Tout n'a pas toujours de fin
by Butterfly971
Summary: 7 ans après BD,Renesmée a grandit. Elle a maintenant le corps d'une jeune femme.Entre son amour pour Jacob,la menace toujours existante des Volturis et l'arrivée de Nahuel,elle cherchera sa place dans ce monde.Suite de BD imaginée par moi ! Venez lire:
1. Chapter 1

PDV Nessie

Je me réveillais d'un coup. J'avais encore fait un cauchemard. Je me retournais dans mon lit pour voir l'heure. 5h du matin. Et la rentrée qui se profilait.. C'était la deuxième année que je fréquentais le lycée de Forks, le même lycée où mes parents s'étaient rencontrés quelques années plus tôt. Ma première année s'était plutôt bien déroulée, à un point près. Je n'avais pas d'amis, je n'arrivais pas à me lier avec des humains. Peut être parce que je ne suis pas humaine, enfin si une part de moi l'est , mais justement , c'était ça le hic. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui j'étais. Humaine, vampire, "demi-vampire". Déjà bébé, je me posais la question. Je crois qu'au fond j'ai peur de moi, peur de ce dont je suis capable, je ne me connais pas vraiment.. Est-ce que je peux mourir comme une humaine si jamais j'étais blessée ? Je n'en savais rien.. Avec un soupir , je me levai, m'habillai et couru jusqu'à la villa. Mon père était en train de jouer du piano, pour ma mère, sa "berceuse" encore une fois.

- Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si elle aime cette mélodie ! me dit-il en réponse à mes pensées

Il me regarda avec un sourire. Je n'avais vraiment aucune intimité avec lui ! Il sourit de plus belle, parfaitement conscient de mes réflexions. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa la joue.

- Jake sera là dans 2 heures pour venir te chercher, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour cette rentrée, me dit doucement ma mère.

Je souris bêtement en l'entendant prononcer le prénom de mon loup-garou. J'avais découvert quelques semaines plus tôt que mes sentiments à l'égard de mon meilleur ami devenaient de moins en moins amicaux. Mon père grogna. Tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas , il n'avait qu'à sortir de ma tête !

- Crois-moi je ne demande que ça !

- Quoi ? intervint ma mère, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Non rien , papa fait juste ce qu'il sait faire de mieux! dis-je en souriant. Où sont les autres ?

- Partis chasser, Carlisle est resté à l'hôpital cette nuit, pour une intervention chirurgicale, répondit Bella.

- Bon et bien , il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre l'heure de partir en cours !

Je m'assis sur le canapé et commençai à rê m'interrogeai sur la profondeur de mes sentiments pour Jacob, quand tout à coup la porte de la villa s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer mon loup. Mon loup. Rosalie siffla rageusement. La gue-guerre entre Jake et "Blondie", comme il s'amusait à la surnommer, était très loin d'être terminée. Jake l'ignora et se tourna vers moi. Il me regarda un moment, puis me dévasta de son sourire qui déclenchait des palpitations dans tout mon corps.

- Ben alors , on y va ou tu veux être en retard peut - être ? me dit-il, sourire toujours scotché sur ses lèvres.

Tout ça dit sur un ton moqueur et charmeur. Mon père grogna. Oui bon d'accord, son ton n'était peut être charmeur que pour moi. Mon géniteur grogna de plus belle et Jacob nous fixa l'un après l'autre.

- Viens Jake on y va avant que mon cher père se tape une rupture d'anévrisme.

Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Jake. Une Golf. Sa vieille Golf qu'il aimait plus que tout, l'ayant lui-même retapé.

- A quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure pour mettre ton père en rogne comme ça ? me demanda Jacob.

Je m'empourprai. J'était gênée, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce que je ressentais pour lui. Pas maintenant. Et surtout pas en sachant que des années plutôt, il avait aimé ma mère.. Pouah ! Mes parents m'avaient un jour raconté l'histoire de leur vie avant que je ne vienne au monde , et j'avais du écouter le passage de leur triangle amoureux en affichant un air impassible, même si j'étais rongée à l'intérieur..

- Nessie ? Allô la lune , ici la Terre !

Jacob s'esclaffa devant mon air ahuri.

- Désolée j'étais dans mes pensées **(comment répondre à sa question ?).. **Et bien .. **(Je décidai de dire une semi vérité, histoire de vérifier comment il prenait la chose) **Je pensais que tu étais vraiment très beau..

Et voilà je rougissais encore. Je le regardai, m'attendant à ce qu'il rigole, comme toujours. Sauf qu'il me dévisageait. J'étais encore plus gêné.

- Quoi ! Désolée si je t'ai gêné. Excuse moi .., fis-je, horriblement gênée à mon tour.

Il sourit enfin. De toutes ses dents. Un sourire qui me fit perdre pied pendant quelques secondes.

- Mmmm je vois.. , dit-il simplement.

Je marmonnai un autre "excuse moi" dans ma barbe **(façon de parler, bien sûr que je n'ai pas de barbe, jamais Alice ne m'aurait permis une telle folie ! Plutôt lui annoncer que je voulais devenir une Volturi..!) **. Tout d'un coup , ce qui se passait à travers la fenêtre de la voiture me paraissait beaucoup plus intéressant..

- Merci. dit-il au bout d'un moment

- Hein ? repondis-je , ahurie

- Eh bien , merci du compliment ! Tu es magnifique toi aussi tu sais !

Alerte , Alerte , **ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTE **, et ça y'est je repassais en mode Ketchup ! Je ne comprends définitivement pas les filles qui se plaignent d'avoir des coups de soleil au visage ! Pour moi ce serait vraiment pratique ! L'idéal ! Le top ! Enfin bref...

- Merci , murmurais-je, ayant envie de me cacher dans un petit trou de souris.

Ce qui , bien sur , ne manqua pas de faire rire Jacob.

- Tu es vraiment bien la fille de Bella toi ! Allez viens ,on va finir par être en retard.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'on était arrivé , bien trop absorbée par mon meilleur ami qui faisait des siennes.

Tout en marchant silencieusement vers ma première heure de biologie avec Jake , je songeai que j'étais plutôt contente de n'avoir qu'un seul cours commun avec ce loupiot , au moins, ça m'assurait d'avoir de bonnes notes dans ces matières , pour ce qui est de la biologie , étant donné que je sais que je serais incapable de suivre un cours avec Mr Parfait assis à côté de moi , je suppose que je devrais demander de l'aide à mon père .. ou non je tenterais du côté de mon grand père , papa passerait son temps à râler et ronchonner par le fait que ce n'est pas à lui que je pense tout le temps.

- Ah oui ? Et à qui penses-tu alors ? me demanda Jacob

Je le regardais éberluée , avait-il un don dont il avait oublié de me spécifier l'existence ?

- Mais...Comment.. balbutiais-je

- Eh bien tu étais distraite , j'ai juste touché ta joue pour savoir à quoi tu pensais , enfin plutôt à qui.., me répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Néanmoins , je ressentais comme une frustration retenue , venant de lui. Serait-il jaloux de savoir que je pensais à quelqu'un ? Intérieurement je jubilais , s'il m'avait touché la joue à ce moment , je pense qu'il m'aurait vu danser la lambada)**.**

- Hmmmm...

Ma réponse se perdit à l'arrivée du professeur , Monsieur Dorse . Je lui donnais la petite trentaine , pas plus , cheveux noirs , yeux verts, grand , musclé..Bref , je continue ou vous avez compris que toutes les filles passaient en mode Filet de Bave ?

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes , nous dit-il de sa voix la plus sexy..enfin avec sa voix normale quoi.., aujourd'hui , petit cours sur la reproduction animale , je vais vous passer un film , le même film que l'on passe à tous les élèves de votre niveau depuis l'âge de pierre.

_***Gloussement pathétique de la gente féminine (enfin je dis ça , mais moi j'étais au bord de l'apoplexie..)***_

Le prof fini par rire à son tour de sa blague (**pas si bonne que ça quand on y réfléchit bien..)** et mis la cassette en route avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Aussitôt plongée dans le noir total , je ressentis comme une tension dans l'air. Je me tournai alors vers Jacob , et malgré le noir **(oui , souvenez vous , je suis à moitié vampire , l'obscurité n'est que partielle pour moi),** je distinguais qu'il avait l'air plutôt furieux. Je pressais ma main sur la sienne , qui elle n'était qu'un poing qu'il avait visiblement envie de mettre sur quelqu'un. J'espérais que ce n'était pas moi , même si je guéris peut être plus vite que les autres, il n'empêche que la douleur promettait d'être au rendez vous)**.**

- Jake , murmuraisje , trop bas pour une oreille humaine , mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende, tout va bien ?

Il me lança un regard , qu'il espérait impassible , mais ou je décelais une forme d'amertume, et me répondit simplement

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Suis le cours.

Il me sourit , mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il repris sa main ,enfin son poing , et fit semblant de s'intéresser à cette cassette.

A moitié inquiète , **(l'autre moitié étant vexée), **je détournai mes yeux de lui , non sans un effort suprême.

Durant les quarante trois minutes que durèrent le film , je sentais que Jacob ne s'apaisait pas , plusieurs fois je le surpris à regarder en direction du professeur , sagement assis à notre droite.

A la fin , le professeur ralluma les lumières , et avec un de ses sourires dévastateurs , nous dit :

- Eh bien , j'espère que cela aura été instructif pour certains d'entre vous (rire collectif). Malheureusement , nous ne pourrons pas en débattre , je me vois dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer chez vous , étant donné qu'une réunion entre le corps enseignant et la direction de l'établissement doit se tenir dans moins de vingt minutes , je sais que ça vous ennuie , pour un jour de rentrée , mais voyez le côté positif des choses , je vais vous donner une liste tellement longue de devoirs à faire , que vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer !

Un brouhaha de protestation générale s'ensuivit. Pour ma part , il pouvait me donner tous les devoirs qu'il voulait , tant que ça voulait dire que nous pouvions partir du lycée plus vite , pas de problèmes !

En silence , Jake et moi notâmes consciencieusement la liste des devoirs à faire, puis nous sortîmes de la salle de classe pour nous diriger vers la voiture.

Il démarra sans un moi et conduisit vers la maison.

N'ayant pas un naturel très patient , au bout de 3mn de route , je décidai de me lancer.

- Jake ?

- mmm

_**bon. on continue..**_

- qu'est ce qui se passe ,? Je vois bien que tu es contrarié alors ne me dis pas rien !

- Ecoute Nessie , ne fais pas tout un plat simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas souriant , ça va passer c'est tout , alors déstresse un peu , veux-tu.

Il voulait jouer avec moi ? OK !

- Jake.. n'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait (**.Dieu mais quelle horreur !), **tu allais bien ce matin en venant me chercher , même en entrant en cours , alors qu'est ce qui t'as énervé ? C'est le prof c'est ça ? **(ça y'est je panique...) **C'est parce que toutes les filles l'aiment bien et que tu as une de ces filles en vue et que..

- STOP ! Ecoute tu ne peux juste pas essayer de comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler ? rugit-il en freinant brutalement devant la villa.

Je le regardai. Choquée. Il m'avait toujours tout dit. Il m'avait tout raconté sur lui depuis sa naissance , l'histoire avec ma mère, de son point de vue , et même les histoires de la meute , l'imprégnation de Jared, de Quil , de Paul, plus récemment celle de Seth , et l'histoire de Sam , de ses soeurs , de l'accident de sa mère , de son père .. Tout ! Je refusai de penser qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je le regardai sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers les bois. Plus rapide qu'une humaine , je sortis et me postai devant lui , refusant qu'il s'enfuit comme ça.

- C'est à cause de moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou qui t'as déplut peu..

- Nessie , le monde ne tourne pas seulement autour de ta petite personne , lâche moi un peu tu seras gentille. me répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sentant les larmes affluer , je lui lançais un dernier regard , le contournai et rentrai en quatrième vitesse dans la villa. Je l'entendis soupirer fortement avant de claquer la porte. Emmett , qui regardait la télé , vint à ma rencontre, alors que je pleurais, assise contre la porte.

- Nessie , dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras , que se passe-t-il ? C'est à cause de Jacob?

Bien sûr , il avait tout entendu..

- Où est maman ? murmurais-je , la tête enfouie dans son torse rassurant

J'avais une relation particulière avec Emmett , je l'aimais , je l'adulais , et il me le rendait bien ! J'étais sa petite soeur , sa nièce , sa deuxième femme comme il se plaisait à me le répéter !

- Au cottage , avec ton père , me répondit-il.

C'est ce que j'aimais avec Emmett , il n'insistait pas , il savait que si je voulais me confier à lui , je le faisais , si je ne voulais pas , je ne le faisais pas et il respectait ça.

- Très bien, dis-je en me décollant de lui et en essayant mes larmes, je vais les voir

-Hum..peut être qu'ils seront..occupés... me dit-il avec un sourire amusé , espérant me redonner le mien

Ce qui fonctionna. Je ris.

- T'inquiète , je les entendrais !

Sur ce, je courus en direction du cottage. Une fois qu'il fut en vue , je distinguais des éclats de voix. Une dispute.

Jacob. Mon père. Ma mère

- ... 'accord ! (**Papa)**

- Non toi tu étais d'accord ! Moi je n'ai fais qu'acquiescer parce qu'elle n'étais qu'une enfant ! **(Jacob)**

- C'est toujours une enfant bon sang ! Elle a sept ans !

- Edward (**Maman, la seule voix douce..),** tu sais très bien qu'elle a la maturité de son âge physique.

- Ecoute Bella , on avait dit que..

- Mais rien du tout **(Jacob**) ! Je veux lui dire et je lui dirais ! J'en ai marre de cette situation ! ça me bouffe, littéralement !

N'entendant plus de voix , j'en arrivais à la conclusion d'un affrontement imminent et rentrais dans le cottage , les surprenant tous les trois , ils étaient tellement absorbés dans la conversation qu'ils ne m'avaient même pas senti.

- De quoi parliez vous ? ,demandais-je. Que dois tu me dire Jake ?

- Nessie , rentre s'il te plait , dis mon père.

- Non Nessie , cette situation a assez duré , on doit parler, intervint Jacob en avançant d'un pas.

Je commençais légèrement (**mais vraiment très légèrement !)** à paniquer.

- Mais quoi à la fin ? Maman ! Dis moi !

- Désolée chérie , ce n'est pas à moi de..

- De rien du tout ! Nessie , nous rentrons !

Je vis Jacob s'approcher furieusement de mon père alors je décidais d'intervenir et de me poster devant Jacob qui avait son vieux short et était torse nu (**rester focalisé sur le moment présent.. le moment présent .. non pas ses abdos , pas ses tablettes de chocolat . NESSIE !Oups je dérivais..)** et mettais mes 2 mains à plat sur son torse qui tremblait sous l'effet de la colère.

- Jake , dis-je doucement , calme toi , s'il te plait , je viendrais avec toi , calme toi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux . Je vis tellement d'émotions , logées dans ses prunelles , que mon coeur se serra.

- Edward . On y va.

- Mais Bella je..

- C'est un ordre !

Que j'aime ma mère , que je l'aime !

- Très bien . Mais une dernière chose . Jacob , tu dois la laisser choisir.

- Jamais je ne m'imposerais , répondit ce dernier, indigné.

Après un dernier regard à mon loup , mes parents sortirent. Respirant à fond je me tournai vers Jake.

- Alors ? demandais-je enfin après une légère hésitation

- Bon . Eh bien je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins.

Tout d'un coup , j'eus peur. Il va me laisser , partir loin , ou alors il est malade , il est condamné , il est..

- Nessie , je me suis imprégné..

Imprégné.. mon coeur eut un raté. Un sérieux raté . Ma vision devint floue à cause des larmes . Malgré tout , je tentais de faire bonne figure , pendant qu'il pris mes mains dans les siennes . Néanmoins je ressentais une vive colère contre la fille qui avait volé le coeur de mon Jake . Qui étais cette imbécile, cette écervelée , cette..

- de toi ..

Cette.. _ATTENDS.. QUOI ?_

- De moi ? répétais-je , abasourdie

- Oui de toi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parle..

J'étais scotchée.

* * *

**Hello Everybody**

**Je poste le premier chapitre de ma 2ème fiction !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**J'adopterez un rythme de publication plus régulier une fois que je me sois fait "mon trou" sur fanfiction , parce que je débute :)**

**merci de votre compréhension ! **

**Je vous embrasse !**

**PS : une petite review pour moi ? Ouiiii ? Oh merci ! :)**

**Bises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chiquitas ! **

**Ce chapitre est en avance de 2 jours , parce que de lundi à jeudi je suis en examen ! Donc vu que ce chapitre est prêt , autant le poster maintenant !**

**Juste une chose , j'ai eu une cinquantaine de visite pour cette histoire , et plusieurs mise en alerte et favoris , alors si vous pouviez juste laisser une petite review pour me laisser votre avis .. ce serait super sympa :D**

**Néanmoins , merci à ****JessieRobSten **** pour ta review ! (J'espère que je t'ai répondu Oo , je suis en mode mémoire de poisson pour tout ce qui ne concerne pas mes cours de droit en ce moment^^)**

**On se retrouve en bas , I have something à vous demander ^^**

_- Nessie , je me suis imprégné.._

_imprégné.. mon coeur eut un raté. Un sérieux raté . Ma vision devint floue à cause des larmes . Malgré tout , je tentais de faire bonne figure , pendant qu'il prit mes mains dans les siennes . Néanmoins je ressentais une vive colère contre la fille qui avait volé le coeur de mon Jake . Qui était cette imbécile, cette écervelée , cette.._

_- de toi .._

_Cette.. ATTENDS.. QUOI ?_

_- De moi ? répétais-je , abasourdie_

_- Oui de toi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parle_

_J'étais scotchée._

La confusion. Ce sentiment qui s'insinue en nous et qui brouille tout nos sens . Confuse. J'étais confuse.

- mais..mais.. comment ça de moi ?

Jake soupira . Il prit ma main , et il m'entraîna dehors . Nous marchâmes 10 bonnes minutes en silence , avant de déboucher sur une petite clairière. Il me lâcha enfin , se mit dos à moi et prit une grande inspiration .

- Nessie , il faut que tu saches que nous ne t'avons pas dit toute la vérité uniquement dans ton intérêt . Le but était que tu te sentes en sécurité et pas oppressée.

- Mais enfin Jake de quoi tu parles ? C'est qui "nous" ?

- Ton père , ta mère , tous les Cullen , ainsi que la meute de Sam , et la mienne.

- Attends une minute . ça concerne ton imprégnation envers..moi ? (ça me brûlait encore les lèvres de dire cela , mais je sentais déjà les prémices du bonheur dans ton mon être.. )

_**T'emballes pas !**_

_Mais il s'est imprégné de moi ! de __**M**__oi !_

_**Oui mais même. Qu'est-ce que ça cache leur attitude ?**_

_J'en sais rien..._

- Oui . Mais c'est ..compliqué.

- Alors explique , je suis loin d'être bête au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

- Ecoute , tu te souviens .. non , je suis bête , tu ne te souviens pas de ta naissance. Mais on te l'as raconté Edward ,Bella et moi.

- Oui et alors ? Je suis née en détruisant maman mais papa l'a sauvé en lui injectant son venin , quel rapport ?

- Nessie , ce qu'on ne t'as pas dit , c'est que lorsque tu étais encore dans le ventre de Bella , je te haïssais.

_**Jte l'avais bien dit tiens !**_

_Je vais pleurer.._

_**Mais non , mais non ! Sois forte !**_

_Mais.._

_**Mais rien !**_

Il du avoir ma mine abattue , affolée , parce qu'il s'agita d'un coup.

- Non , non ne panique pas ! Ecoute , pour moi tu étais le monstre qui détruisait la fille que j'aimais , celle dont j'étais incapable de m'éloigner. Pendant ces jours ou j'assistais , impuissant, à la dégradation de son état , j'ai cherché à m'éloigner d'elle , mais je ne pouvais , c'était physiquement impossible ! Pour elle également , il nous était trop difficile de rester éloigné l'un de l'autre.

_Je vais vomir._

_**J'ai déjà vomi mentalement si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !**_

- Et tout ça... à cause de toi.

_qu..QUOI ?_

- Comment ça à cause de moi ! Mais Jake voyons , sois plus explicite , tu m'agaces !

Il eut l'audace de rire cet idiot !

- Calme toi chérie !

_**CHERIE ?**_

- Je disais donc. Quand tu es née , et que j'ai cru que Bella était morte , je suis descendu au rez de chaussée , là ou tu étais en sécurité dans les bras de Rosalie alors que je croyais ta mère morte. J'ai donc naturellement voulu te liquider , pour qu'il y ait un peu de justice !

Et il me racontait ça comme s'il me parlait des patates que sa grand mère avait vendu sur le marché !

_**Génial tes exemples.**_

_Je donne dans l'originalité , tu savais pas ?_

- a..ah ! et qu'est-ce qui t'en as empêché alors ?

- Tes yeux.

- Mes ..quoi ?

- Tes yeux . Dès que je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux , j'ai su que c'était toi. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait sur le coup . C'est une chose de connaître le processus de l'imprégnation , s'en est une autre de le ressentir. C'est..intense . A partir de cet instant , j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que tu es la meilleure vie envisageable , dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, loin de tout type de menace . Avec tout ce qu'on t'as raconté , tu comprendras qu'Edward n'était pas super enchanté de cette imprégnation.

Je souris timidement. Oui , je comprenais à présent que mon père garde une certaine distance avec Jacob.

- Mais.. pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit alors ? C'est quoi exactement le _problème_ avec ça ? Et comment tu as pu être d'accord avec le fait de me cacher la vérité ? Je connais l'imprégnation depuis des _années _ maintenant !

- Il n'y a aucune problème Nessie , on le faisait dans ton intérêt ! Pour te protéger , et pour te laisser le choix ! Personne ne voulait que tu te sentes obligée de quoi que ce soit envers moi!

Je commençai à être très fortement irritée.

- Ce n'est parce que je suis mi humaine mi vampire qu'il faut me traiter comme un bébé , Jake ! Je suis assez grande et assez mature pour faire mes propres choix , je pense que je l'ai suffisamment démontré non ?

- Si bien sûr , personne ne remet en doute ça mais..

- Mais rien Jacob ! (je savais qu'il savait que ça sentait mauvais quand je l'appellais par son prénom entier). Vous m'avez menti ! De la part de mes parents ça ne m'étonne pas , ils me surprotègent , mais toi ! J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais ton égale , qu'on partageait tout , bonnes comme mauvaises choses!

Il eut un regard dur .

- Ah donc tu considères que mon imprégnation est une mauvaise chose.

- Non voyons Jake ! Ne retourne pas la situation à ton avantage ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours détesté le mensonge !

- Nessie , je suis désolée.. C'était dans ton intérêt et je..

- C'est bon , arrête de répéter ça , ça va aller .

Sur ce , énervée , je me retournai et me dirigeai en courrant vers la villa afin de faire leur fête à mes géniteurs.

PDV Jacob

Mince . Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal ! Enfin.. oui d'accord , nous lui avions menti pendant longtemps , mais je pensais qu'elle m'aimait quand même assez pour passer à travers ! Je savais qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi , mais je savais aussi qu'elle allait l'être très vite , ou je ne m'appelle plus Jacob Black!

Je couru aussi vite que je pus en prenant la direction qu'Elle avait prise , je suivais sa si désirable odeur à travers les arbres. Je vis avec étonnement qu'Elle était allée à la villa.

_Oula. ça sent mauvais pour Papa et Maman Cullen !_

Alors que j'étais sur le perron , j'entendis Edward s'énerver.

- ..'avons pas à nous justifier , nous sommes tes parents . Point final.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que nous avons fait ça..

- dans mon intérêt je sais maman , Jacob me l'a assez répété comme ça !

_Jacob.. Pas Jake.. Je suis foutu !_

Je décidai de les interrompre en ouvrant violemment la porte d'entrée . Entrée théâtrale , et agacement de Blondie . Autant faire d'une pierre 2 coups !

A ma vue , Nessie se figea , et elle sortit par la porte fenêtre , en prenant soin de nous montrer à tous son énervement .

- T'as encore tout fichu par terre le cleb's , cracha Rosalie

- OH ça va vous 2 , maintenant vous la fermer et vous arrêter de vous parler !

Je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu Bella être vulgaire de toute ma vie ! J'étais scié ! Et Edward aussi apparemment .

Bella allait s'élancer pour rattraper sa fille quand je me mis devant elle.

- Laisse. Je m'en occupe.

- Mais Jake..

- Non , c'est à moi de lui dire de ne pas vous en vouloir , ne t'inquiète pas , ça va aller

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant . Je la vis hésiter , puis elle rendit les armes en me laissant passer.

Je me transformai en loup , afin de suivre au mieux la trace de Renesmée .

L'odeur me conduisit jusqu'aux falaises

_Cours vite la minette quand même hein ! _

Je la vis assise , les genoux relevés sur la poitrine , en train de contempler l'océan , ses beaux cheveux dans le vent.

_Mon dieu... elle est magnifique.._

Mon coeur se serra. Tout cet amour pour elle ne demandait qu'à exploser. J'en mourrai si elle ne venait jamais à ressentir la même chose que moi.

Elle dut sentir ma présence car elle se retourna , et ancra son regard chocolaté dans mes yeux de loup . je tentai de lui transmettre tout mes sentiments à travers ce regard . Quand elle se détourna , j'en profitai pour reprendre une apparence humaine , et m'habillai de mon vieux short habituel.

- Nessie , l'interpellais-je doucement .

Et là , elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendai pas du tout. Elle se leva et se jetta dans mes bras. Elle entoura ma nuque de ses bras. J'étais tellement surpris que je ne réagis pas tout de suite , mais quand enfin , sa chaleur se répandit dans tout mon corps , je répondis férocement à son étreinte et entourai son corps , une main sur le haut du dos , l'autre sur la taille.

J'étais bien . Nous étions bien .

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position.

J'avais tellement , _tellement_ envie de l'embrasser ! Mais je ne voulais pas forcer les choses. Alors je me contentai de la serrer fort dans mes bras , en espérant que cette étreinte ne soit pas la dernière .

PDV Renesmée

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il m'a pris de me jetter sur lui , je savais juste que j'en avais besoin.

_**Dis plutôt que tu mourrais d'envie de sentir sa peau contre la tienne !**_

_Oui..aussi..._

_**Aaah les filles ! **_

Je souris contre la peau de mon loup. Eh bien ! Je n'aurais pas été fâchée longtemps dis donc. Quelle volonté... Je m'impressionais !

Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte , en déposant mes mains sur ses bras , tandis que lui continuait d'enserrer ma taille , et le regardai dans les yeux.

J'y vis tellement de choses , tellement .. de douceur , tellement.. d'amour..

Je sentis les larmes affluer au coin de mes yeux , j'étais tellement émue.. !

J'essayai de lui transmettre moi aussi au maximum mes sentiments pour lui. Je voulais.. qu'il m'embrasse.

oh oui je le voulais tellement !

Alors quand je le vis pencher légèrement sa tête , fixer mes lèvres et se rapprocher dangereusement de celles ci, je sentis mes paumes devenir moites .

Mon coeur s'affola dangereusement.

Enfin , je sentis ses douces lèvres se presser contre les miennes.

**Rehola mis chiquitas , **

**Petite question **: **Voulez vous que je laisse mon histoire en rating M pour lemon , ou que je la passe en rating T ?**

**Parce que dans le fond de l'histoire , ça ne change rien , c'est juste pour savoir ! ^^**

**2ème chose : Si vous voulez avoir un résumé-teaser du prochain chapitre , il suffit de me dire "oui" dans une review , ou alors pour les anonymes de me donner votre adresse mail et vous l'aurez dans votre boîte mail jeudi ce résumé ! :)**

**Des bisous à toutes !**

**Alexx'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! **

**Euhhh.. Je viens...de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas posté lundi dernier Oo !**

**vraiment désolée , surtout que ce chapitre était près , et que le chapitre suivant je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui , et je m'apprêtais à le poster...!**

**Vraiment désolée :$ ! **

**Je ne m'épanche pas en remerciement pour toutes vos mises en alerte et favoris.. Plus d'une centaine de visites pour cette histoire ! Oo**

**Bisous à toutes !**

_Alors quand je le vis pencher légèrement sa tête , fixer mes lèvres et se rapprocher dangereusement de celles ci, je sentis mes paumes devenir moites ._

_Mon coeur s'affola dangereusement._

_Enfin , je sentis ses douces lèvres se presser contre les miennes_

C'était...Waouh ! Sans mots. Je n'avais jamais compris le besoin d'amour "physique" , alors que je côtoyais des couples au quotidien !

Mais là... Bougeant mes lèvres à l'unisson des siennes , je comprenais.

Je comprenais pourquoi il était physiquement difficile pour mes parents de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Je comprenais pourquoi Alice s'embrassait à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient ..

_**Arrête de penser et concentre toi sur le moment présent là !**_

Je souris contre la bouche de Jake et m'éloignai de lui quelques secondes. Non pas que l'on est besoin de reprendre notre souffle. Demi vampire et loug garou vous vous rappellez ?

C'est juste que ce moment , il faut le vivre pleinement. Et nous le vivions pleinement.

Je le regardai tendrement tout en voulant faire passer dans mon regard tout l'amour que je lui portai. Il du me comprendre , car il me sourit , m'embrassa le nez et..replongea sur ma bouche .

Je le repoussai , riant de sa précipitation.

- Nessie , bouda-t-il , ça fait des années que j'attends ça !

- Eh bien , je crois qu'on a assez donné là , ris-je

-Nesssssssssss , steplaît !

Il me fit une moue si craquant que mon rire s'accentua et je décidai d'arrêter de le faire languir.

Nos lèvres repartirent dans une danse effrénée et quand je sentis sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche , je paniquai légèrement. Après tout , je ne savais pas comment faire , Jake était le premier homme que j'embrassai !

- Laisse toi faire , murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres .

Alors je l'écoutai.

Sa langue s'infiltra dans ma bouche , allant à la rencontre de la mienne. L'amour physique est définitivement instinctif.

Nos langues commencèrent un ballet assourdissant , ma tête tournait légèrement , mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais mis fin à ce moment merveilleux.

Lorsqu'enfin nous nous séparâmes , je ressentis comme..un instant de plénitude . Comme si j'avais enfin tout ce que je désirais dans ce monde. Comme si l'univers pouvait s'écrouler autour de moi sans que je ne réagisse tant que Lui était là.

Je posai ma tête contre sa clavicule , et soupirai de bonheur. Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur lupine nous interrompes.

_Seth._

Jake l'avait également senti. A regret , il s'éloigna de moi , tout en gardant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sentais que Seth se rapprochait , et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il nous trouve dans cette position.

- Jake , murmurais-je , lâche moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? me répondit-il , croyant déjà que je regrettais.

- Je ne veux pas que toute la meute soit au courant , et surtout Seth , je l'aime énormément , tu le sais , mais devant mon père il sera incapable de cacher ses pensées , et je préfère qu'on se laisse..du temps avant que tout le monde ne soit au courant.

- Nessie , ça risque d'être compliqué , à chaque fois que je me transformerais , je risque de penser à ce qui vient de se passer !

- Eh bien mon cher , répliquais-je en m'extirpant de ses bras chauds et rassurant , contrôle tes pensées !

- ça risque d'être compliqué.

- Essaye !

- Je ne te promets rien.

- Alors attends toi à ce que désormais je refuse de t'embrasser !

- Mais Nessie , pleurnicha-t-il ..

- Nessie rien du tout ! Tu sais très bien comment mon père va réagir s'il l'apprend d'une façon...comme ça. Je veux qu'on soit sûr de nous avant d'aller à l'abattoir !

Il rit de ma réplique.

- Je suis sûr de toi ma chérie , me répondit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi Jake , mais tu as compris de quoi je veux parler. Maintenant éloigne toi , vas rejoindre Seth , et contrôle ton cerveau !

Il soupira.

- ..me demande bien ce que ça va être quand on va ...

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase , soudainement conscient que je l'entendais aussi.

- Pendant que l'on va quoi Jake ?

- rien rien , marmonna-t-il

Il commença à se diriger vers les bois quand je l'interceptai.

- Jake ! Dis moi ce que tu allais dire !

Il me contourna en rigolant

- Je ne crois pas non , si tu imposes que je me contrôle , apprends à être moins curieuse !

Je continuai de l'empêcher de passer , quand il m'esquiva rapidement et habilement tout en oubliant pas de me claquer un bisous sur la joue.

- A tout à l'heure , mini vampire !

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment et j'entendis dans les bois le 'crack' familier de sa mutation.

Je soupirai de frustration et retournai m'asseoir dans la même position qu'avant..ce qui vient de se passer. Les cheveux au vent , je repensai à notre baiser..Nos baisers !

ç'avait été magique. Encore plus que ce que je pouvais m'imaginer..

J'entendis un bruit de pas familier , et une odeur me parvint. Je souris quant à l'identité du propriétaire.

- Alors ? J'ai vu Jacob partir avec Seth . Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je souris . D'aussi loin que je me souvienne , Leah et moi n'avions jamais été super copine . Elle était juste là quand j'avais le cafard , et j'étais là quand elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne s'était toujours pas imprégné , et elle le vivait très mal parfois .

- ça...s'est passé.répondis-je , sourire aux lèvres.

- Ooooh ! Renesmée , raconte moi ! De toute façon , je pourrais avoir un aperçu quand je serais transformée et que Jacob aussi !

Leah était la seule personne qui ne m'appellait jamais Nessie , elle voulait garder une certaine distance . Après tout ,j'étais à moitié vampire , et pas à moitié loup garou, comme elle se plaignait.

- Ecoute Leah , il..ne s'est rien passé de spécial , on a discuté ..vraiment bien discuté et mis les choses au clair !

- Mais il ne t'as rien dit de spécial ?

Je ris intérieurement . Non , personne dans les deux meutes n'était au courant que Jacob m'avait révélé son imprégnation , et pour une fois que j'étais celle qui savait les choses avant les autres , j'allais en profiter !

- Eh bien..répondis-je évasivement ..

- Ah ! Tu m'énerves , je tirerais les vers du nez à cet imbécile de Black !

Et elle se leva , furieuse , sous mes éclats de rire . Je l'entendais marmonner dans sa barbe et râler contre "_cette petite peste vampirique"_.

Elle allait muter . C'était certain.

La nuit commençant à tomber , je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer . Imprégnation ou pas imprégnation , demain , j'ai cours !

Mes sens n'étant plus en alerte , je ne sentis pas tout de suite l'odeur de la personne qui arrivait , mais , étant surprise et toujours de dos , je balançais un coup de pied magistral , directement sur le nez de ...

-AAAAHHHHH !

- Jake ?

- MAIS QUI VEUX TU QUE CE SOIT ? AARRRH TU M'AS PETE LE NEZ !

- Mais euh...répliquais-je , affreusement gênée, tu guéris vite hein ? Donc ça va aller !

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant , en m'approchant de lui pour voir l'état de son nez , quand j'entendis un affreux craquement , signe que son nez était bien cassé et qu'il venait de le remettre en place , pour que la guérison se fasse normalement.

- Nessie , ne t'approche pas de moi !

- Rhooo Jake ! C'est bon ! Je suis vraiement désolée !

Je fis ma moue Made In Alice Cullen (MIAC ! ) , et je vis que j'avais gagné quand il soupira et m'ouvrit ses bras.

Je m'y réfugiai avec empressement . C'était tellement chaud , tellement doux , tellement sécurisant , tellement...Jacob !

- Merci. C'est sympa.

Je ne compris que quand je vis qu'il tenait ma main pressée contre sa joue. Je rougis . Il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mes émotions quand il me tenait comme ça !

- Jake..Il faut que je rentre , mes parents n'aiment pas tellement que je sois dehors pendant la nuit ..

- Très bien. Villa ou cottage ?

- Villa. Je crois bien que mes parents ont besoin d'une nouvelle soirée de solitude après ... tout ça !

- Ok..Je te raccompagne.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Nous nous tenions la main. Comme un couple. J'en rougirais presque de plaisir ! Parce que c'est ce que nous étions maintenant , un couple !

Soudain , je m'arrêtai.

- Nessie ?

- Jacob..

- Quoi ? paniqua-t-il , Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Embrasse moi.

Il me regardai , perplexe. Je soupirai , et attira sa nuque à moi , je l'embrassai furieusement , parce que j'en avais besoin. Au contact de mes lèvres , il réagit tout aussi sauvagement que moi . Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux et me pressa plus fort contre lui , sa deuxième main étant dans le creux de mes reins.

Je ressentis un désir pour lui tel , que si je m'écoutai , je..

- Tu quoi ?

Il souriait contre mes lèvres .

_Rhhhhhaaaaa ! Maudit don !_

_**Faut se contrôler aussi , parfois !**_

- Rien . Oublie. répondis-je en l'attirant une nouvelle fois à moi.

- Non non non Nessie ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

- Oublie je te dis . Sinon , je dis à mon père que tu me fais chanter pour que je sorte avec toi !

Il blêmit.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Bien sûr que si , dis-je avec un sourire carnassier .

- De toute façon , ça fait longtemps que je rêve d'une bonne baston avec ce cher Edward ! On en a jamais eu l'occasion lui et moi !

- Jake . Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux là ?

- Mais si ! On en rêvait tous les deux , à..un certain moment.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Je savais parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Bella-Edward-Jacob.

- Ecoute Ness , oublie ça .

- Jamais je ne pourrais oublier que tu as été amoureux de ma mère.

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit , c'était entièrement et uniquement à cause de toi !

- Mais c'est quand même..

Il m'interrompit en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restai inerte. Ok , je suis faible devant lui . Ok , je ne suis pas rancunière . Mais je ne suis quand même pas idiote à ce point là !

Je le repoussai , et me dirigeai , en colère , vers la villa.

- Oh allez Ness !

Il rigolait ce crétin !

- Mon amour , s'il te plaît.

Je pilai net.

_Mon amour ?_

- Ma chérie , je suis désolé , vraiment !

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Je suis désolé..

- Non , avant

- Ma chérie ?

- Non , encore avant !

- S'il te plaît..

- Jake !

- Quoi? Je t'ai appellé 'mon amour' , ça te choque ?

- Non c'est..inattendu ..

- Alors écoute moi bien Renesmée Carlie Cullen , Je t'aime . De tout mon coeur . De toute mon âme . Je t'aime , je t'aime , je t'aime.

Il ponctua cette petite déclaration d'un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. J'en restai paralysée . Oui j'avais bien compris qu'il m'aimait. Mais le savoir ,et se l'entendre dire , c'est totalement différent ! Et doublement plus merveilleux !

- Oh Jake , balbutiais-je , émue. Je t'.. Moi aussi !

- Tu quoi Nessie ? répondit-il , amusé .

- Je t'aime gros bêta !

- Aaaah ! Redis le encore s'il te plait !

Je rigolai alors qu'il me faisait voler dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime ,JE T'AIME !

Je criai presque ces derniers mots.

Oh oui je l'aimais !

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

_Oh crotte !_

Je me retournai , pour faire face à _son_ visage furieux.

- On est mal , me chucota Jake à l'oreille

Très mal moi je dirais..

**Alooooooooooooors ?**

**Vous avez toutes deviné qui les interromps n'est ce pas ? Mouahaha**

**Bisous à toutes.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis .**

**Bisous**

**Alexx'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

**Non je ne suis pas décédée , pas d'inquiétudes ! **

**Juste , je vais prendre un rythme moins régulier pour cette fiction , étant donné que mon temps se réduit de plus en plus !**

**Merci à ma revieweuse anonyme xXOolauraOoXx pour ta review :)**

**Je vous laisse à ce chapitre !**

* * *

_- Je t'aime ,JE T'AIME !_

_Je criai presque ces derniers mots. _

_Oh oui je l'aimais !_

_- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Oh crotte !_

_Je me retournai , pour faire face à son visage furieux._

_- On est mal , me chucota Jake à l'oreille_

_Très mal moi je dirais.._

Il avait l'air très TRES en colère... Pourtant , force était de constater qu'on ne faisait rien de mal ! ... Si ..?

- Alors ? rugit-il

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi en colère de toute ma vie , même lorsque les Volturis avaient voulu faire de nous du vampire farci au loup garou il n'avais jamais montré ce genre de visage. Ma mère sortit après lui.

- Que se passe-t-il , demanda-t-elle , surprise de tant d'éclats de voix.

Le reste de la famille vint également à notre encontre , certainement friand de potin...

- Euhhh...

Jake avait apparemment perdu sa langue... Bon. C'est encore à la femme de tout faire ! Apparemment , même en étant d'une autre espèce , certaines choses sont éternelles !

- Jacob et moi sommes en couple.

J'avais tout dit d'une traite. Autant la faire court et simple..

- Waaaaa , siffla Emmett , et tu balances ça comme ça ? Il rit . Ma parole , t'as pas l'air de tenir tant que ça à ton chien-chien !

J'ignorai mon oncle , et me concentrai sur son père. Euh... Est ce que les vampires peuvent être sujet à de la vapeur qui sort par les oreilles ? Parce que là si mon père continuait de chauffer , je pense que..

- QUOI ?

Tiens..Qu'est ce que je disais ! On dirait bien de la fumée qui sort l..

- RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN , hurla-t-il , VEUX TU BIEN CESSER DE TELLES ANERIES !

J'en aurais ri si je n'avais pas craint pour la santé de mon loup . Instinctivement , voyant mon père approcher , je me mis devant lui.

- Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter , persifla-t-il

- Nessie , me souffla Jake , je suis un grand garçon , laisse courir , ça va aller.

- Non Jake , il va te tuer ! paniquais-je.

- Non , me sourit-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe , il t'aime , il reviendra à la raiso..

- ECARTE TOI DE MA FILLE ESPECE DE CABOT POILU !

- Techniquement , répondit Jake en se décalant de moi , nullement impressionné , un chien est par principe poilu , donc quand tu rajoutes poilu après avoir dit cabot , c'est un..

Il fut interrompu par mon père qui , à vitesse vampirique se jetta sur lui.

Ne pense pas , ne pense pas , ne pense pas...

Au dernier moment , quand il fut sur le point d'être sur lui , je m'interposai.

_Ouille.._

Si j'avais su que prendre un vampire en pleine face était si douloureux , j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois...

Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause !

Le coup m'envoya bouler sur l'arbre le plus proche que je réussis à déraciner. Ouuuuah ! J'en ai de la force quand même hein ! Etant légèrement sonnée , j'entendis vaguement les hurlements d'effroi des membres de ma famille , et plus distinctement , celui de Jake. Je sentis qu'on me touchai la tête. _Carlisle qui d'autre ?_

- Nessie ? Nessie ? Chérie ? Tu m'entends ? Si oui , presse ma main.

Je la pressai doucement , si doucement que je doutai qu'il pu sentir quoi que ce soit.

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE , entendis-je hurler mon âme soeur

- Mon ange ? Mon bébé ? Mon amour , tu m'entends ? ça va ? Oh mon dieu je...

Waw ! Mon père qui perd ses mots..! Dis donc , ya pas quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire une vidéo là ?

Je l'entendis rire craintivement . Ah oui. Mes pensées. C'est vrai.

La suite fut un enchevêtrement de "_Tu vas bien ?"_ . Ma mère en aurait pleuré si elle n'avait pas été un vampire . Je tentai de bouger , histoire d'aller voir si Jake allait bien..

_**Ma pauvre fille , tu délires ! C'est toi qui te fait attaquer et tu t'inquiètes pour Jacob qui n'a surement rien du tout ?**_

Et revoilà ma conscience qui me parle..Génial ! Vais virer schizophrène si ça continue.. Quoique.. Un demi vampire peut-il avoir les mêmes maladies mentales que les humains ? Hin... Question intéressante à poser à Papi tiens !

- Nessie , ne bouge pas , dit doucement mon grand père.

- Nessie ne bouge pas , l'imitais-je grossièrement.

Il y eut un rire collectif soulagé autout de moi. Puis je sentis quelqu'un me soulever . Quelqu'un de froid. Ah ! Je proteste !

- Jacob ,murmurais-je

- Laisse toi faire Nes..

- Non , coupais-je Esmée , laissez moi.

- Renesmée , sois raisonnable s'il te plait , plaida ma mère.

- Je veux Jacob , pleurnichais-je.

- Et tu l'auras , entendis-je gronder.

Je sentis que quelqu'un m'arrachait et me prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte chaude , brûlante , rassurante .. Mon Jacob. J'en soupirai de bonheur. Il me portait comme une princesse. Ou une jeune mariée , ça dépend du degré de romantisme dans le sang ! Je me blottis contre lui et pressai mon nez à hauteur de son pectoral gauche.

Hmmmm musclé mon chéri .. je ..

- Nessie , par pitié .. geignis mon père .

Ah oui. C'est vrai . J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup , et contemplai ma famille depuis les bras de mon amour. Mes parents et grands parents étaient tout proche , mon grand père avait une moue réprobratrice , ma grand mère une mine inquiète , mon père un visage horrifié , et ma mère une expression rassurée.

- Je vais bien , réussis-je à articuler.

- Il serait préférable que je vérifie , me dit Carlisle , une telle chu..

Sa voix mourut en même temps que son regard coulissa vers son fils adoptif. Je sentais que la culpabilité rongeai mon père. Bah tiens ! Qu'il culpabilise un coup ! J'irais le réconforter plus tard ! Pour l'instant , c'est MOI qui ai besoin d'être réconforté !

- Nessie , continua mon grand père , laisse moi t'examiner ! Tu pourrais avoir un traumatisme quelconque !

- M'en fiche , baragouinais-je .

Ce qui provoqua le rire de Jake.

- Laissez Carlisle , dit-il , je m'occupe d'elle , elle guérit vite de toute façon , ya aucun problèmes !

- Si , justement , clama mon père , sa colère surplombant la culpabilité.

- Papa ? l'appellais-je

- Oui mon trésor , me répondit-il de sa voix douce.

- Fous moi la paix. Je vais avec Jacob . On discutera de tes actes plus tard.

Ooouuh ! Comme j'avais rêvé de dire ça à l'un de mes parents un jour ! Ben c'est chose faite . Sans attendre une quelconque réponse , Jake m'entraîna en riant à travers les bois.

Au bout d'un moment , nous débouchâmes chez lui. Il passa la porte et me porta directement dans sa chambre . Il m'allongea sur son lit , et alla fermer la porte.

Quand il se retourna pour revenir vers moi , j'eus enfin le loisir de le contempler. Mon dieu..Qu'il était grand ! Et beau ! Et fort ! Et musclé ! Et.. Okay c'est bon on se calme.

- Nessie ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Il avait l'air gêné. Hin Hin.

- Parce que tu es beau.

- Oh ! euh..ahem..et bien..c'est cool. Enfin sympa je veux dire. Enfin..voilà quoi.

J'éclatai de rire , malgré une côte encore un peu douloureuse. Et oui , même si je pouvais être blessée mais guérir toute seule , le processus est un peu plus long que celui des loups garous.

- Nessie ?

- Oui ?

- tu me fais peur , arrête de rire comme une dératée !

- Moi ? Tu me traites de cinglée là ?

- Hmm.. On dirait bien oui..

Je me relevai et amorçai un geste pour sauter par la fenêtre. Une prison de bras m'en empêcha.

- Où tu vas comme ça , souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

Je frissonai de plaisir malgré moi.

- Dormir dehors.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis cinglée , tu l'as dit toi même , alors je ne voudrais pas m'imposer tu comprends..

Il rit.

- Oh mon amour ..! Très bien... Je suis désolé . Tu es entièrement saine d'esprit. Et je t'aime !

- Ah ! souris-je de contentement .

- J'ai eu peur tu sais. dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Peur de quoi ?

- J'en sais rien.. J'ai vu ton père sauter , j'allai muter pour me défendre , et je t'ai vu jaillir. Et être blackboulée..

Je me détachai de ses bras et le regardai dans les yeux. Il avait le regard inquiet. Je lui caressai doucement la joue .

- ça va Jake , rien de cassé , lui dis-je en montrant mon corps.

Il me prit les deux mains , me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Renesmée..

Oula...

- Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui , je ne veux plus jamais que tu le fasses , daccord ?

_Hein ?_

- Quoi ?

- Plus jamais tu ne t'interposes entre quelqu'un qui veut m'attaquer et moi. Compris ?

- Eh ! m'énervais-je , me donne pas d'ordre s'il te plait ! Pour ça , mes parents s'y collent c'est bon..

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu n'es qu'à moitié vampire ! Oui , tu cicatrises peut être ! Mais le jour ou ton coeur s'arrête d'un coup , aucune guérison n'est possible ! Et je t'interdis de mourir avant moi ! Je t'interdis de mourir tout court !

Son regard s'était enflammé durant sa mini tirade. Et moi , je ne sus pas trop comment réagir . Alors , je décidai de ne rien dire et de simplement le prendre dans mes bras. Il entoura ma taille , et j'encerclai sa nuque.

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et renifla mon odeur. Il semblait si fragile tout d'un coup !

- J'en mourrais si je venais à te perdre ma Nessie, murmura-t-il.

- J'en mourrais aussi Jake, répondis-je sur le même ton , si tu mourrais. C'est pour ça que je suis intervenue.. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te fasse du mal. Et que toi aussi tu lui fasses du mal.. Quoique tu en dises , vous vous seriez battu , et les deux auraient été blessés.. En m'interposant , j'étais sûre d'arrêter toute bagarre à venir , et qu'aucune personne que j'aime ne souffre.

- Donc , tu ne t'aimes pas ?

- Jake , soupirais-je en me détachant de lui .

- Nessie , m'interrompit-il , c'est moi qui te protège , pas l'inverse ! Jamais on ne se serait entretuer ! ç'aurait juste été une ..enfin..une baston amicale quoi!

Je le regardai bizarrement .

- OkOk , peut être que ça aurait pu dégénérer un chouilla , mais yaurait quand même pas eu mort d'homme !

Je soupirai.

- Nessie , regarde moi.

J'obtempérai.

- JE te protège Ok ? Je suis indestructible , daccord ? Tu ne me perdras pas , alors laisse moi être l'homme dans notre couple !

- Ou le loup , soufflais-je en cherchant ses bras une nouvelle fois.

Il rit en m'enlaçant .

J'étais définitivement bien ici. Cependant , il me restait quelque chose à faire avant de pouvoir être totalement apaisée.

- Jake ?

- Hmmm ?

- Je dois parler avec mon père .

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**MINUTE PUB :**

**Allez lire la fiction de DOUMBEA : La mission de Johanna **

**Qui est dans mes favoris ! Ne vous fiez pas à son résumé (:pp) qui est , elle l'avoue également , pas terrible , sa fiction est superbe ! J'avais moi même aussi quelques doutes , mais un jour d'ennui plus tard ,et me voilà totalement accro ! :)**

**Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Chapitre habituel de la quinzaine !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos mises en alerte , favoris , et vos reviews !**

**Je me dépêche de vous poster ce chapitre , je pars en cours !**

**Bisous !**

* * *

PDV Renesmée

Je me retrouvai une nouvelle face sur le bord de la falaise. J'attendais mon père. Je lui avais envoyé un message , lui demandant de venir me retrouver ici.

Je le sentis plus que je ne l'entendis approcher.

Je tentais de fermer mon esprit , de ne penser à rien , comme me l'avait appris Alice.

- Nessie ?

Sa voix était anxieuse. Coupable. Je soupirais. Je connaissais très bien mon père . Quoi que je puisse faire , ou dire , il continuera de se sentir coupable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie . Fin qui n'était heureusement pas pour maintenant . Prenant une grande inspiration , je me retournai vers lui et plantais sur lui un regard accusateur.

- Ecoute , commença-t-il , tu es en droit de m'en vouloir , de me blâmer . Je me sens horriblement mal depuis ..ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu n'aurais jamais du te mettre entre lui et moi Nessie , continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi . Te blesser...mon dieu ! C'est la dernière chose au moinde que je souhaitais ! Je suis le plus misérable des pères et je ..

- Papa papa stop ! l'interrompis-je . ça ne sert à rien de te blâmer. Ce qui est fait est fait maintenant. Je n'en garde aucune séquelle , tu peux donc oublier ta culpabilité. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir blessé.

- Ah non ? me demanda-t-il , surpris.

- Non . Je t'en veux parce que tu as voulu blesser Jacob. Et ça , je ne l'accepte pas.

Il se renfrogna.

- Mais j'hallucine ! explosais-je enfin . Mais qu'est ce que tu espères ? Que je sois comme maman et que je te pardonne tout ?

- Ne mêle pas ta mère à cette histoire , gronda-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dis Renesmée ? Que je suis heureux que tu sois énamourée de Jacob ? Non. Que je vais vous donner ma bénédiction ? Certainement pas. Tu n'as que 7 ans Nessie , 7 ans ! Et j'en veux au clébard de ne pas te laisser profiter de ton enfance.

Je vis rouge.

- De quel droit tu l'appelles le clébard ? Tu ne prends même pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça !

- C'est tout réfléchi Nessie ! Tu n'es pas prête pour une pseudo histoire d'amour avec lui ! Tu ne sais rien de l'amour ! Rien d'une quelconque relation ! Tu es novice là dedans !

- Maman avait 17 ans quand elle t'as rencontré ! rétorquais-je , les larmes aux yeux.

- 17 ans ! pas 7 !

- Tu sais très bien qu'au fond de moi j'ai 18 ans ! Alors arrête de m'opposer cet argument ridicule !

Il se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez . Il faisait souvent ça quand il était énervé .

- Ecoute , se calma-t-il , tu sais que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie , ta mère et toi êtes les personnes que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Alors fais l'effort de comprendre que si je te dis tout ça , c'est dans ton intérêt ! Jacob est immature , il ne grandit pas ! Il ne pense qu'à lui , à son propre intérêt ! Il n'a jamais changé pour ça ! Déjà avant que tu sois née il a prouvé à maintes reprises ce dont il était capable .

Je me raidis. Je savais parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Mais je n'étais pas ici pour parler de leur triangle amoureux d'autrefois. Non . Je ne le laisserais pas m'atteindre avec ça.

- C'est du passé tout ça , crachais-je , arrête de rabâcher cette vieille histoire , ça ne me fais plus rien !

- Tu mens très mal Nessie , me contra-t-il , et n'oublie pas que je lis dans tes pensées. Cette histoire t'affecte plus que tu ne veux te l'avouer toi même ! Tu gardes une rancoeur enfouie au fond de toi. Et cette rancoeur est dirigée contre Jacob , et même contre ta mère . Inconsciemment , tu lui en veux, et tu ne le montres pas !

- C'est faux , soufflais-je , les larmes menaçant de déborder à tout instant.

- Non , continua-t-il , et tu comprends pourquoi je refuse que tu t'engages dans quoique ce soit avec lui. Tu n'es pas prête à passer l'éponge sur le fait qu'il était amoureux de Bella auparavant.

- Non ! criais-je

Je voulus m'enfuir en courant , mais , conscient de mes pensées , il m'intercepta aisément , et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu lui en veux.

ça sonnait plus comme une constatation. Et...je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il avait tort. De toutes mes forces je voulais lui cracher au visage mon entière confiance en Jake , mon entière dévotion. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et je lui en voulais pour ça. J'en voulais à tout le monde. A ma mère , qui avait su se faire aimer de l'homme de mes rêves , à mon père , qui mettait le doigt sur ce qui faisait mal et qui voulait encore contrôler ma vie , à ma famille entière , qui ne voulait pas me laisser faire mes propres expériences et choix. Et enfin, j'en voulais à Jacob . Je lui en voulais d'avoir tout tenter pour pour une autre femme. Je laissais libre court à mes larmes. Mon père me tenait fermement contre son torse , et me caressai les cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Il me murmurait des mots , je ne les entendais pas , trop concentrée sur ma peine , ma rancoeur et mes ressentis. Finalement , ils avaient peut être tous raison , je n'avais pas encore la maturité nécessaire pour faire le point , pour prendre du recul avec tout ça. Je me dégageai violemment et furieusement des bras de mon père , et lui tournai le dos.

- Ness..

- Non. Ne dis rien.

Il soupira et se mis à côté de moi . Je me concentrai sur les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les rochers , dans un bruit rassurant , et magnifique.

- Tu veux que je parle avec Jacob ? Lui expliquer ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai , m'écriais-je . Laisse moi tranquille ! Laisse NOUS tranquille ! J'ai le droit de vivre ! je règlerais mes problèmes toute seule ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle ! Tu es déjà suffisamment dans ma tête comme ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin en plus que tu essayes de tout contrôler !

Il me regarda , tristement .

- Nessie , je t'aime . Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse !

- Mais je ne suis pas malheureuse ! scandais-je , c'est toi qui me rend malheureuse là ! C'est toi qui essaye de tout faire pour que tout ce en quoi je crois s'effondre ! Alors ne viens me clamer ton amour , je n'y crois pas ! Je n'en veux pas !

Ces derniers mots de ma part rendirent son regard encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était et il me lâcha le bras. Je m'enfuis , pensant qu'il allait se jeter derrière moi , mais il n'en fis rien. Je courus aussi vite que ma condition de demi-vampire me le permettait. Je ne savais pas où j'allais , je savais juste que je devais courrir. Courrir loin de lui , loin de sa vérité qui me lacérait le coeur , qui faisait remonter à la surface tout ce que je m'étais promis d'oublier.

Ma course me conduisit sans surprise vers la vieille maison de Billy et Jacob. Maison devant laquelle Jake m'attendais , anxieusement , assis sur le perron. Je ralentis , et tentai de me calmer. Il sentit mon trouble car il se leva d'un bond et vint m'enlacer aussitôt. Je m'abandonnai à son étreinte , et sanglotai bruyamment. Dans mes larmes , je fis couler tout l'amertume que je pouvais ressentir , toutes les émotions que j'avais jusque là tenter de réfréner. Maintenant , les vannes étaient ouvertes, et il m'était impossible de les refermer. J'avais tellement blindé mon coeur , que maintenant il explosait.

- Nessie Nessie , s'inquiéta Jacob quand mes pleurs s'intensifièrent , qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ri..rien , hoquetais-je.

- Nessie voyons !

Il me serra encore plus fort , tentant de me témoigner son soutien , alors qu'il ne savait pas que ma colère était également dirigée contre lui.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas , murmura-t-il doucement , dans mes cheveux. Je vois bien que ça s'est mal passé. Explique moi.

Je sentais bien que je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps . Et s'il continuait de m'encourager , ça risquait fort de tourner en dispute , Jacob étant aussi entêté que moi.

- Nessie , je t'en prie !

- Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas ? explosais-je

Il me relâcha , surpris de mon changement soudain de ton.

- Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus de faire comme si rien ne me touchait ! De faire comme si je n'étais pas inquiète quand tu rigoles avec ma mère ! Comme si tout ce qui s'est passé il y a plus de 7 ans ne veut rien dire ! J'en ai assez que l'on me cache des choses , j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une petite poupée fragile ! Je n'en peux plus ok ? Je craque !

Il se recula , choqué par mes éclats de voix , peiné aussi , je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Je ne voulais pas commencer une quelconque relation basée sur de la rancoeur et de la frustration.

- Ness je ...je ne sais pas trop quoi dire , balbutia-t-il , je ne savais pas que toute cette histoire te minait autant..

- ben si , soufflais-je .

- Ecoute , tout ça c'est du passé et je..

- Mais tout le monde me répète ça Jake , répondis-je , et ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens au fond de moi !

- Et quoi , s'énerva-t-il , qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je change le passé ? C'est impossible . Que je te dise que je n'étais pas amoureux de Bella ? Faux . Oui je l'ai aimé , certes, mais combien de fois est ce qu'il faudra que je te répète que cet amour existait uniquement à cause de toi ?

- Mais là n'est pas le problème Jacob ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à oublier ça ? C'est ...difficile.. Il me faut du temps c'est tout ..

- Tu as eu du temps pour t'y faire déjà ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème !

- Jake .., soufflais-je , sentant les larmes réaffluer dans mes yeux , écoute , essaye de me comprendre s'il te plaît..

- Nessie ya rien à comprendre ! Tu es une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Tu penses que parce qu'un jour dans ma vie il a pu se passer quelque chose entre ta mère et moi , ça change ce que je ressens pour toi ? Tu penses que je fais un transfert c'est ça ?

Horrifié , il recula et me regarda durement. Je n'osais pas lui avouer que c'était exactement ce que je pensais.

- Ness...L'imprégnation est bien réelle , je ne joue pas ! Il m'est impossible d'aimer deux personnes , lorsque je suis déjà imprégné !

- Ma mère l'a pourtant fait , murmurais-je , plus pour moi que pour lui.

Il se rapprocha vivement de moi et me pris par les épaules.

- Elle n'est PAS un loup garou ! Elle n'est pas imprégnée ! Arrête Nessie ! Tu ne vois pas que tu te fais du mal toute seule ?

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ça..Je suis désolée. C'est comme ça..Il me faut encore du temps..

- Tu..tu es en train de me larguer ? hoqueta-t-il

- Je..Je n'en sais rien.. ça vaut mieux pour nous deux je pense.. Du moins pour l'instant.

Comme électrocuté , il me lâche , et se prit la tête dans les mains après avoir poussé un cri rageux.

- C'est tout toi ça ! On fait un pas en avant , il faut que tu en fasses trois en arrière !

Il était en colère. Très en colère . Je le laissais déverser toute sa rage , sachant qu'elle était justifiée. Il continuait de vociférer , quand une odeur nouvelle nous chatouilla les narines. Aussitôt , il s'arrêta , et fut près de moi en deux temps trois mouvements. Il me mit derrière lui , et scruta la forêt.

- Jake..murmurais-je , ce n'est pas un vampire..

- Ni un loup , compléta-t-il. C'est ..nouveau..différent..je ne sais pas...

L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte , signe qu'elle se rapprochait . Je ne la connaissais pas , et pourtant elle me semblait terriblement familière , mais lointaine en même temps. Je sentis Jacob trembler , signe qu'il n'était pas loin de la transformation .

- Jake , ce n'est peut être pas un ennemi !

- Non plus un ami , grogna-t-il .

Nous n'eumes pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une silhouette émergea enfin. L'odeur de vampire nous atteignit en pleine face , et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jake mute , sous mes yeux ébahis. Je me décalai afin de distinguer le nouveau venu , et fut stupéfaite quand je le reconnus enfin.

- Nahuel ?

* * *

V**oili voilou :)**

**Tout se met en place petit à petit !**

**Review les filles , reviews ! :D**

**Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord pardon de ce retard ! Carnaval oblige , et forcée par des amis tyranniques , j'étais absente de chez moi hier !**

**Je vous poste donc ce chapitre aujourd'hui !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**Merci à :**

**xXOolauraOoXx : **Merci pour ta review ! La suite maintenant !

**Gin's : **Léger petit retard...J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur :D Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Jake , ce n'est peut être pas un ennemi !_

_- Non plus un ami , grogna-t-il ._

_Nous n'eumes pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une silhouette émergea enfin. L'odeur de vampire nous atteignit en pleine face , et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jake mute , sous mes yeux ébahis. Je me décalai afin de distinguer le nouveau venu , et fut stupéfaite quand je le reconnus enfin._

_- Nahuel ?_

La nuit était tombé depuis déjà pas mal de temps , mais je n'étais pas fatiguée.

Assise en face de lui , je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi , tandis qu'autour de la table , mes parents ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett , Jacob et moi attendions le retour de Carlisle , Esmé , Alice et Jasper.

Jake était vraiment tendu. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt ou à cause de notre visiteur impromptu.

_**Flashback , **__quelques instants plus tôt_

- Renesmée ? C'est toi ?

Nahuel avait l'air vraiment surpris. Il tenta de s'approcher de moi mais Jake grogna et ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière.

- Tout doux Jacob , le rassurais-je.

Je m'avançai , prudemment tout de même , vers lui.

- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demandais-je doucement.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent tout d'un coup.

- Il faut que je te parle , répondit-il , à toi et toute ta famille.

Le ton qu'il avait employé m'incita à penser que s'il était venu jusqu'ici ce n'était pas pour emprunter une recette de cuisine à ma grand mère ...

- Euh très bien..

J'allais m'approcher encore plus , mais Jacob se positionna vivement entre Nahuel et moi.

- Jake , grondais-je , laisse moi ! Il est inoffensif.

- Laisse , ce n'est pas grave , s'impatienta Nahuel , mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

J'acquiésais , et plongeai mon regard dans celui lupin de Jacob.

- Jacob , lui dis-je doucement mais fermement, je ne risque rien. Reste derrière moi , à côté , devant , ou je ne sais où , et nous allons à la villa.

D'un signe de la tête , j'encourageai Nahuel à me suivre , et tous les trois , nous partîmes en direction de la villa.

Arrivés devant la porte , je vis que mon père nous y attendait déjà. Il dévisagea Nahuel en silence.

- Entre , dit-il enfin , d'un ton lugubre.

Et voilà comment nous nous retrouvions dans cette situation...

_**FIN Flashback**_

Mon père , déjà au courant de la situation , par l'intermédiaire des pensées de Nahuel , arborait un regard sombre . Il ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'oeil inquiet , comme si j'allais m'évaporer d'un coup.

Enfin , nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée. Mes grands parents , Alice et Jasper vinrent nous rejoindre , avec leurs mines des mauvais jours.

- Nahuel , commença mon grand père , je suis très heureux de te revoir. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage !

- Très bon oui , répondit l'intéressé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? demanda Jasper.

Mon père soupira fortement .

- Je vais tout vous expliquer , mais ne m'interrompez pas , s'il vous plaît.

Nous acquiésâmes tous à la requête de notre invité.

- Bien. Vous vous souvenez de ma tante ? Huilen ?

- C'est aussi grâce à elle que je suis encore là.., murmurais-je.

- Oui , continua Nahuel. Et bien justement , après la discorde avec les Volturi il y a sept ans , ils sont venus comme promis rendre visite à mon père, Joham. Après une discussion mouvementée , dans laquelle mon créateur a juré ses grands dieux qu'Aro et Caïus mourront , ils l'ont détruit. Caïus a voulu également supprimer mes soeurs , mais Aro et Marcus ont refusé. Après cette histoire , mes soeurs ont entrepris de me retrouver , ainsi que Huilen , car elles n'avaient plus personne et se sentaient seules. Le problème , c'est que Joham les avait éduqué dans l'idée qu'elles étaient des déesses , supérieures aux humains , et que par conséquent ils étaient à leur service.

Nahuel se passa la main sur le visage d'un air las.

- Huilen a bien tenté de leur faire renoncer à cette vision de la vie , mais ma plus jeune soeur , celle qui avait 17ans lors de votre affrontement , n'a pas apprécié de s'entendre dire qu'elle était l'égale des humains. Elle s'en est pris à ma tante . Mes deux autres soeurs et moi même avons réussi à calmer ses ardeurs durant un temps , mais l'éducation de Joham était tellement ancrée en elle... Elle a fini par partir. Carla et Ariana pleuraient le départ de leur soeur , tandis que Huilen se lamentait de n'avoir rien pu faire. Orléane s'est d'abord rendu en Italie . Elle voulait se venger des Volturi pour avoir tué la seule personne qui la voyait telle qu'elle était vraiment , selon elle. Elle a réussi à être conduite devant Aro , Caïus et Marcus , et a craché son venin. Et c'est là , dit-il en se tournant vers moi , que ton nom est venu dans leur conversation. Les Volturi lui ont mis en tête que tout ça était uniquement ta faute. Que si tu n'avais pas existé , Joham serait encore en vie. Ils ont également mentionné le nom d'Alice , arguant que si elle ne m'avait pas désespérément cherché, ils n'auraient jamais été au courant des expérimentations de mon géniteur.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut la table. Ma mère avait une expression apeurée , et tenait fermement ma main dans la sienne.

Jake n'était pas non plus en reste . Tout ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême , et ses jointures étaient tellement blanches, que j'eus peur qu'un os de sa main ne se rebelle et décide de montrer sa tête.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? s'enquit mon grand père.

- Je.., hésita Nahuel en regardant mon père.

- Vas-y , l'encouragea ce dernier , la mâchoire serrée.

- Je l'ai aidé , soupira-t-il enfin.

- Quoi ? sursautais-je

- Non non , s'empressa de corriger Nahuel , pas aidée dans le sens où je désirais ta mort Renesmée , je lui ai fais croire que j'étais de son côté , afin de pouvoir contrôler ce qu'elle faisait , et de venir vous prévenir le jour où elle déciderait de vous retrouver , pour..te tuer. Toi et Alice.

Je regardai Alice , et vis qu'elle était déjà en train de scruter l'avenir.

- Je ne peux pas la voir , déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment . Je pensais que votre espèce me serait plus claire maintenant , mais tout reste toujours aussi flou. Je suis désolée.

Jasper lui entoura les épaules d'un geste réconfortant , et elle cala sa petite tête dans son torse.

- Donc si je résume bien , on doit s'attendre à ce qu'elle débarque ici .

Je tournai ma tête vers Jacob. Il regardait fixement Nahuel en attendant une réponse à sa question.

- Non.

Alors là , j'étais perdue. Et Nahuel restait pensif. Il avait l'air de dialoguer silencieusement avec mon père. Et ça ne froissais personne là ?

- Dis donc , m'emportais-je un peu , tu ne voudrais pas finir ton histoire là ? Que je sache si oui ou non Alice et moi devons nous cacher !

- Nessie , du calme , me dit mon père.

Je le fusillais du regard. Sous prétexte qu'une demi vampire voulait ma peau je devrais oublier que je lui en voulais ? Pas sûr ça ! Loin d'être sûr même..

- Nessie.., s'exaspéra-t-il.

- On t'écoute Nahuel , le coupais-je.

- Euh , oui.., dit-il en fixant mon père , comme pour chercher son approbation. J'ai réussi à l'entraîner sur une fausse piste , en lui disant que vous aviez déménagé il y quatre ans , et que je n'avais plus de nouvelles. Nul doute qu'elle passera forcément un jour par ici pour chercher vos traces..

- Où est-elle en ce moment ? demanda ma mère.

- En France .

- Bon. Et bien nous avons une marge d'au moins 8000 kilomètres ! ça devrait nous laisser le temps d'envisager comment on va s'occuper de son cas !

Emmett , ou l'art de la finesse.

- Vous..vous comptez la tuer ? blêmit Nahuel.

- Si elle veut s'en prendre à Nessie ou Alice , nous n'hésiterons pas ! prévint Rosalie.

- Nous devons d'abord réfléchir à tout ça . Ne prenons pas de décisions trop hâtives.

Nahuel remercia d'un signe de tête ma grand mère.

- Moi , renchérit Jacob , je vous dit une seule chose. La première personne qui vient ici dans le but de tuer Nessie , soeur ou pas , elle mourra.

- Nous ne sommes pas forcément obligés d'en arriver là.., rétorqua Nahuel.

- Si elle approche d'elle à moins de deux cent mètres , alors si , je peux te jurer qu'on en arrivera là , s'énerva Jake.

- Jacob , lui dis-je doucement , ça va..

- Non ça ne va pas ! Personne , humain, vampire ou demi vampire , ne touchera à un seul de tes cheveux Nessie !

Sous la colère qui l'animait , je sentais couver une grande inquiétude. Je mis ma main sur sa joue , et lui fit passer des images d'apaisement , afin qu'il se calme. Lorsque je voulus reprendre ma main , il l'encercla de la sienne , et la serra tendrement.

- Bon , repris-je , qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Pour commencer , tu vas te coucher , répondit mon père. Tu vas au lycée demain , tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Quoi ? Il est totalement impensable que j'aille au lycée dans une situation pareille !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Mais enfin ! Je..

- Chérie , m'interrompit ma mère doucement , il ne servirait à rien de te morfondre ici. De plus , il faut continuer à sauvegarder les apparences.

- Je suis d'accord , dit le traître de loup garou, mais çe ne s'applique pas à moi. Je vais..

- oh non Jacob Black ! Si je vais devoir jouer la mascarade de la petite lycéenne humaine sans problème , tu vas t'y coller aussi !

- Mais..

- Pas de mais ! Ne me sors pas l'excuse du "je vais informer la meute" , tu y vas ce soir , tu règles tes affaires, tu dors , et tu viens me chercher demain à 7h45. Je t'attendrais.

Il me regarda bizarrement , tandis que je sentais que ma famille tentait de réprimer un rire.

- Euh..d'accord ..capitula Jacob.

Il se leva , tenta de m'embrasser , mais je détournai la tête , et ses lèvres atterrirent donc sur ma joue. Il soupira longuement , et m'embrassa le sommet de la tête. Il marmonna un vague "_a plus" _a tout le monde et s'en alla.

- Eh bien ma nièce ! s'esclaffa mon oncle Emmett. Je suis fière de toi ! ça sent la touche Rosalie dans ta manière de lui parler !

La dite Rosalie lui claqua l'arrière de la tête en soupirant faussement d'exaspération.

L'ambiance était légèrement plus détendue , sauf que je sentais mes parents et Jasper sur le qui-vive.

- Nessie , me dit ma mère , tu rentres au cottage ou tu dors ici ?

- Ici , répondis-je automatiquement , ne me voyant pas marcher maintenant jusque là bas.

- Alors vas-y , tu auras une longue journée demain.

Elle m'enlaça , et me serra très fort dans ses bras. Dans cette étreinte , je pouvais ressentir sa peur , son inquiétude , ses angoisses. Je la comprenais. J'aimais tellement ma mère , que si je découvrais que quelqu'un souhaitait sa mort , je n'en dormirais plus.

J'embrassais mes grands parents , ainsi que Rose et Emmett , et fit un signe de tête à mon père. Peiné , il me le rendit néanmoins. Je me tournai vers Nahuel.

- Tu dors toi aussi je suppose..

- Oui , me répondit-il.

- Il y a des chambres d'amis à l'étage , lui dit Esmé , tu dois être fatigué ! Viens , je vais te la montrer.

Je lui dit de passer une bonne nuit , et montai. Je pouvais entendre ma grand mère lui dire de se mettre à l'aise , qu'elle lui apporterait des vêtements propres.

Je pris une douche , qui me fis le plus grand bien , et passai mes habits pour la nuit. Un simple débardeur blanc et un pantacourt de pyjama.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit. Je commençai à fermer les yeux quand j'entendis toquer à la porte.

- Entrez , dis-je doucement.

- On peut parler ?

Je levai les yeux vers le nouveau venu , et fus surprise de découvrir Nahuel , sur le pas de ma porte , hésitant.

- Entre, je t'en prie .

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Pour celles qui auraient un petit trou de mémoire (aucune honte hein , j'ai dû moi même retourner lire la fin de Révélation..!) , Huilen est une vampire , la soeur de Pire (superbe rime...) qui a mis au monde Nahuel avant de mourir . Et Joham est le père de Nahuel , qui veut créer une nouvelle race , les demis vampires. Il a donc 3 filles et un fils , Nahuel.**

**Voilà pour le petit rappel :D**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines ! :)**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**A bientôt**

**Bises à toutes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Bon alors , tout d'abord, avec tous les problèmes de FF qui durent depuis samedi , je n'ai pas réussi à vous poster ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui ! J'ai voulu le faire ce matin , mais j'avais un partiel alors... :S**

**Ensuite , merci à toutes !**

**Merci à :**

**xXOolauraOoXx **: (galère pour écrire ton pseudo ! ^^) Non je ne vous ai pas oublié , t'inquiète ! :D Merci pour ta review.

**Gin's : **Ah tiens moi aussi je l'adore ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_Je m'allongeai dans mon lit. Je commençai à fermer les yeux quand j'entendis toquer à la porte._

_- Entrez , dis-je doucement._

_- On peut parler ?_

_Je levai les yeux vers le nouveau venu , et fus surprise de découvrir Nahuel , sur le pas de ma porte , hésitant._

_- Entre, je t'en prie ._

Nahuel entra furtivement, sans fermer la porte , comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait l'air de vouloir rester debout ...

- Viens t'asseoir, lui dis-je en tapotant le bord de mon lit. Mais allume la lumière avant s'il te plaît !

Il s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Instinctivement , je me décalai , histoire de ne pas être trop proche de lui quand même.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il soudain .

- Quoi ? répondis-je , ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de sa question.

- C'est juste que..j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir bouleverser ton petit monde ..

- Oh, ça. Nahuel , comment est ce que je pourrais bien t'en vouloir ? Tu n'y es pour rien du tout ! Au contraire, tu es venu ici de ton plein gré nous prévenir, je devrais te remercier plutôt !

- Je n'irais pas jusque là..

- Moi si !

Il se tortilla nerveusement sur mon lit et me fixa. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma dans la foulée.

- Comment vas-tu sinon..., murmura-t-il enfin. ça faisait longtemps.

- Oui, rétorquais-je sur le même ton. Sept ans de vie demi-vampirienne déjà..Je suis heureuse. Et toi Nahuel ?

- Ma vie n'a pas changé, sourit-il. J'ai été heureux aux côtés de Huilen.. Mais depuis ce qui se passe je suis..contrarié. En permanence.

- Je comprends..

- Tu sors avec le loup garou ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Bonne question.

- C'est ..compliqué.., répondis-je , n'ayant pas tellement envie de m'étaler sur le sujet.

- Je ne pense pas que savoir si on est en couple ou pas avec quelqu'un est compliqué.

- Euh Nahuel ? rétorquais-je, déroutée par sa dernière phrase. Excuse moi mais ça ne te regarde pas.

- Désolé , s'excusa-t-il rapidement. C'est juste que son comportement envers toi était étrange tout à l'heure..Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me poser des questions..

- T'inquiète pas. ça va.

- Il est amoureux de toi, dit-il simplement.

J'hésitai avant de répondre. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à ma vie sentimentale ?

- Oui. répondis-je enfin.

- Et toi..tu l'es de lui ?

- Nahuel...

- Je sais , je sais. Vie privée. Je me demandais juste.. Tu as eu l'air d'esquiver quand il a voulu t'embrasser.

- C'est parce que je l'esquivais, marmonnais-je.

- Dispute de couple ?

- Mais quelle curiosité ! m'offusquais-je faussement en retenant un rire.

- Désolé ! Je me demandais juste si tu étais une chasse gardée. Ou non.

Je fronçai les sourcils .

- Comment ça une chasse gardée ? m'enquis-je , n'étant pas totalement certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Eh bien.., hésita-t-il , à quel degré tu étais libre..sentimentalement parlant..

- Nahuel , fis-je calmement. Tu ne me connais même pas !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se rencontre pourtant !

- J'avais à peine quelques mois , ça ne compte pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !

- Alors laisse moi apprendre à te connaître ..!

Mince ...quand avais-je perdu le fil de la conversation ? Comment avais-je pu la laisser dériver à ce point ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée..

- A cause du loup ?

- Jacob, le contredis-je en haussant le ton , comme chaque fois lorsque j'avais l'impression qu'on s'en prenait à lui. Il s'appelle Jacob !

- Si tu veux. Alors ? C'est à cause de lui ?

- Eh bien en partie oui !

Très grosse la partie .. Gigantesque même..

- Pourquoi ne pas me laisser une chance ? Peut être que tu découvrirais que je te correspond mieux que lui.

Il avait soufflé cette dernière en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

- Laisse moi une chance , Renesmée..

Soudain , les sens en alerte, je sentis une odeur boisée plus que familière tout près de moi. Je tournai vivement la tête en même temps que Nahuel , qui l'avait également senti.

Jake était sur le pas de la porte, les poings serrés, un air furieux sur le visage. Mais ce c'était pas contre moi. Toute sa rage était apparemment destinée à Nahuel.

Je remarquai que sa poitrine tremblait , signe de l'extrême état de colère et de nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait.

_Oh non.._

PDV Jacob

Je haïssais cette situation , je haïssais cette fille qui voulait s'en prendre à _E_lle , et je haïssais ce Nahuel d'être revenu dans nos vies.

Bella m'avait charrié sur ce point il y a sept ans , me disant qu'en temps voulu j'aurais de la concurrence. Elle avait dit ça en rigolant , mais j'avais bien l'impression qu'aujourd'hui elle avait vu juste.

Résistant à l'envie de rejoindre mon imprégnée , je mutai , et courru vers la forêt , sondant ma tête afin de savoir lesquels de mes frères étaient transformés.

_Et moi je compte pour des prunes ? _- Leah -

_Et voilà qu'elle recommence à se plaindre ! _- Quil -

_La ferme vous deux ! On dirait que Jacob a des trucs à nous dire ! _- Sam-

_Merci Sam , dis-je enfin. Effectivement , réunion de crise !_

_ça concerne Nessie alors ! _- Embry-

_comment tu le sais ? métonnais-je_

_tout ce qui concerne Nessie tourne en crise.. , répondit Embry ._ Et je pus sentir qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

_Okay mais là c'est vraiment important ! Alors écoutez moi sans m'interrompre_

Je leur fis défiler dans ma tête le retour de Nahuel et la conversation qui s'en suivit. Bien sûr , n'ayant pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser , ils purent tous assister à une rediffusion de ma dispute avec _E_lle.

_Wow désolé Mec ! Je suis toujours dépité quand je me dispute avec ma Kimmy.. _- Jared -

Je grognai en retour, et m'affalai. Attendant qu'ils me rejoignent tous , je posai ma lourde tête sur mes pattes avant.

Quand enfin ils furent présents, je me redressai.

_On fait quoi alors ? _- Paul -

_On patrouille, répondit Sam. On établit un périmètre de sécurité autour de Forks , et on est attentif aux nouvelles odeurs ! Il faudrait également rajouter des rondes. Jake , continua-t-il en s'adressant à moi , ta meute et toi n'avait qu'à rester sur le territoire des Cullen , je pense qu'il ne seront pas contre._

_Non, rétorquais-je . J'irais en parler à Carlisle demain. Quil , Embry , Leah , vous en êtes ? _

_Ouais. répondirent-ils en choeur._

_J'ose même pas imaginer si c'était Claire qui était menacée..renchérit Quil en frissonnant._

_Merci Quil , fit Leah , je crois qu'il se sent mieux maintenant !_

_Où est Seth ? demandais-je en faisant fi de leur petit intermède._

_Avec Sue et Charlie , grimaça-t-elle._

Je souris intérieurement. Leah avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée de sa mère et Charlie en couple. Cela faisait pourtant déjà six ans...

_La ferme Jake ! m'ordonna-t-elle._

_Eh ! rigolais-je. C'est moi l'alphâ !_

_M'en fiche ! Tu m'obéis c'est tout !_

_Oui madame !_

_N_ous plaisantâmes encore un instant jusqu'à ce que j'eus le besoin viscéral de retourner auprès de Nessie.

_Cours , vole Roméo ! Va retrouver ta Juliette !_

_La ferme Paul ! T'es pas mieux avec Rachel toi !_

_Il me reste tout de même un minimum de virilité !_

_A d'autres ! Hein Paulounet ? J'ai entendu comment ma soeur t'appellais !_

Les autres loups se moquèrent de lui tandis qu'il ruminait dans sa barbe. Enfin dans sa fourrure..

_Je vous laisse , les prévins-je._

_Ok , dit Sam. Je vais organiser les patrouilles, toi , va veiller sur ta chérie !_

_J'y cours, répondis-je , joyeux._

Joie qui s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée quand, redevenu humain , j'enfilai mon short en repensant au fait qu'il était urgent que je clarifie la situation avec _E_lle. J'avais attendu trop longtemps pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre notre relation amoureuse.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré de fille aussi buté et têtue qu'elle..Mis à part sa mère bien sûr..

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle donc pas que mon monde tournait autour d'elle ? Non , Elle est mon monde..

Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de voir que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour Bella depuis que j'ai croisé ses magnifiques yeux ?

Pris d'une soudaine urgence que je ne pouvais pas expliquer, je pressai le pas et arrivai devant la villa. Je la contournai , préférant entrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup plus que de passer par la porte d'entrée.

Je levai la tête vers sa fenêtre et me glaçai. La lumière était allumée et je pouvais distinguer que l'espèce d'autre demi vampire annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles était assis sur son lit. Près. Trop près.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour , et ni une , ni deux , je courrais vers la porte, l'ouvris à la volée, et fonçai vers sa chambre. La porte était ouverte et je pouvais entendre leur conversation.

- ...se du loup ? (Le crétin)

- Jacob ! Il s'appelle Jacob ! (Mon amour. Que j'aime quand elle prend mon parti !)

- Si tu veux. Alors ? C'est à cause de lui ?

- Eh bien en partie oui !

A cause de lui que quoi ? Ne me dis pas que...

- Pourquoi ne pas me laisser une chance ? Peut être que tu découvrirais que je te correspond mieux que lui.

Mais _si !_ Cet idiot lui faisait des avances !

- Laisse moi une chance , Renesmée..

N'y tenant plus , je me montrai , et fixai de mon regard tueur l'imposteur assis sur le lit de MA Nessie.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux , mais je ne voyais que lui. La rage s'incrustait dans toutes mes veines, dans mon sang, dans mes artères, mes muscles. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir le tuer , là , maintenant , rien qu'en le gifflant..!

-Jake..

Une voix.. une simple voix..qui essaye de me faire retourner à la réalité..

- Jake ..non..s'il te plaît.

Lentement et difficilement , je tournai ma tête vers _E_lle , et vit qu'elle avait un regard paniqué. Mon ange paniquait . Pourquoi ?

- Calme toi.. je t'en prie..

Ainsi , elle ne souhaitait pas que je le réduise en charpie ? En saucisson ? Pourtant , j'avais faim moi...

* * *

**Bon bah.. **

**Le meurtre sanglant de Nahuel n'est pas pour ce chapitre !**

**(sera-t-il un jour dans un chapitre ? Aucune idée ! :D)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis .**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**bisous à toutes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! (20H44 chez moi, on est toujours lundi ! :D)**

**Comme d'habitude, merci à vous qui prenez le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire !**

**(suis trop fatiguée pour vous faire un long speech..^^)**

**Merci à :**

**xXOolauraOoXx : **Rhooo faut le laisser tranquille ce Nahuel !^^ merci pour ta review :)

**Gin's : **J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Merci pour ta review :)

**Tartopom (ma tarte préféréeeeee) : **tu écris en anonyme maintenant ? lool mais noooooooooon j'ai encore besoin de lui pour la suite ! LOL

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_-Jake.._

_Une voix.. une simple voix..qui essaye de me faire retourner à la réalité.._

_- Jake ..non..s'il te plaît._

_Lentement et difficilement , je tournai ma tête vers Elle , et vit qu'elle avait un regard paniqué. Mon ange paniquait . Pourquoi ?_

_- Calme toi.. je t'en prie.._

_Ainsi , elle ne souhaitait pas que je le réduise en charpie ? En saucisson ? Pourtant , j'avais faim moi..._

PDV Nessie

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se transforme ici. Pas dans ma chambre. Je ne souhaitais pas voir les membres de ma famille débarquer au complet..Surtout qu'ils étaient certainement dans la forêt, en train de chasser.. Je savai néanmoins qu'Alice et Jasper n'étaient certainement pas loin.

Mes parents ne m'auraient certainement pas laissé toute seule dans une grande villa avec un demi-vampire adulte dans la chambre d'en face, et un loup garou amoureux qui aurait pu se faufiler discrètement pas la fenêtre.

Je me reconcentrai sur Jake et pu voir que tout son corps tremblait. Alors, sans réfléchir une seule seconde au fait qu'il pouvait me blesser (_ne pas penser à Emily...)_ , je me levai rapidement, et fonçai vers lui à vitesse surhumaine.

Je pris son visage en coupe et le forçai à me regarder, ce qu'il fit au prix d'un immense effort. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'étreignit.

- C'est moi Jake, soufflais-je dans son oreille. Tu dois te calmer..

Je sentai sa peau, déjà naturellement brûlante, irradier totalement. Je notai mentalement la possibilité de me servir de son torse pour faire cuire mon oeuf de demain au cas où nous serions en manque de poele..

_Pas trop le moment là à mon avis..._

M'administrant une claque mentale, je me reconcentrai sur Jacob dont le corps tremblait toujours.

- Je suis là, murmurais-je. Je suis à toi...à toi Jake..

J'entendis vaguement Nahuel grogner derrière moi, mais ne m'en préoccupai pas.

_Un problème à la fois.._

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis le corps de mon loup se détendre, et ses tremblements finirent par cesser, près de dix minutes plus tard.

J'allai me dégager lorsqu'il colla soudainement mon corps au sien, et enserra ma taille de ses bras. Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et je le sentis inspirer mon odeur.

- Ca va ? demandais-je doucement.

- Grâce à toi.., me murmura-t-il en retour.

- Maintenant, lâche moi.., lui intimais-je, n'ayant pas oublié que nous devions encore avoir une explication sérieuse sur notre relation.

- Pas envie.., grogna-t-il.

- Jake..le menaçais-je.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'elle veut ? intervint durement Nahuel. Lâche là !

Jake me dégagea soudain de son emprise, et me contourna pour foncer sur Nahuel. J'attrapai rapidement son bras et le forçai à se tourner dans ma direction.

- Attends moi dans l'ancienne chambre de mon père.

- Hors de question que je sorte d'ici alors qu'il est toujours là ! se récria Jake en désignant Nahuel.

- C'est MA chambre Jake, rétorquais-je. Tu sors. Je viendrais te rejoindre après avoir mis certaines choses au clair.

- Allez le cleb's, se moqua Nahuel, retourne dans ton panier.

- CA SUFFIT ! tonnais-je en retenant une nouvelle fois mon ami. Je ne suis pas un os que deux chiens enragés doivent se disputer ! Alors Nahuel, tu la fermes, et Jake, dégage, avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement !

Jacob tenta de répliquer, mais mon regard noir dut l'en dissuader.

Après un dernier regard mauvais en direction de Nahuel, il sortit de la chambre, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de mon père claquer.

- C'était moins une, soupirais-je.

- Pas commode, le loup, renchérit Nahuel.

Je me tournai vers lui et le fixai durement.

- Nahuel, comprends bien qu'il n'y aura aucune espèce de relation amoureuse possible entre nous. Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'être venu ici dans le but de nous prévenir du danger qui nous guette, mais tu ne peux pas attendre de moi en retour que je tombe à tes pieds.

- Tu n'es pas en couple avec lui, fit-il simplement.

- C'est juste un peu compliqué, répondis-je, légèrement agacée.

- Vous vous êtes disputés, constata-t-il, et tu ne veux plus d'une quelconque relation avec lui.

- Je ne..

Et soudain, je compris.

- Tu nous as espionné ! explosais-je.

- J'ai juste entendu Renesmée, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

- Tu aurais pu te manifester plus tôt ! fis-je, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

- Sors de ma chambre ! dis-je, excédée et énervée.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, sourit-il en se levant.

- Je ne me souviens pas de toi en tant qu'imbecile arrogant.., ajoutais-je tandis qu'il se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- C'est parce qu'à ce moment là je n'étais pas déterminé à me battre pour une femme...

Je voulus répondre mais il était déjà parti.

_Génial..._

Totalement blasée (_c'est triste à cet âge là...) _, je lâchai un grand soupir.

_Après l'hybride, on passe au loup.._

Prenant une grande inspiration, je sortis de ma chambre et pris la direction de celle de mon père. Je toquai doucement à la porte, et, n'entendant pas de réponse, je l'ouvris.

Jacob était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, bras croisés sur le torse, tête tournée vers le ciel.

Je signalai ma présence par un raclement de gorge.

- Je sais que tu es là Nessie..., dit-il, sans se tourner vers moi pour autant.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?

- Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon consentement pour entrer..

Levant les yeux au ciel , je refermai la porte derrière moi, et me dirigeai vers le lit. Je m'installai en tailleur au centre de celui ci, et attendis que Jake daigne s'intéresser à un peu à ma petite personne.

- J'ai cru que tu allais le tuer.., murmurais-je subitement.

- J'étais parti pour, répondit-il, sans une once de regret.

- Et ça ne te fais rien ? demandais-je, ayant peur de la réponse.

- Honnêtement Nessie ? Si j'avais été jusqu'au bout, je l'aurais probablement regretté. Mais pendant l'acte en lui même, je n'aurais ressenti qu'un profond soulagement.

- C'est inhumain de dire ça.., dis-je doucement, l'estomac noué.

- Certainement dû au fait que je ne suis pas totalement humain, rétorqua-t-il, de l'acidité dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si il avait essayé de me descendre ! m'agitais-je soudain.

- Il essayait de te séduire Nessie ! grogna-t-il.

- Et alors Jake ? Et si c'était ce que je voulais ? Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas en compte mes sentiments ?

- C'est ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il, la voix cassée, une touche de colère toujours présente cependant.

- Bien sûr que non ! rectifiais-je.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Où est le problème ? Tu es sérieux là Jacob ?

Je le vis grimacer à l'entente de son prénom entier. Il savait généralement que ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui..

- Tu ne peux pas décider de tuer chaque homme qui décidera que je suis à son goût ! continuais-je. Tu n'y peux rien , c'est comme ça c'est tout.

- Désolé d'être jaloux, railla-t-il.

- Il y a quand même des limites ! le contrais-je. Mon père n'a jamais tenté de tuer ! Malgré tout ce que tu faisais pour lui prendre ma mère !

- Eh bien pardon de ne pas être aussi parfait que ce cher Edward Cullen, fit-il, en se redressant, l'air de vouloir sauter.

Je le rattrapai rapidement , et mis ma main sur son épaule, tandis qu'il me tournait le dos, ses jambes pendouillant dans le vide.

- Je ne veux pas d'un homme parfait, dis-je. Mon père n'est pas parfait, tu es loin de l'être, je le suis encore moins. Et je m'en fiche. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'accepterais de sortir avec un mec qui profiterait de sa condition de loup pour éliminer la concurrence potentielle par la violence.

- Jolie tirade, marmonna-t-il.

- Jacob.., soupirais-je, excédée.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, avant que l'autre pingouin suicidiaire nous interrompe, tu voulais me laisser tomber...

- On a pas eu le temps d'en parler, répondis-je, gênée.

J'avais une sainte horreur de ce genre de conversation. Le genre de conversation qu'il faut avoir quand on ne sait plus vraiment où on en est..Le genre qui peut déraper en moins de cinq secondes..

- Alors parlons-en, dit-il en faisant passer ses jambes dans la chambre.

Il descendit de son rebord.

Nous étions à présent très proche. Si proche que j'étais certaine que si je bougeais mon petit doigt d'un micro millimètre, je le toucherais.

Et cette proximité ne m'aidait en rien à rester lucide.

Son odeur m'enveloppait, me faisait me sentir en vie, pleine, heureuse.

Elle avait en quelque sorte les mêmes vertues qu'une bonne dose de contrôle d'émotions Made In Jasper.

Mais il fallait que je me reprenne. Hors de question qu'il joue la carte de la séduction.

Alors qu'il me fixait, je reculai de quelques pas.

- Arrête d'essayer de m'hypnotiser avec ton regard ! me rebellais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Ca marche ? sourit-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu incapable d'être sérieux plus de vingt secondes ? soupirais-je en secouant la tête.

- C'est la vie, chérie. Je suis comme ça !

- M'appelle pas chérie ! rétorquais-je , mauvaise.

- Tu préfères mon sucre d'orge ?

- Jake ! protestais-je.

- Ecoute Nessie, dit-il, sérieux. Je sais que tu te poses énormément de questions. Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à totalement te faire à l'idée qu'un jour j'ai pu aimer ta mère, même si nous t'avons répéter un nombre incalculable de fois que tu étais la cause de cet amour. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que je suis incapable de ne pas t'aimer, ou de simplement rester assis en te regardant paniquer à chaque fois que je parlerais à Bella.

- Je ne panique p..

- Tu le feras ! m'interrompit-il. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, quoi dire pour te montrer que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je pensai que l'imprégnation était une preuve suffisante, mais visiblement non.

- Je suis désolée, répondis-je. Mais je ne peux pas changer ce que je ressens. Je ne peux pas juste faire semblant de ne pas avoir de ressentis, vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire.

Il souffla fortement , et nous fûmes plongés dans un silence étourdissant, qui ne me plaisait pas.

- On a toujours pas avancé, donc..fis-je enfin.

- On dirait...

Je retournai sur le lit de mon père, et me pelotonnai en chien de fusil sur mon flanc droit.

J'étais consciente d'être le seul obstacle entre nous, et d'être également la cause de la souffrance de Jacob. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.. mon père avait vu juste. Je ressentai encore trop d'amertume pour prétendre à une quelconque relation amoureuse avec Jake.

- Je te propose quelque chose, dit-il, interrompant mes réfléxions.

- Je t'écoute, répondis-je, tandis qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit , près de moi.

- Je propose..qu'on prenne notre temps.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- On a qu'à..faire comme s'il y avait uniquement une simple attirance entre nous ..Et on ferait comme tout ces néo-couples. Sorties au ciné, au resto..des trucs comme ça! Et laissons la nature faire les choses. Quand tu seras prête, je serais là..!

- Je vois tout de même que ton petit programme n'inclue pas le fait que je puisse vouloir sortir avec un autre garçon, le taquinais-je.

- Hmm...non, pas prévu ça ! sourit-il. Je suis le seul !

- Tu as tout de même conscience que l'on sera un couple totalement atypique ?

- C'est ce que j'aime chez nous !

- Et tu as conscience qu'il me faudra peut être beaucoup de temps ? continuais-je.

- Je sais . Je serais patient.

- La patience n'a jamais été ton fort Jake, soupirais-je.

- Et c'est Mademoiselle Impatiente par nature qui me dis ça ? se moqua-t-il.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Mlle Impatiente ? me révoltais-je.

- Qu'il est l'heure d'aller te coucher parce que tu as cours demain ? demanda une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes simultanément pour voir Alice sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, tentant de se donner un air mécontent.

- Jake allait partir, tentais-je.

- Bien entendu ! pépia-t-elle. Tes parents ne seraient pas contents s'ils te voyaient Nessie !

- Pour ce qu'ils sont en train de faire là..., grimaçais-je. Pas sûr qu'ils pensent à moi là tu vois !

- Peu importe , s'anima-t-elle. Jacob, tu dégages !

- J'y vais ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, petit lutin ! se moqua Jake.

- C'est ça ! grimaça ma tante.

- Je dis au revoir à Nessie et je pars !

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front.

- Si jamais l'autre crétin demi vampire essaye de se glisser dans ta chambre, hurle !

- Bien sûr ! ricanais-je.

- A 7H30 demain ? s'enquit-il.

- Parfait, souris-je. Et n'oublie pas, continuais-je alors qu'il s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à sauter, la ponctualité fait partie des qualités que j'apprécie chez un homme !

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, rit-il avant de sauter.

- Nessie ? demanda Alice.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux dormir là ?dit-elle en montrant la chambre.

- Hmm..oui, fis-je en baillant légèrement.

- Alors bonne nuit ! répondit-elle en éteignant la lumière.

Je me glissai sous les couvertures.

- Oh et Nessie ! m'interpella ma tante.

- Oui ?

- Demain, on devra avoir une petite discussion toi et moi !

- Comme tu veux, soupirais-je.

Elle lâcha un petit rire et ferma la porte en sortant.

Oubliant peu à peu Alice, je m'endormis en espérant rêver de mon loup, pour qui je me promis de faire en sorte d'oublier toute mon amertume.

* * *

**Oh quelle jolie fin ! Je suis si gentiiiille ! :D**

**Eh non pas de mort de Nahuel ! J'ai encore besoin de lui pour la suite ! :D**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Jacob lui bottera les fesses un jour ou l'autre ! Niarrk niark niark **

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Quoi ? Non je ne suis pas en retard ! Je suis...en retard je sais je sais...Désolée, vraiment, mais le fait est que je suis actuellement en pleine révision ! Donc attendez vous à une coupure bientôt dans mes fictions !**

**Comme d'habitude , merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, favoris, ya d'ailleurs eu un pic de mise en alerte au dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi...mais bon ça me plait :D**

**Merci à :**

**xXOolauraOoXx ; **Que de violence dis donc ! loool t'inquiète, tôt ou tard Nahuel aura ce qu'il mérite ! ^^

**Gin's : **J'ai remarqué que tu reviewe toujours le jour de publication du chapitre ! lol la suite maintenant :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Oh et Nessie ! m'interpella ma tante._

_- Oui ?_

_- Demain, on devra avoir une petite discussion toi et moi !_

_- Comme tu veux, soupirais-je._

_Elle lâcha un petit rire et ferma la porte en sortant._

_Oubliant peu à peu Alice, je m'endormis en espérant rêver de mon loup, pour qui je me promis de faire en sorte d'oublier toute mon amertume._

PDV Nessie

- Veux-tu encore un pancake ma chérie ?

- Non merci mamie !

Esmé grimaça avant de me faire un petit sourire. Malgré le temps, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que je l'appelle Mamie. Et puis il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le physique d'une grand mère...

Je m'étais réveillée sur les coups de cinq heures du matin. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir au delà généralement... J'avais donc bouquiné un temps, puis vers sept heures j'étais descendue pour prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir en cours. Carlisle et Esmé refusaient constamment que je ne me sustente pas. Mon grand père m'avait d'ailleurs sorti un jour tout son joli petit baratin médical comme quoi le petit déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée, blablabla.. Mais le fait est que je ressentai des petites douleurs au ventre depuis que je m'étais réveillée, et je ne souhaitais pas les empirer en m'empiffrant.

Esmé s'empressa de débarasser mes affaires. J'essayai à chaque fois de la convaincre de me laisser faire mais elle s'y refusait. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir faire la cuisine à quelqu'un, faire la vaisselle, et toutes ces petites choses qui la rattachaient à une vie sensiblement humaine...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaître Jacob.

Il était habillé aujourd'hui d'un simple tee shirt gris avec un jean noir. Il m'aperçut rapidement et me fis un grand sourire.

Est ce qu'un jour j'arriverais à ne pas rougir comme une gamine à chaque fois qu'il me sourit ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

- Coucou Ness, dit-il en me claquant une bise sur la joue.

- Salut Jake, répondis-je en souriant, le voyant se jetter sur le dernier pancake restant.

- Bonjour Jacob, sourit affectueusement Esmé. On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin...

- Oh chi, fit-il, la bouche pleine, mais che ne réjiste pas à vos pancakes !

- Finis ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler, le rabrouais-je.

- Destresse Ness, rit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée. On y va ?

- Euh oui attends je vais chercher mon sac...

Je montai rapidement les escaliers et tombai nez à nez avec Nahuel qui sortait de la chambre qu'Esmé lui avait mise à disposition.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Très bonne, soufflais-je. Je vais en cours. A ce soir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je filai dans ma chambre, pris mon sac de cours, et redescendis. Nahuel était déjà en train de discuter avec Carlisle sur le canapé devant la télé.

- Il prend ses aises cet idiot, grommela Jake, derrière moi.

- Arrête de râler et allons-y, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ronchonna encore un peu mais consentis tout de même à me suivre sans dire un mot.

Une fois installés dans sa précieuse (et vieille) Golf, il relâcha un soupir.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu refuses qu'on t'offre une belle et rapide voiture ? demandais-je soudainement. Tu adores conduire l'Aston Martin de mon père !

- J'en sais rien, dit-il. C'est juste que cette Golf tu vois c'est ..comme..sentimental...enf..

- Ohhhh c'est chou ! le taquinais-je. Jacob Black tombe en pâmoison devant sa petite voiturette !

- Te moque pas, marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'embête Jake, souris-je. Alors ?

- C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai retapé, tu comprends ? Je suis partie de rien pour arriver à un truc qui roule depuis déjà plus de sept ans, alors c'est un peu comme..

- Une fierté personnelle ? complétais-je.

- Oui, voilà.

- C'est trop mignon !

- Nessie, ronchonna-t-il.

- Désolée, rigolais-je.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée et Jake se gara à côté d'une porsche rutilante dont je serais proprement incapable de vous dire le modèle. Nous sortîmes et Jake se planta devant la porsche.

- Porsche boxster de 2003 , souffla-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Jake ? l'interpellais-je.

- C'est une merveille, murmura-t-il , des trémolos dans la voix.

- Tu veux peut être que je te laisse seul avec elle deux minutes ? dis-je en tentant de ne pas exploser de rire.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Non désolée, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il existe un tel engouement envers des trucs métalliques sur quatre roues.

- T'es bien une fille, grinça-t-il.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, contrais-je. Regarde Rosalie !

- Rosalie n'est pas une fille , sourit-il malicieusement.

- Idiot !

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler gaiement jusqu'à notre entrée en cours. Nous étions ensemble en biologie. Encore heureux, durant les exercices et TP , Jake n'aurait pas su se dépatouiller sans moi ! Quand un vampire débarque, Môsieur se targue d'être le meilleur, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'identifier quelques phases de méiose, il n'y a plus personne !

Nous étions censés observer à nouveau ces phases dans le microscope quand de nouvelles douleurs, plus vives cette fois, reprirent place dans mon ventre.

Je mis ma main sur ce dernier, réflexe idiot que tout le monde a lorsque l'on ressent des douleurs, comme si ce simple geste allait les apaiser.

- Nessie ? me demanda Jacob, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai mal au ventre, dis-je, la mâchoire serrée tellement la douleur était forte.

- Tu... non , pas l'infirmerie.., réfléchit-il. On va appeller Carlisle ..

- Non , non , ça va aller.., répondis-je avant qu'une autre de ces crampes me tiraillent de l'intérieur.

- Monsieur ? interpella-t-il le prof, en faisant fi de mes protestations.

- Oui ? répondit notre professeur en se rapprochant.

- Il faut que j'emmène Nessie à..l'infirmerie, hésita Jake. Elle ne se sent pas bien du tout.

- Renesmée ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-il doucement.

- Mon ventre, grimaçais-je.

- Allez-y Mr Black, et s'il le faut, reconduisez là chez elle...

- Bien.

Il m'aida à me lever, alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous.

- Nessie, hoqueta Andréa, une fille qui , je le savais, craquai pour Jacob, tu as du sang sur ton jean !

Je tentai de me contorsionner par tous les moyens pour observer mes fesses mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je vis Jake me pousser un peu devant lui pour voir, et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je le sentis se détendre imperceptiblement.

- Jake, m'affolais-je, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Viens.

Il fit un signe de tête au professeur et m'entraina à sa suite. Mais au lieu de se diriger comme je le pensais vers le bureau de l'infirmière, il m'emmena jusqu'aux toilettes.

- Eum..Jake..ce sont les toilettes des filles, dis-je, gênée.

- Ils feront bien une exception pour cette fois ci.

Il entra, et m'entraîna jusqu'à la dernière cabine, celle tout au fond.

Une douleur au ventre me repris et je grimaçai. Jake me frotta le dos énergiquement comme pour me rassurer, et tira son portable de sa poche.

- Tu appelles Carlisle ? demandais-je, des larmes aux yeux.

- Non, répondit-il en composant un numéro, ta mère.

- Ma m..

- Allô Bella ? dit-il en me coupant. C'est moi, je...

- ...

- Non non c'est pas ça, la rassura-t-il, sur je ne sais trop quel sujet.

-...

- C'est Nessie, elle...

-...

- Si tu me laissais parler ! s'agaça-t-il.

-...

- Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !

-...

- Je crois qu'elle a ses règles...

Mes règles ? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce bazar ? Et pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que ma mère disait ? Sans avoir toutes les facultés des vampires, j'étais quand même dôtée d'une ouïe plus fine que celle des humains..

- Ok on vous attendra dehors..

Il raccrocha et sans prendre le temps de m'informer de quoi que ce soit me poussa dans la cabine.

- Mais Jake, protestais-je. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, hésita-t-il. Puis je suis un mec moi ! C'est le boulot de ta mère ça !

- Donc ce n'est pas grave ce que j'ai ? demandais-je.

- Je n'en sais trop rien, répondit-il, songeur. Tu aurais été humaine, je t'aurais dit que ça fait partie intégrante des choses normales, mais vu que tu ne l'es qu'à moitié, et que c'est la première fois que ça se déclenche, je ne sais pas ce que ça implique pour toi.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? m'énervais-je.

- Ta mère t'en parlera, dit-il, borné. Pour l'instant, heum..eh bien...Eh puis zut ! Déshabille toi et...enfin...met du papier toilette au fond de ta culotte..hum..

Il ferma la porte sur moi, à la limite du rougissement, et me laissa seule dans la cabine.

Okay...bizarre tout ça...

Je fis ce qu'il me dis et pu découvrir que je saignais.. Que je saignais..au niveau de mon intimité.. Mon sous vêtement était rougi par tout le sang qui avait coulé..

- Jake, paniquais-je, ça saigne beaucoup !

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Fais ce que je t'ai dis, on va rejoindre tes parents, ils sont déjà sûrement en train de nous attendre..

Je m'exécutai en tentant de me calmer, me disant que si Jake ne paniquait pas, ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça...

Je sortis de la cabine après m'être rhabillé.

- Allons-y , me dit Jake en essayant de me rassurer.

Il prit ma main et me guida jusqu'à la sortie du lycée. Devant le portail d'entrée, une Volvo grise attendait, le moteur encore allumé.

Ma mère en descendit rapidement, des lunettes de soleil aux yeux, un bonnet sur la tête, et coiffé d'un chignon haut.

- C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? lui demandais-je en prenant place à l'arrière de la voiture, alors que mon ami prit place à mes côtés.

- Il serait préférable que personne ne me reconnaisse, répondit-elle en fermant sa portière, des gens qui travaillaient déjà à mon époque sont encore là..

- Ah. Et alors ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ? m'enquis-je en regardant tour à tour mon père et ma mère.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que sont les menstruations Nessie ? demanda mon père en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'avez pas étudié ça en biologie ? Tes amies n'en parlent pas ?

- Je ne parle qu'avec une ou deux filles rapidement, répondis-je, et non nous n'avons pas étudier les "menstruations".. Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est que l'année suivante qu'on voit ça en classe Edward, commenta ma mère, c'est normal qu'elle n'en ai pas entendu parler...

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps. Cela m'énervait. Et en même temps, l'expression de pure joie qui se peignait sur leurs traits m'intriguait.

- Je suis toujours là ! me manifestais-je en secouant ma main devant les yeux de ma mère.

- Jake ne t'as pas expliqué ? me demanda-t-elle.

Faisant abstraction de la gêne qu'occasionnait chez moi le fait qu'elle prononce le prénom de son..de mon...de MON imprégné, je secouais la tête de gauche à droite.

- Bah alors Jacob, se moqua mon père, tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Eh oh, protesta mon ami, je ne suis pas une fille moi !

- Malheureusement non, dit simplement mon père.

- Alors ? m'impatientais-je.

- Bon, commença ma mère tandis que mon père se garait devant l'imposante villa blanche. Essaye de suivre. Tu as ce qu'on appelle communément tes "règles". Sans entrer dans les détails sordides, toutes les jeunes filles ont ça. C'est un phénomène mensuel durant lequel ton utérus expulse ton endomètre, ce qui entraîne les saignements vaginaux. Tu comprends ?

...

- Même moi je n'ai pas compris, rigola Jake, et pourtant je sais ce que c'est !

- Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à aller voir Carlisle, ronchonna ma mère.

- Oui je préfèrerais, dis-je. Il est là ?

- Oui, répondit mon père, il doit être dans son bureau..

Je descendis rapidement de la voiture, essayant d'oublier mes douleurs , et courus jusqu'au bureau de mon grand père. Je toquai doucement à la porte et passai la porte après son "_Entrez" _.

- C'est à moi de te donner un cours n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il en me souriant.

- Tu es au courant ? dis-je, gênée.

- Alice m'a prévenu, sourit-il. Elle est déjà partie acheter tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

- Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde semble ravi du fait que je me vide de mon sang ?

- Parce que cela veut tout simplement dire que tu n'es pas stérile ma chérie.

- Ca veut dire que...

- que tu pourras avoir des enfants , oui, me dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Des enfants...des enfants..._DES ENFANTS ! _Sans que je ne puisse le retenir, mon esprit dériva sur ce que pourrait être mon avenir, et j'imaginai déjà des petites têtes brunes à la peau mate descendre les escaliers en courrant pour venir manger dans la cuisine, pendant que mon mari..Jacob..me sourirait en caressant mon ventre qui abriterait notre troisième enfant et...

- NESSIE ! entendis-je mon père hurler depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Oups ! pardon, gloussais-je comme une imbécile.

- Je suppose que tu étais déjà en train de t'imaginer avec une floppée de minis-Jacob.., rigola mon grand père.

Je rougis légèrement et acquiésai.

Lorsque nous réussîmes à calmer nos rires, Carlisle m'expliqua en détail en quoi consistait les menstruations (_N/A : ayant fait un bac scientifique, je serais plus qu'inpacable maintenant d'expliquer avec des simples mots le fait qu'une fille ait ses règles...j'ai essayé avec la petite soeur d'une amie, on m'a répondu "pourquoi t'es allée en droit au lieu de faire médecine ?" LOL ) _. Il m'expliqua également qu'il faudrait attendre quelques mois afin de savoir si je serais réglée comme toute humaine normale, ou si ça serait différent...

- Hmm.., réfléchit-il, j'ai bien envie de te faire faire une échographie pour...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, blêmis-je en songeant à la gêne que cela m'occasionerait, il en est hors de question !

- C'était juste une idée, se défendit-il en levant les mains.

- Et concernant mes douleurs au ventre , ça sera toujours aussi douloureux ?

- Hmm.., réfléchit-il, je ne peux pas me prononcer maintenant, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de reprendre cette conversation au troisième mois de tes règles... Mais je vais quand même te prescrire de l'ibuprofène, ça soulagera tes maux de ventre..!

- Merci mon gentil papy, clamais-je en me levant.

- Je t'en prie, petite fille de mon coeur , sourit-il.

Je sortis de son bureau et tombai nez à nez avec ma mère. Elle me sourit et je lui fis un sourire crispé en retour.

- Alice a dit qu'elle a déposé sur ton lit ce dont tu aurais besoin pour te protéger !

-.. J'irais la remercier, dis-je simplement en la contournant pour aller dans ma chambre.

Je trouvai les protections périodiques dont m'avaient parlé mon grand père sur mon lit, et allai me diriger vers la salle de bain quand je sentis la présence de ma mère derrière moi.

- Chérie, dit-elle, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, répondis-je entre mes dents, en me forçant néamoins à sourire.

- Ne mens pas Renesmée, je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe en ce moment , entre l'histoire de ton père et Jacob, l'arrivée de Nahuel.. Parle moi ma fille.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demandais-je en me retournant vers elle.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle, avec assurance.

- Très bien , répondis-je, certaine de le regretter par la suite. Je n'ai pas encore digéré le fait que toi et Jacob aient été amoureux avant ma naissance.

* * *

**EEEEhh ben non...La discussion n'est pas pour ce chapitre :D**

**On se retrouve bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Eh bien..C'est moi ! Il aura mis du temps à venir this chapter...**

**Je ne m'attarde pas trop, je suis plutôt pressée, donc je me contenterais comme d'habitude de remerciements !**

**Merci à Gin's : **Et bien voilà je publie maintenant ! ^^ bisous.

**Bonne lecture !**

**on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demandais-je en me retournant vers elle._

_- Bien sûr, fit-elle, avec assurance._

_- Très bien , répondis-je, certaine de le regretter par la suite. Je n'ai pas encore digéré le fait que toi et Jacob aient été amoureux avant ma naissance._

PDV Bella

Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis notre dernière altercation avec les Volturis il y sept ans.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais plus qu'heureuse avec ma petite famille à moi, mon mari et ma fille.

Nous avions longtemps réfléchi au fait qu'un jour, il serait temps pour nous tous de quitter Forks, seulement je sentais que ma fille n'était pas prête à quitter Jacob, et que ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt à quitter la meute et son père. Nous avions donc attendu. Sept ans..

Depuis quelques années, Alice s'occupait de maquiller Carlisle avant qu'il ne parte à l'hôpital. En effet, celui ci devait paraître plus âgé, plus mûr.

Alice lui avait donc fait faire une jolie petite coloration capillaire, qui nous permettait maintenant d'avoir un joli petit Carlisle aux cheveux striés de gris.

Grâce à son savoir, elle lui appliquait également sur le visage une sorte de masque modelable qu'elle maquillait, afin qu'on puisse distinguer quelques marques qui rendaient Carlisle plus âgé.

C'était en quelque sorte un divertissement quotidien...

Quant à nous, nous ne sortions que très peu, et souvent avec un attirail incluant casquette, lunettes de soleil, écharpe..

Nessie était la seule à vagabonder où elle voulait, et encore, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était notre fille.

Au fil des années, Edward et moi avions appris à accepter l'imprégnation de Jacob sur ma fille. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, avant que mon vampire de mari ne décide d'attaquer Jacob lorsque celui ci s'était affiché avec sa fille.

Sa fille...Sa petite chérie..sa princesse.. La vérité c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Tout comme moi.

Tous les parents ont généralement deux décennies avant que le bébé décide de quitter son nid.

Nous n'avions eu que sept ans. Sept courtes années, pendant lesquelles notre bonheur et notre fierté étaient allés creshendo.

J'avais un mari, une fille, une famille, qui comprenait aussi Jacob.

Jacob...mon loup, mon meilleur ami de toujours, celui pour lequel je serais toujours Bella.. Même si j'arrivais ressuciter les morts, je serais toujours la maladroite et fragile Bella pour lui, et c'est ce que j'appréciais le plus chez lui.

Il n'y avait plus aucune ambiguïté entre nous, depuis son imprégnation. Ni de son côté, ni du mien. Et nous savions que les sentiments que nous avions pu partager n'étaient dus qu'au fait que j'étais destinée à mettre au monde son âme soeur.

C'est pourquoi je restais totalement stupéfaite lorsque Nessie m'annonça qu'elle n'avait pas digéré le fait que Jake et moi avions été amoureux autrefois.

- Mais enfin chérie, dis-je au bout d'un moment, c'était il y a longtemps , bien avant ta naissance et je...

- Je sais ça déjà, m'interrompit-elle , en inspirant un grand coup, comme si elle cherchait à se calmer. Je sais que si vous deviez être ensemble c'est à cause de moi blablabla..

- Nessie , ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on se serait amusé à inventer, ajoutais-je en tentant de l'apaiser.

- Ce n'est pas le problème maman, fit-elle en élevant la voix.

J'allais répondre lorsqu'Edward se matérialisa près de nous.

- Hey, dit-il en nous regardant tour à tour. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

PDV Nessie

J'arrivais de moins en moins à garder mon calme.

Et le fait de devoir réciter ce poème en boucle dans ma tête ne m'aidait en rien. Mais je ne voulais pas que mon père interfère dans cette discussion. Pour une fois, je voulais qu'on fasse les choses à ma manière. Ce qui signifiait que mon père, ce parfait médiateur, n'avait aucun rôle à jouer là dedans.

- Je discute avec maman, répondis-je à mon père en tentant de contrôler mes pensées.

J'allais craquer quand soudain je sentis comme une bulle protectrice entourer mon esprit.

Je regardai ma mère et vis qu'elle était concentrée sur moi.

- Bella ? Tu as activé ton bouclier sur Nessie ? s'enquit mon père en la regardant.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Nous avons besoin de...d'être en filles, quelques minutes.

- Oh je vois.., bien. Je vais vous laisser. On se retrouve au cottage !

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de ma mère, et un sur mon front.

- Merci, dis-je sans la regarder.

- Allons marcher, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle passa devant moi et je la suivis dans les escaliers.

Nous passâmees par la porte de derrière afin de ne pas croiser le reste de la famille éparpillé un peu partout.

Nous marchâmes en silence durant quelques minutes, nous enfonçant au plus profond de la forêt.

Il était agréable de pouvoir entendre et ressentir chaque murmure du vent, chaque plainte, gémissements, ou petits cris des animaux.

Néanmoins, s'ils ne s'enfuyaient pas tous devant moi, dès que ma mère approchait à moins de dix mètres, ils détalaient.

- Jake t'aime Nessie, dit soudain ma mère. Je n'ai pas assisté personnellement à son imprégnation sur toi, comme tu le sais déjà, j'étais plutôt occupée...Bref. L'imprégnation est quelque chose de fort, qui nous dépasse tous. Son amour pour toi est une des choses les plus pures qu'il puisse exister, je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux remettre en cause...

- Ce n'est pas son amour pour moi dont il est question maman, l'interrompis-je. Je sais qu'il m'aime...Là n'est pas le problème. Le problème , c'est que je ne peux pas croire qu'après avoir partagé de tels sentiments, il ne reste plus rien !

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité , tu dois me cr...

- Vous vous êtes aimés ! A-i-m-é-s ! Et grâce à une histoire de passe passe de loup il faudrait croire que cet amour est mort ? Moi je pense que vous essayez de vous en convaincre et que l'imprégnation n'est qu'une aide supplémentaire !

- C'est ridicule Renesmée, rétorqua-t-elle. Jake n'a jamais été mon âme soeur, nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés comme j'aime ton père et comme tu peux aimer Jacob. Ce qu'il reste entre nous ne relève que du domaine de la simple affection..! Oui je l'aime, il est mon meilleur ami ! Je l'aime comme ça, et pas d'une autre façon !

- Mais c'est ça que j'ai du mal à croire, je ... Ah tu ne comprends pas..

Je soufflais, désappointée en m'asseyant contre un arbre, et en remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et posa ses mains sur mes bras.

- J'avoue que non, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu t'entêtes avec cette histoire.

- Maman, n'as-tu donc jamais été jalouse de Tanya ? Ou d'autres que femmes que papa a bien pu désirer avant toi ?

- Si , bien sûr que si, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors tu peux comprendre le dixième de ce que moi je ressens. Papa n'a jamais été attiré par Tanya, n'a jamais désiré d'autres femmes. Jacob, lui, t'as voulu, il t'as aimé plus que tout au monde, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi, il serait Mort pour toi..! Alors comment cet amour aurait pu s'évaporer à la seconde où il a posé ses yeux sur moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien chérie, continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Je sais juste qu'à l'instant même où il s'est imprégné, j'ai cessé de ressentir ce besoin de sa présence près de moi, et pareillement de son côté.

- Ca n'explique rien pour moi. Il t'aimait, toi aussi, mais ce n'était pas ton âme soeur. Tu l'aurais choisis à la place de papa, vous auriez quand même vécu une longue et heureuse vie ensemble ! Jamais vous ne vous seriez séparé ! Vous auriez fini par former un tout et je...je n'aurais pas eu de place dans votre existence, finis-je lamentablement.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop Nessie ? me demanda-t-elle doucement. Que ton attitude frôle la puérilité ?

- Je te demande pardon d'être inquiète et jalouse du fait que ma propre mère ait un jour envisagé d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec l'homme que j'aime.

Je me relevai, et , énervée, commençai à courir.

Elle me rattrapa en quelques secondes.

- Nessie, arrête toi, m'intima-t-elle.

Soufflant, je lui obéis.

- Depuis quand est ce que tu ..ressens ça ? s'enquit-elle en se mettant devant moi.

- Quelques temps, répondis-je en fuyant son regard. C'est quelque chose qui me travaille depuis que j'ai été mise au courant.

- Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû te le dire alors, dit-elle tristement.

- Non non, rétorquais-je. J'exige la vérité. C'est juste que...depuis que je sais que je suis amoureuse de Jake, toutes ces émotions sont tellement plus fortes..Le ressenti, l'amertume, la colère...l'amour.

- C'est ton côté vampire qui ressort, me confia-t-elle en me caressant la joue du revers de la main. C'est tout à fait normal.

- Alors tu comprendras que ce côté vampire fait que je t'en veux., dis-je un peu malgré moi.

J'avais beau ressentir ce que je ressentais, elle restait ma mère, ma génitrice, la femme qui s'était battue contre toute une meute de loups garous et une horde vampires afin que je vive. Elle avait risqué sa propre vie pour moi. Non..Elle y avait _laissé _la vie, pour que je vive la mienne.

Est ce que j'avais alors le droit d'être en colère pour un quelconque motif contre elle ?

J'étais sa débitrice à vie, et je le savais.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle enfin. Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui s'est passé avant ta naissance, et j'ai bien l'impression que quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, tu ne me croiras pas et tu continueras à croire que Jake et moi avons toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre..

- Ce n'est pas volontaire, fis-je en affrontant son regard. Je n'y peux rien. C'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi, ça me travaille, ça me fait mal, et ça m'empêche même de construire quelque chose avec Jacob.

- Alors dis moi ce que je peux faire moi, pour t'aider, dit-elle en prenant mes mains.

- Je ne peux pas te demander de ne plus voir Jake...

- Si c'est la solution pour que tu ailles mieux, je suis prête à le faire, affirma-t-elle sans hésiter.

- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une décision démesurément égoïste ? Sans coeur ? Non fondée ?

- Bien sûr que si... Mais je suis ta mère, et les mères sont censées faire tout ce qu'il est en leur pouvoir pour que leur enfant soit heureux non ?

- J'en sais trop rien...

- Tu veux que je coupe les ponts avec Jacob ?

- Non je .. Ca le rendrait malheureux, lui aussi..

- Parce que je suis sa meilleure amie, une troisième soeur.. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses...

- Oui, je sais, fis-je sarcastique.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Nous étions humains lorsqu'on s'est revu à Forks quand je suis venue habiter chez ton grand père Charlie.. Nous étions insouciants, ignorants du monde surnaturel qui gravitait autour de nous..Et aujourd'hui, regarde un peu.. C'est un loup garou, un alpha qui plus est, et je suis un vampire, maman d'une hybride. Il a affronté ma peine durant le départ de ton père, j'ai affronté sa transformation durant ce laps de temps, nous avons affronté Victoria et son armée, puis les Volturis. Et nous nous en sommes sortis, tous ensemble, vivants , et sans égratinures ! Ce n'est pas rien dans une vie..

Et je comprenais. Oh oui je comprenais. Ca ne changeait rien à ce que je ressentais, mais si je voulais vraiment en finir avec tout ça, je devais affronter la situation du point de vue des deux intéressés.

- Je vais tâcher de m'en souvenir, lui dis-je, désirant conclure cette conversation.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup.., fit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était plutôt un constat.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je, sincère.

- Je sais . Tu n'es pas une personne égocentrique et totalement dénuée de bienveillance.

- Tu veux dire, comme tante Rosalie ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Arrête, sourit-elle. Je crois qu'il faut que tu en parles avec Jacob.

- On a déjà plus ou moins abordé le sujet, grimaçais-je.

- Il faut que tu lui en parles à coeur ouvert Nessie, votre couple ne pourra jamais évoluer si vous restez sur des non dits.

- Pitié, pas de conseils, gémissais-je.

Je ne supportais pas ces choses là. Je n'étais pas du genre "fifille" , à tout de suite aller raconter un truc qui venait de se passer, à chercher des conseils à droite à gauche..

Non. J'étais plutôt solitaire en cette matière, et étant donné que c'était plus que nouveau pour moi, je ne désirais pas être aiguillée pour quoi que ce soit et préférais naviguer à vue.

On pourrait prendre cela pour de la stupidité, moi j'appellerais plutôt ceci "faire sa propre expérience".

- Comme tu veux, répondit-elle. Mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de quelque chose..!

- Maman, sans vouloir te vexer je ne pense pas que tu seras la première à qui je penserais si jamais j'avais envie de parler d'un quelconque problème entre Jacob et moi..

Une lueur de tristesse traversa pendant un instant ses yeux.

Je me sentis soudainement affreusement coupable.

- Non ce n'est, commençais-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant, j'en connais un qui meure d'impatience de te voir..!

Je suivis son regard et tombai sur un immense loup brun roux.

Il était tellement imposant qu'il réussissait à chaque fois à me faire (un petit peu) frémir.

Je passai rapidement devant ma mère qui s'éclipsa en nous souhaitant une bonne après-midi, et rejoignis mon loup.

- Il faut qu'on discute Jake, murmurais-je, comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre.

Il se mis dos à moi et désigna son dos de sa tête.

Je compris le message et grimpai sur lui.

Pendant les quelques instants que durèrent cette chevauchée, je m'appliquai à faire le vide dans mon esprit, afin d'être calme et sereine avant d'affronter à nouveau Jacob.

* * *

**Peut être que certaines seront déçues du fait que Nessie et Bella n'aient pas une grosse dispute, mais moi c'est comme ça que je vois les choses :)**

**a lundi prochain prochain pour la suite !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	11. Chapter 11

***gloups***

**Bonjour ! **

**Bon eh bien je m'excuse pour ce retard ! Je suis complètement dépassée ! En France jusqu'au 10 aout, et n'ayant internet que 2 jours dans la semaine, c'est pas facile facile...**

**En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices qui me mettent en favoris depuis un petit mois, ça m'a fait bizarre ! lol**

**Je ne m'éternise pas, je vous laisse à ce chapitre que je me suis dépêchée d'écrire, sinon mlle POMME AUX TARTES m'aurait fait tout un cirque..pff tellement pénible cette enfant si vous saviez ! (:D)**

**Bonne lecture**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

PDV Nessie

Jacob courrait depuis maintenant environ une demi heure tandis que moi, penchée en avant sur son dos, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet avec lui.

Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que nous avions plus ou moins décidé de mettre tout ça de côté et de faire les choses bien, pour une fois. Nous avions décidé de suivre le même chemin que tout ces néo-couples, en se préoccupant seulement de nous, et non du passé.

Seulement voilà, malgré tout ce que je pouvais penser, ma mère avait raison. Comment étions-nous censé avancer si la base était déjà branlante ? Non. Nous nous devions de faire le point. Pour nous, pour _moi. _

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois à notre endroit favori, au bord de la falaise.

Tout comme moi, il adorait observer les vagues se jeter sur les roches, sentir la brise qui nous léchait le visage, parfois même en déposant du sel tout droit sorti de la mer. Et parfois, si le coeur nous en disait, ou si pour ma part cela ne me dérangeait pas de devenir trempé, nous sautions.

Nous ne sautions pas de la même façon que ma mère quelques années auparavant, c'est à dire se contenter de tomber en espérant apercevoir le visage de mon père (c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours dit que l'amour était une arme plutôt qu'un cadeau). Non, nous nous plongions tels de vrais professionnels, cherchant toujours à aller le plus loin possible, à toucher le fond avec nos pieds, ou avec nos fesses, comme Jacob l'avait suggéré un jour, ayant envie de _plus _comme il aimait le dire..

Je réalisai que nous étions arrivés lorsque je sentis mon ami se secouer, l'air de dire "dégage de là, tu m'embêtes", pour ne pas dire autre chose..

Je descendis rapidement de son dos, et admirai quelques secondes son pelage soyeux. En toute objectivité (bien entendu), je trouvai que Jake était le plus beau loup de la meute. Des deux meutes en fait. Il n'était pas d'un noir banal, ou d'un gris façon mauvais temps. Non, lui avait une couleur brun-roux, chaude, apaisante, magnifique, rappelant celle de mes cheveux. Nous étions décidément accordé à tous les niveaux !

Il s'éloigna quelques secondes, et revint dans sa forme humaine.

Aussi beau en loup qu'en humain. Pouvais-je être plus chanceuse que cela ?

- Alors ? T'as ramené la bouffe ? dit-il, joyeux, comme à son habitude.

- Toujours à penser avec ton estomac dis donc.. grommelais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi de plus important ? plaisanta-t-il. Allez viens, heureusement que je pense à tout !

Il s'éloigna à nouveau vers la forêt et en ressorti avec un panier de pique nique et un grand plaid pour que nous puissions nous asseoir.

- Tu n'avais pas eu peur que des bêtes sauvages mangent ce qu'il y avait dedans ? m'étonnais-je.

Je lui pris le panier des mains pour qu'il puisse installer le plaid.

- Oh tu sais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est un peu moi la plus sauvage des bêtes dans les environs, alors il n'y avait pas trop de soucis à se faire.

Nous nous installâmes confortablement.

Je vis qu'il louchait sur le le repas, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Ne te gêne pas pour moi hein, vas-y !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se jette sur un sandwich bien garni, dans lequel je distinguai une pauvre vieille feuille de salade qui devait s'être perdue…

- P'quoi t'manches pas two ? demanda-t-il en trempant le bout de son sandwich dans un pot de moutarde qu'il avait apporté.

Je réprimai un soupir de dégoût en le voyant s'empiffrer comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours alors qu'il avait avalé l'équivalent d'un boeuf au petit déjeuner ce matin.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question et fouillai dans le panier pour dénicher un simple sandwich thon-mayonnaise agrémenté de laitue et tomates.

- Jake ? l'interpellais-je.

- Ouais ? dit-il après avoir avalé quelques chips.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait les sandwich n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il n'y a qu'Esmé qui sache quelles sont mes préférences en matière de nourriture, et puis tout ça est trop bien présenté pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en soit occupé…Et puis tu n'aurais jamais pensé à apporter ce plaid, et..

- Ça va j'ai compris ! bougonna-t-il.

Je ris en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

- Ne fais pas la tête mon chéri, dis-je en souriant. Ça me touche déjà beaucoup que tu en aies eu l'idée ! Et puis comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte !

- Très bien, marmonna-t-il, le regard un peu noir, la prochaine fois je ramènerais tout en bazar et on se débrouillera ok ? On sera assis à même le sol et …

- Mais Jake ne sois pas vexé ! fis-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'énervait de cette façon.

- Je ne suis pas énervé ! s'écria-t-il en jetant le paquet de chips vide au fond du panier. C'est juste que je voulais que ce soit…quelque chose de bien..j'en sais rien.

Il remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine dénudée et posa ses bras dessus.

- Jake, tout est parfait, je ne voulais pas insinuer le contraire, je suis très heureuse rassure toi , l'apaisais-je en posant une main sur son avant-bras, que je caressais doucement.

Il frissonna légèrement et je m'en étonnais.

- C'est à cause de toi, dit-il en réponse à mon interrogation muette. Ce ne sont pas des frissons de froid, plutôt des frissons de ..

- plaisir, finis-je pour lui.

Il acquiesça en souriant. Je continuai donc machinalement mes innocentes caresses jusqu'à ce que je décide de lui parler de la petite discussion avec ma mère.

- J'ai parlé avec maman, lâchais-je en caressant le dos de sa main du bout des doigts.

- A quel sujet ? demanda-t-il en s'allongeant .

- Au sujet de..ce qui s'est passé entre elle et toi avant ma naissance, hésitais-je.

Il se releva dans un mouvement si brusque que j'en tombais presque à la renverse.

- Je croyais que le sujet était clos, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour tout le monde oui, pour moi c'est autre chose, répondis-je en détournant le regard

- Nessie, soupira-t-il, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

- Désolée, marmonnais-je.

- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, quoi te dire, pour que tu me crois. Nous t'avons déjà tout expliqué, Bella et moi ! Mais si tu veux, on peut aussi dire qu'on a toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, comme ça tu seras peut être satisfaite ! finit-il par s'énerver.

- On ne peut pas en discuter calmement ? m'énervais-je à mon tour. Tu es obligé de partir au quart de tour comme ça ?

- Tiens, ça va être ma faute maintenant !

- Jacob s'il te plaît, soufflais-je doucement.

Il parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis se détendit finalement, et son expression se radoucit.

Il me prit au dépourvu en m'attirant dans ses bras. Nous étions tous deux assis, moi à sa droite, alors j'étais plus penchée sur lui que véritablement enlacée.. Mais ça me convenait. je ne savais pas ce qu'il espérait avec cette étreinte, mais je sentais qu'au moins, la dispute pourrait être éviter.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-il finalement, avec un ton neutre.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à toi ou à maman de faire quoique ce soit…Tout ceci vient entièrement de moi..J'ose espérer qu'un jour j'arriverais à dépasser tout ça.., répondis-je franchement.

- Est ce que c'est un frein à notre relation ?

Je me relevai doucement et me postai devant lui. J'étais plus à l'aise lorsque je le regardai, plutôt qu'autre chose, histoire de pouvoir décrypter les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage. Et, soyons honnête, je ne voulais pas risquer que mon don se joigne à la partie.

- Nous avons dit que nous irions doucement, au rythme de chaque couple X..

- Certes, mais viendra un moment où comme chaque couple X, nous passerons l'étape du premier baiser, enfin pas le premier pour nous, mais symboliquement..Bref, tu m'as compris. Ce que je veux dire, c'est est ce que lorsque je t'embrasserais, tu pourras cesser de penser qu'un jour..ce fut ta mère à ta place ?

_Tiens, c'est joliment dit …_ , fit ma conscience, sarcastique.

- Merci pour ces belles images qui resteront gravées dans ma tête, grimaçais-je.

- Désolé, je veux juste savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Je suis concerné aussi par toute cette histoire, je te rappelle.

Il avait l'air sur ses gardes, méfiant.

En fait, je croyais bien qu'il faisait tout simplement semblant d'être compréhensif.

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, Jake.

- Non désolé, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je ne conçois pas que tu t'entêtes avec ça alors que tout est très clair entre ta mère et moi, et ce depuis ta naissance.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que tu as fait une erreur, ou quelque chose dans le genre !

- Bon sang Nessie ! cria-t-il presque en se levant. Je me suis imprégnée de toi ! I-M-P-R-É-G-N-É ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?

- Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu as aimé quelqu'un d'autre à en _mourir _! dis-je en haussant la voix à mon tour.

Nous étions maintenant tout les deux debout, nous défiant du regard.

Jacob avait les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son vieux pentacourt en jean, tandis que j'avais croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de me battre avec toi sur ce sujet ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi, nom de dieu !

- J'ai confiance Jake ! Je me pose des question c'est tout ! Il me semble que c'est normal, non ?

- Il serait normal que tu t'en poses si nous n'avions pas été clair avec toi ! Mais nous l'avons parfaitement été !

- Nous, nous nous.. C'est bon, j'ai bien compris ! crachais-je dans un élan de jalousie.

- Tu réagis comme une gamine puérile et idiote Renesmée.

- C'est le grand Alpha Jacob Black qui me fait la morale là ?

- J'en ai marre, dit-il après quelques secondes de pause. Je m'en vais. Quand tu auras compris ta bêtise, ma porte te sera ouverte. Là, je craque. Je ne sais pas comment fait ta mère pour supporter ça..

- Elle essaye de me comprendre elle, répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux, une bouffée d'affection pour ma mère montant en moi.

- Eh bien elle est bien courageuse !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

- Jake attends.., murmurais-je, commençant à le suivre.

Un grondement lupin venu des bois m'empêcha de continuer.

_Eh bien c'est réussi Nessie..Tu as tout gagné !_

- T'inquiète pas va , ça lui passera ! dit une voix familière derrière moi.

Je me retournai et constatai que Leah n'était qu'à quelques pas derrière, et qu'elle avait un petit rictus collé au visage.

- Je ne sais pas comment on dit lorsqu'on est dans ta situation, continua-t-elle, moqueuse. Ah si ça y'est ! Tu..as merdé !

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en rire, vois-tu, répliquais-je en commençant à rassembler le bazar laissé par notre pique nique avorté.

- Oh non , tu préfères tout lui mettre sur le dos !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! me récriais-je en laissant tomber le plaid que je venais de plier.

Fulminant, je le ramassai et entrepris de recommencer.

- Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demandais-je, la fusillant du regard. Tu nous espionnais ?

- Difficile d'ignorer vos braillements ! Et puis maintenant que Jacob est en loup, Seth, Quil, Embry et moi on est déjà plus ou moins au parfum..

- Alors pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

Tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, je ramassai le panier que je tins par l'anse. Plaid sous l'autre bras, j'étais prête à m'en aller.

- En fait, je suis venue te dire que tu es stupide.

- Merci, répondis-je, piquée au vif. Message délivré, tu peux t'en aller.

- Oh Renesmée je t'en prie ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ton imbécilité. Et Jacob et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à le penser.

- Ah oui ? rétorquais-je, plus qu'agacée maintenant. Tout le monde y va de son petit commentaire alors si j'ai bien compris ?

- Tu recommences, gronda-t-elle. Grandis un peu Nessie !

J'ouvris grand les yeux, de stupeur.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Nessie..

- Et ? Tu ne veux pas non plus que je fasse une annonce officielle !

- Non c'est juste que…j'ai l'impression que ça nous rapproche, en quelque sorte.

- Je vais te dire moi ce qui rapproche, tonna-t-elle en s'approchant vivement de moi. L'imprégnation, grande gourde !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais imprégnée..!

Je regrettai ces mots dès qu'ils furent sortis de ma bouche.

- Pardon Leah, m'excusais-je en mettant une main devant ma bouche, comme si ça changeait quelque chose. C'était incroyablement méchant, je suis …

- T'en fais pas, me rassura-t-elle en souriant. Il y a quelques jours, tu m'aurais dit la même chose, je t'aurais sûrement sauté au cou et égorgé.. Aujourd'hui, je peux juste te dire que tu fais fausse route.

- Comment ça je ..

Ses dernières paroles firent mouche et je compris.

- TU T'ES IMPRÉGNÉE ! hurlais-je en sautant déjà de joie.

_- _OUI ! confirma-t-elle, une hilarité similaire à la mienne.

Je sautai dans ses bras et l'enlaçai avec toute la force dont je pouvais faire preuve. Elle parut surprise par mon geste -il était vrai qu'elle s'évertuait toujours à garder une certaine distance entre nous, mais j'estimai que cette distance n'avait plus lieu d'être- mais néanmoins, elle ne me repoussa pas, au contraire, elle me rendit mon étreinte.

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi Leah ! lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Merci, répondit-elle, émue.

- Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte jeune fille ! dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Nous étions en train de parler de ton cas !

- Je peux attendre ! répondis-je, trop heureuse de retarder l'inévitable. Alors ? C'est qui ? On le connait ?

- Tu ne vas pas me croire.., fit-elle avec un rire.

- Dis toujours ! répliquais-je, sur le point de mourir de curiosité.

- C'est .. le demi-frère de Sam.

J'en fis tomber mes affaires.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais ce qu'est un demi-frère tout de même !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ne répondis même pas.

- Bref. Ils n'ont pas le même père, tu sais que Sam a découvert il y a quelques années que sa mère avait trompé son père et avait eu un enfant avec son amant ?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler oui..

Jacob l'avait mentionné il y a trois ou quatre ans maintenant, mais je ne pensai pas qu'il y aurait des répercussions ensuite..

- Eh ben voilà, Tyson a 20 ans, il est venu rendre visite à Sam et Emily, et.. j'étais là quand il est arrivé. C'est fou non ?

Elle semblait euphorique.

- Et il est au courant de ta ..particularité génétique ?

- Oui Sam lui en a parlé le premier jour, il hésitait à le faire, mais quand il a vu que je venais de m'imprégner, il n'a plus eu de doutes. Et puis il n'était pas certain que Tyson n'était pas lui aussi un loup, donc..

- Et il en est un aussi finalement ou non ?

- Non ! Même si les hommes loups s'imprègnent des femmes qui ont le plus de chances de transmettre le gêne, ce ne sont pas les femmes qui le transmettent à leur enfant. Tyson n'a pas bénéficié du gêne lupin du père de Sam, uniquement des gênes de leur mère, il n'est donc pas un loup..

- Et c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle pour toi ? m'enquis-je, cherchant la réaction adéquate à avoir.

- C'est une bonne chose, sourit-elle. Ça me permettra de couper avec tout ça, d'être quelqu'un d'autre le temps de …

- Je ne veux rien savoir Leah ! m'écriais-je, la connaissant parfaitement.

- On en est pas encore là ne t'inquiète pas, rigola-t-elle.

- Je pourrais le rencontrer ?

- Bientôt, dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Je me raidis. Zut, elle n'avait pas oublié..

- Eh non, dit-elle en écho à mes pensées, je sais que Jacob t'as déjà tout expliqué sur l'imprégnation, sur le fait d'aimer quelqu'un avant, mais tu ne le crois pas, parce que tu penses qu'il essaye de te rassurer ou qu'il se voile la face. Mais moi, je suis dans une situation similaire maintenant, et je comprends. Alors laisse moi te parler de ce que je ressens pour Sam à présent..

* * *

**Et voilà voilà !**

**Ah je sais, ça ne s'est pas tellement bien passé avec Jacobinet ! Mais n'oublions pas que Nessie n'a que 7 ans, on ne peut pas non plus toujours attendre d'elle des réactions d'adultes… Quant à Jacob, il est dépassé, impatient …**

**(oui j'anticipe vos réactions lol)**

**En tout cas, on se retrouve sur mon facebook Alex Fictions !**

**Je ne sais évidemment pas quand je pourrais poster le chapitre suivant, mais je vous tiens au courant sur facebook **

**A bientôt,**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi !**

**Bon, je ne dirais RIEN sur mon pari perdu avec TARTOPOM  et au fait que l'on va bientôt avoir droit à un lemon entre Justin Bieber et Taylor Lautner par ma faute... BREF ! ^^**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favoris qui se multiplient, même si les reviews ne suivent pas (comme on dit :je dis ça, je dis rien ! **"ben alors tais toi !"**)**

**Merci à :**

**Gin's : **C'est à voir ^^. Merci pour ta review, Bises.

**On se retrouve en bas,**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Eh non, dit-elle en écho à mes pensées, je sais que Jacob t'as déjà tout expliqué sur l'imprégnation, sur le fait d'aimer quelqu'un avant, mais tu ne le crois pas, parce que tu penses qu'il essaye de te rassurer ou qu'il se voile la face. Mais moi, je suis dans une situation similaire maintenant, et je comprends. Alors laisse moi te parler de ce que je ressens pour Sam à présent.._

PDV Nessie

Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Leah.

Ce qui était plutôt paradoxal dans le sens où elle et moi n'étions pas plus amie que ça.

Seulement, elle était la seule à ne pas prendre de gants, et pas uniquement avec moi. Elle était franche, directe, te mettait un bon coup de pied aux fesses quand elle sentait que c'était nécessaire. Je l'admirais pour ça.

De ne pas se préoccuper des sentiments des autres, en quelque sorte..

Elle faisait fi des règles de tact et balançait à la tête tes quatres vérités, si besoin s'en faisait.

Quand un des membres de la meute avait besoin de faire dégonfler son melon, Leah était envoyé sur place, et le lendemain, il revenait généralement "la queue entre les jambes", et les yeux à la limite de la fontaine.

Je ne connaissais pas réellement ses méthodes, mais c'était quelque chose de redoutable.

- Tu sais que j'étais très amoureuse de Sam à l'époque, commença-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, tout en redépliant le plaid, afin que nous puissions nous y installer.

Autant être assises confortablement.

- Je pensais qu'il était toute ma vie, poursuivit-elle avec un ton amer, yeux dans le vide, et jambes repliées vers sa poitrine. Notre couple était solide. Je sais qu'il m'aimait sincèrement. Et puis un jour, il s'est mis à être distant, à disparaître sans rien dire, sans prévenir. Il n'était plus aussi présent, il semblait sincèrement perdu, et désolé aussi. Mais il ne me disait rien, il ne pouvait pas. Cette période, tu l'auras deviné, est celle où il commençait tout juste à se transformer.

Elle fit une pause, certainement en train de se remémorer cette période désormais lointaine de sa vie.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de me le dire bien sûr , continua-t-elle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Ma mère, qui sentait que je n'allais pas très bien , a donc décidé de rameuter la famille...Et ma cousine, avec qui je m'entendais très bien..

- Emily.., murmurais-je.

Je connaissais l'histoire de Leah, mais elle ne me l'avait jamais raconté elle-même. Je l'écoutai presque religieusement.

- Ouais..Emily .. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, je lui ai tout de suite tout raconté, à propos des problèmes que l'on rencontrait avec Sam. Mais que malgré tout, on tenait bon, parce qu'on s'aimait.. Elle m'a réconforté, elle m'a pris dans ses bras..m'a dit que tout irait bien ..

Même aujourd'hui, je pouvais sentir que c'était très difficile pour elle de se replonger dans ces souvenirs si douloureux.

- Et puis, Sam est passé à la maison, un jour. Et...enfin bref, tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

J'acquiésai.

- Jacob t'as sûrement expliqué à quel point je pouvais être irrascible, amère et tout autre adjectif pas très joli joli. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que je ne pouvais pas réellement en vouloir à Emily, ou blâmer Sam. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Simplement, toute cette souffrance que j'avais en moi..il fallait bien qu'elle sorte, qu'elle s'exprime, sinon je risquais de devenir folle. J'ai bien conscience d'en avoir fait baver à tout les membres de la meute, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Emily se sentait terriblement coupable, mais elle était également très heureuse, c'était assez contradictoire.

Elle se tut à nouveau avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

- J'ai été sa demoiselle d'honneur, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens...

J'avais deux ans lorsque Sam avait passé la bague au doigt à sa dulcinée. Même si j'avais une excellente mémoire, la cérémonie était un peu floue dans mon esprit. Je ne me rappellais que des grandes lignes. Mais je me souvenais avoir dispersé et répandu des pétales de rose sur le chemin menant Emily à l'autel.

- Tu étais parfaite, lui dis-je en souriant. Et très jolie aussi.. Je me souviens qu'un des amis d'Emily n'arrêtait pas de te dévorer des yeux !

- L'imbécile ! Répondit-elle, sourire aux lèvres également. Il a cru qu'il pouvait me séduire avec un de ses numéros de drague à trois cents !

- Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse, lui dis-je sincèrement. Ma vie...a toujours été rose, en quelque sorte, toute tracée, j'avais déjà trouver l'amour avant même de dire « maman ». Alors que toi...je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je venais à perdre Jacob..

- C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, petite gourde ! Quand je me suis imprégnée de Tyson, je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi, fit-elle, souriante. Nous n'étions pourtant pas seul. Il était là et...c'est comme si je revivais Nessie ! Comme si ce poids sur mon cœur s'enlevait ! Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai espéré.. J'en ai même pleuré de soulagement..Mais si jamais tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, je t'étrangles et je me sers de tes boyaux comme viande ! Ajouta-t-elle, menaçante.

- Sam t'as bien vu, lui! Contrais-je.

- Je lui ai dit la même chose !

- Et ce Tyson, il est mignon au moins ?

- Très! Fit-elle, joyeuse. Beaucoup plus que Sam ! Il est ..tout, beaucoup plus que Sam ! Je croyais que je l'aimais à en mourir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour Tyson, alors que je ne lui ai parlé que quelques minutes ! L'attirance pour lui est morte au même moment où je me suis imprégnée, Renesmée. Tu ne peux de toute façon plus rien ressentir. Je ne peux même pas comparer les faibles sentiments que j'avais pour Sam à tout l'amour que je porte à son demi-frère. Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible. Bien sûr, je continue d'_aimer _Sam, mais comme un..frère, un membre de la meute, un Alpha. Ça s'arrête là ! Et crois moi, il en est très heureux. Emily et lui aussi sont soulagés, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point ! Elle est tellement heureuse pour moi ! Elle aussi a pleuré de joie..

Elle rit quelques secondes et continua.

- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Tyson au début, il ne comprenait rien du tout ! Mon regard insistant, puis deux folles en train de pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il a même dit « euh...je reviendrais peut-être plus tard.. ».

Elle sembla se replonger dans ses souvenirs joyeux, et je n'osai pas l'interrompre.

- Tu vois ce que j'essaye de te dire Nessie ! S'anima-t-elle soudain. L'imbécile d'Alpha est dans la même situation que moi ! Écoute, je suis dans sa tête lorsque nous sommes tous les deux en loups, et crois-moi, lorsque que nous sommes en patrouille ou que nous mangeons, il ne pense qu'à toi, tout le temps.. Il ne pense plus à ta mère, c'est..physiquement impossible, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça..Certains pensent que c'est une sorte de magie.. Et puis, là où ton cas est différent du mien, c'est que Mr je sais tout était amoureux de ta mère, la femme qui t'a porté _en elle_. Tu n'étais pas encore née, mais pourtant, une part de toi vivait déjà, son cœur de loup s'est rattaché à ça..Je ne sais pas si tu comprends..

- Oui je comprends, répondis-je enfin. Mais dis-toi que j'essaye d'assimiler tout ça , mais c'est compliqué..Des fois, j'ai simplement peur qu'il se rend compte que ma mère est ...enfin..

Je baissai la tête et commençai à m'intéresser de très près à mes pieds.

Je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne. Je levai les yeux et distinguai dans ceux de mon amie quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

De la compassion.

Leah ? Compatissante.. ? J'eus presque envie de rire nerveusement.

- Jake t'aime Nessie, et ce n'est pas compliqué de voir que même si l'imprégnation n'existait pas, il serait quand même tombé amoureux de toi..Au moins, grâce à l'imprégnation, tu as une certitude de plus quant à la force de son amour.. Il ne peut pas te quitter, même s'il le voulait !

- Merci Leah, lui dis-je , sincère.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je pourrais m'y habituer, à ce nouveau toi !

- J'en sais rien ! C'est la nouveauté maintenant, qui dis que dans quelques jours je ne serais pas redevenue moi même ?

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus ! Assurais-je en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

Nous nous chamalliâmes quelques secondes avant de nous tourner simultanément sur notre gauche, vers la forêt.

Une odeur particulière nous titillait les narines. N'ayant pas le même odorat surdéveloppé des vampires classiques, et Leah n'étant pas en louve, nous hésitâmes quelques secondes.

Puis, Leah se redressa, narines dilatées.

- Vampire, cracha-t-elle, du dégoût suintant par tous ses pores.

Elle se cala devant moi en position de défense.

- Je vais me transformer , me prévint-elle en ôtant rapidement ses vêtements. Cours jusqu'à la réserve, tu y seras en sécurité !

- Hors de question! Contrais-je. Je ne t'abandonne pas !

- Nessie , tu ne sens pas ? S'écria-t-elle, presque affolée. Il y en a plusieurs !

Je humai l'air profondément, et me rendis compte qu'elle disait vrai. L'odeur était plus forte maintenant, ils devaient être trois.

J'assistai à sa transformation, incapable de bouger, lorsqu'elle poussa un hurlement, certainement destiné à avertir les autres loups, puisqu'elle n'était connectée qu'à la meute de Jake.

Pour ma part, je me refusai à l'abandonner. Nous serions évidemment en position de faiblesse, mais peut-être pouvions nous gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Inconsciemment, j'espérai que Jake ne vienne pas. J'avais terriblement peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide, sous le coup de la colère.

Les vampires étaient tellement puissants..

Leah et moi scrutions la lisière de la forêt depuis exactement sept secondes, lorsque le premier vampire se montra.

C'était un homme, très pâle évidemment, les cheveux roux, des traits fins, mais ce qui m'interpella chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Très noirs, des ombres violacées soulignaient ses paupières.

_Un vampire assoiffé.._

Les deux autres arrivèrent presque simultanément. Ils étaient identiques.

_Des..jumeaux .. ?_

Ils étaient bruns, et encadrèrent immédiatement ce qui semblait être leur chef.

Leah grogna, tandis que le roux laissa échapper à un éclat de rire.

- Va la prévenir ! Ordonna-t-il au brun sur sa gauche.

Celui avait reçu l'ordre m'adressa un clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons et de détaler.

_C'est pas bon, c'est pas bon, c'est pas bon ! _Me dis-je en jetant des coups d'oeil autour de moi.

J'avais une furieuse envie de le suivre, mais d'un , les deux autres ne me laisseraient sûrement pas passer, et de deux, encore une fois, je ne me voyais pas abandonner Leah.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ! M'écriais-je, me souvenant finalement qu'il ne servait à rien de crier, puisque leur ouïe était de nature vampirique.

- Nous venons d'avoir ce que l'on cherchait, mon sucre, répondit le roux en souriant. Si tu viens de ton plein gré avec nous, nous te promettons qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à ton chien de garde.

Leah laissa échapper un grognement/aboiement furieux. Elle écarta les pattes et baissa sa tête au sol, babines retroussées, et oreilles en arrière.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je t'emmène de force, pendant que mon ami se charge de ton saint-bernard.

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase sans l'ombre d'un sourire narquois, signe qu'il était très sérieux.

Inconsciemment, je fis un pas en avant.

Leah bloqua le passage en ne tournant pas la tête vers moi, ne voulant sûrement pas perdre le contact visuel avec nos agresseurs.

_Mais que font les garçons .. ?_

- Bien, fit le leader. Ce sera donc la force.

Et comme si l'autre attendait le signal, il s'élança à pleine vitesse dans notre direction.

Leah ne fut pas en reste puisqu'elle s'éjecta presque aussi rapidement vers lui.

Le bruit qu'ils firent en entrant en contact fis grincer mes tympans.

S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée. Je tentai de distinguer qui de Leah ou son adversaire prenait le dessus, mais je fus interrompus par une forte pression sur mon bras .

- Je t'emmène, mon ange.., chuchota le chef à mon oreille.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me débattre mais j'étais moins forte qu'un vampire « entier ».

Il se mit face à moi et enserra mes poignets en souriant. Au loin, j'entendis le glapissement de douleur de Leah. Je ne pouvais pas me retourner, mais je paniquais.

- Je m'appelle Dean , enchanté de te rencontrer enfin !

Il leva ses mains en l'air, et les miennes par la même occasion, rapprochant nos corps au maximum.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais te faire, petite Renesmée..

- Moi aussi...répondis-je furieusement.

Mettant en sourdine mon côté humain, je sautais sur lui et enserrai sa taille de mes jambes.

Surpris, il lâcha une de mes mains que je mis automatiquement sur ses yeux.

Il laissa tomber mon autre main, et j'en profitai pour rapidement m'appuyer sur ses épaules et basculer à vitesse vampirique sur son dos.

Comme je m'y attendais, il gronda , attrapa ma tête par derrière, et me balança par dessus la sienne.

Je finis ma course quelques mètres plus loin.

Essayant d'oublier la douleur qui se propageait dans tout mon être, malgré le fait que je guérissais rapidement, je me levai et commençai à courir.

Je sentis qu'il se mit à ma poursuite lorsque plusieurs odeurs et bruits en tout genre envahirent l'air autour de moi.

Je stoppai net ma course et me retournai.

Leah avait été secouru par..Seth et Sam, d'après la couleur du pelage des loups.

Le vampire était en charpie, démembré.

Et mon agresseur lui, venait tout juste d'être étêté par mon père.

- Attaque toi à quelqu'un d'autre que ma fille, sale chien !

Le reste de la meute n'était pas transformé. Embry, Colin et Brady se chargèrent de mettre le feu au vampire brun, tandis que ma famille, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, se chargea de l'autre. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, et mes parents.

Je m'interrogeais que l'absence de mes grands parents et d'Alice et Jasper, quand je remarquais l'absence de certains loups.

Dont un, particulièrement.

- Où sont Paul, Quil, Jared et..Jacob ? hurlais-je presque en m'approchant d'Embry, puisque celui ci faisait partie de la meute de Jake.

- Ils sont sur la trace du troisième vampire, m'apprit-il, un regard dégoûté en regardant flamber son ennemi. Ils se dirigeaient vers le nord-est d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Sans réfléchir, je fonçai dans la direction indiquée avant d'être stoppée par ma mère.

- Où vas-tu Nessie ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Il faut que je retrouve Jacob ! Rétorquais-je, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans mes entrailles.

- Il ne risque rien Ness ! Intervint mon père en entourant mes épaules de son bras.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer .

- Il est en danger ! Hurlais-je, hystérique. JACOB ! JACOB !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? entendis-je Emmett demander.

- Elle fait une crise d'angoisse je p..

Mais la réponse de mon père fut coupée par un hurlement strident, le hurlement d'un loup qui souffrait le martyre.

Le hurlement de...

- JAKE !

* * *

**Eh bien, eh bien !**

**Enfin un peu de mouvement !^^**

**Je suis un peu pressée, donc je me contenterais de vous demander de prendre soin de vous, en ces temps merd*****.**

**Et puis , bien sûr, toutes mes condoléances à la famille d'Amy Winehouse, repose en paix.**

**A bientôt, !**

**Bises à toutes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**J'ai très envie d'aller dormir donc je ne m'éterniserais pas en blabla ^^.**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos petits mots d'encouragement très gentils, ainsi que pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Ma maman va mieux, dans la mesure du possible avec ce qu'elle se traîne...Opération en urgence après son rapatriement sanitaire en Guadeloupe, ça devrait vraiment aller mieux ensuite...**

**Merci à :**

**.. : **Non, Dean, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! *sifflote innocemment*. Jacob au bord de la mort, non finalement ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite :) , le pauvre, tu imagines ? Je l'aime trop pour lui faire ça ! La blague..Ne t'inquiète pas, mon sadisme reprendra bientôt le dessus ! *sourire cruel*

**la fille aux pommes (décidément, toujours là celle là ! xD) : **Eh bien oui, c'est tout moi ça, les fausses joies ! ^^. Dis donc, oui j'ai fait cramer des épinards, mais des vêtements avec le fer à repasser ? Tu me bats à plate couture, ma chère ! Merci pour ton soutien et tes messages qui me font rire à chaque fois :). Moi c'est bizarre aussi, j'ai du mal à voir les pommes de la même façon maintenant..Lol.

**la vieja (je crois que les lectrices autres que Ju et toi vont commencer à se demander le pourquoi du comment de vos pseudos bizarres...^^) : **Merci pour ton soutien, au fait, je ne sais pas si je te l'avais déjà dit ! Oui, ce sont des vacances à oublier je pense..En tout cas, merci encore :)

**adel : **Merci beaucoup, pour tout ! :)

**ANONYME : **Le voici ce chapitre ! ^^Qu'est que tu me donnes en récompense ? Lol.

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Mais la réponse de mon père fut coupée par un hurlement strident, le hurlement d'un loup qui souffrait le martyre._

_Le hurlement de..._

_- JAKE !_

PDV Nessie

Je me débattai autant que je pouvais. Il fallait que je..Je _devais _le rejoindre. Il était blessé. Il avait mal.

-C'est Jacob ! S'écria Embry avant de muter en pleine course.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le hurlement, et tout le monde se mit à sa suite.

Mon père me tenait toujours fermement alors que des larmes commençaient à envahir mon visage.

-Il est mort, balbutiais-je lamentablement. C'est ça n'est ce pas ?

Je tombai lentement à genoux, et mon père suivit le mouvement.

-Nessie, me dit-il doucement. Il n'est pas mort, je te le promet. Jacob Black est en vie.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et constatai que nous étions seuls.

-Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je faiblement.

-Ils sont partis derrière Embry, pour..aider, au cas où il y ait un problème.

-Mais IL Y A un problème ! M'écriais-je en profitant de son innatention pour me dégager.

Je me retournai et filai comme si une armée de bisons génétiquement croisés avec des hybrides mi-vampire mi-loup garou était à mes trousses.

J'entendis mon père me suivre, mais il ne tenta pas de m'arrêter, ce dont je l'en remerciais.

J'arrivais rapidement jusqu'à une petite clairière, en ayant suivi les odeurs.

Seul Leah était encore en forme lupine lorsque je me rapprochai d'eux. Ils formaient un cercle autour du vampire qui était parti prévenir on ne savait encore qui. Il était plutôt mal en point à ce que je pus distinguer. Un bras et une jambe en moins.

Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui m'interpella lorsque je découvris cette scène.

Ce qui m'interpella, fut de voir Jacob, sa nudité simplement recouverte d'un vieux tee shirt, celui de Leah apparemment. Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'était pas retransformé.

Sam et Paul le soutenaient par derrière, alors qu'il se tenait fermement le bras droit en tremblant. Il transpirait et serrait les dents, signe d'une intense douleur.

Je me précipitais vers lui en ignorant le coup d'oeil du vampire à moitié déchiqueté au centre du cercle.

-Ne la regarde pas , siffla Emmett en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Je tombai à genoux à côte de mon imprégné alors qu'il essayait de me cacher sa douleur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, même si je savais qu'il avait sa fierté, il n'y avait aucune honte à souffrir.

J'entourai son visage de mes mains et commençai à caresser chaque centimètre de peau sur son visage.

-Comment ça va ? Demandais-je bêtement, faute de pouvoir demander autre chose.

-Ça va, dit-il en gardant les dents serrées.

Je sentis que Paul voulait dire quelque chose, mais il se retint en dardant un regard furieux vers le vampire.

-Je vais prendre le relai , dis-je à Sam et Paul en voulant les éloigner de Jacob.

-Tu vas pouvoir supporter son poids ? Me demanda Sam.

-S'il te plaît, je ne suis pas faite en sucre !

Il semblait oublier mes gênes vampiriques.

-Si on le déplace..

-Sam ! Le coupais-je. Ce n'était pas une question ou suggestion !

J'avais parlé plus sèchement que je ne l'avais voulu, mais le fait est que je voulais que Jake sente que je le soutenais, que j'étais là..Je voulais qu'il ne sente que moi. C'était un peu étrange comme sentiment, mais je supposais que c'était dû à l'imprégnation. Ce besoin de protéger l'autre allait jusqu'au fait que je refusais que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne le fasse.

Sam sembla me jauger quelques secondes, et hocha la tête pour m'inviter à venir.

Je pris donc place derrière Jacob, en mettant mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps.

Il hésita à s'appuyer contre moi, mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras, et il se laissa enfin aller.

Je lui caressai doucement ses cheveux et son coup trempé de sueur. Il semblait s'apaiser, mais restait toujours un peu tremblant.

Pendant ce temps, une joute visuelle semblait s'organiser entre Emmett et le vampire au centre.

Emmett rompit finalement le contact et se tourna vers mon père, qui s'était posé à ses côtés, sans que je ne le vois.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête.

-Il ne pense à rien, dit-il en regardant fixement le vampire comme un déchet. Je ne suis pas Aro..

Je compris que mon oncle cherchait à savoir pour qui travaillait notre agresseur, et qu'il souhaitait que mon père lise dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi avoir attaqué Renesmée ? Intervint ma mère.

Je fus surprise qu'elle dévoile mon prénom, si le roux lui le connaissait, celui là n'était pas forcément obligé de le savoir.

Mon père tiqua alors que la vampire brun de parlait pas.

-Il répète dans sa tête : « ne pas lui dire pour elle ».

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu caches ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres du visage du vampire et semblait fouiller ses yeux à la recherche de la réponse.

Notre nouvelle victime tenait bon, puisque je pouvais voir que mon père était frustré.

_Il faut lui poser les bonnes questions _, pensais-je à l'intention de mon père. _Celles qui le feront réagir dans ses pensées.._

Mon interlocuteur hocha la tête sans lâcher le vampire des yeux.

Il finit par se reculer et reprit sa place aux côtés d'Emmett et ma mère.

_Je crois que je devrais moi même l'interroger.., _dis-je en pensée à mon géniteur.

Il gronda en réponse, pour spécifier son mécontentement.

Je l'ignorai et passai en revue nos ennemis. Qui finalement, n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça.

-Tu as été envoyé par les Volturis ? Demandais-je finalement au vampire.

Il fit un effort surhumain (ou plutôt survampirique) pour se tourner vers moi, et me lança un regard narquois.

Va 'la' prévenir, avait dit le roux..

Je cogitai pendant quelques secondes, quand la voix d'Emmett me sortir de mes réflexions.

-Moi je pense qu'on devrait l'abattre sur le champ, il n'a pas l'air disposé à parler !

-Il faut qu'on en tire quelque chose Emmett ! Riposta mon père en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je sentis du mouvement sur ma droite. Je tournai la tête dans cette direction, et aperçus Nahuel, en compagnie d'Alice.

La vision de cet autre demi vampire fit tilt dans mon esprit, et je regardai aussitôt mon père qui semblait également avoir compris. D'ailleurs, ma mère aussi avait du comprendre puisqu'elle parut effrayée quelques secondes, avant de prendre un air impassible, comme seuls les vampires savaient si bien le faire.

-Orléane ? Dis-je simplement à l'intention de l'être froid voué à une mort certaine en face de moi.

Il perdit son rictus et je sus que nous avions vu juste.

Mon père confirma et je sentis Jacob se tendre dans mes bras.

-Calme toi, intimais-je. Tu dois rester tranquille !

-C'est en train de cicatriser, répondit-il sèchement. Ça va de mieux en mieux.

Je ne lui tins pas rigueur pour son ton, car je savais à quel point la douleur ne rendait pas aimable.

-Que cherchait-elle en venant ici ? Demanda ma mère.

-Elle voulait Nessie, vivante , intervint mon père sombrement. Pour la faire souffrir...Et attirer les loups dans un piège, pour s'en débarasser.

Il fit une pause, étudiant apparemment les pensées de notre source.

-C'est tout ce qu'il sait, continua-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un pantin..Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que les Volturis soient derrière tout ça.

-Alice l'aurait certainement vu ! Contra Rosalie.

-Les Volturis fréquentent une demi vampire, tout cela a pu créer des interférences avec le don d'Alice !

Pendant qu'ils débattaient sur cette histoire, je sentis le bras gauche de mon imprégné bouger.

Il monta sa main jusqu'à mon avant bras droit, et l'attrapa doucement.

Je pensai qu'il cherchait à me repousser pour tenter de se lever, mais à la place, il commença à le caresser doucement.

Je remarquai alors qu'il ne tremblait plus. Il posa ma main sur sa joue, et répondit à mes interrogations.

-Ça cicatrise bien, il n'y a pas eu besoin de recasser les os..Je pense qu'il me faudra quand même une attelle ..

-Nessie !

Je regardai en direction de mon père, qui venait de m'appeller.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

-Tourne la tête.

Je secouai la tête de dépit.

-Je ne vais pas être traumatisée à vie en voyant un vampire se faire déchiqueter !

-Elle a raison, intervint mon oncle. Tu la surprotèges trop !

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il s'élança vers le vampire brun et l'étêta avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire patate.

Rosalie tendit un briquet à son mari afin qu'il y mette le feu. Ce qu'il fit.

Nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes en silence l'immense brasier.

La fumée dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, et les oiseaux qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis en voyant débarquer toute notre petite troupe prirent la poudre d'escampette lorsqu'elle parvint au niveau de la cime des arbres.

-Ton petit ami n'a pas tenu le choc ? Dit Nahuel en s'approchant de nous.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça ? Répliquais-je avant que Jake ne se lève pour lui sauter à la gorge.

-Non, effectivement..

-Chaque chose en son temps, intervint mon père. On va tout d'abord emmener Jacob à la villa, en espérant que Carlisle y soit, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes. Ensuite, nous parlerons. Et toi, continua-t-il en toisant Nahuel, tu ne nous lâches pas d'une semelle. Je te surveille personnellement.

-Ils sont rentrés aussi, dit Alice , qui parlait pour la première fois.

Mon père la remercia et prit la tête du 'cortège'.

-Partez devant , fit Sam à son tour. Le temps d'aider Jacob à enfiler un short, et nous arrivons.

La plupart des vampires présent approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête, et disparurent dans la forêt.

J'étais ravie de voir que pour une fois, mes parents semblaient avoir compris où se trouvait ma place.

-Leah, tourne toi ! Grogna mon imprégné.

L'unique louve de la meute leva les yeux au ciel en émettant un espèce de reniflement lupin, mais obtempéra néanmoins.

J'aidai Jacob à se relever en prenant bien soin de toujours regarder la partie supérieure de son corps.

Il tentait de maintenir le vieux tee shirt de Leah sur ses parties génitales. Cependant, le bout de chiffon ne couvrait que la devanture..

Si je baissais les yeux maintenant, je pourrais apercevoir son postérieur ferme et musclé et ..

_**Terrain miné, terrain miné !**_

Je secouai ma tête dans l'espoir de me remettre les idées en place.

Un léger rougissement prit place sur mes joues et j'espérai que personne ne le remarquerait.

En vain.

-On dirait que les joues de Nessie vont se mettre à fumer ! Se moqua Embry.

Je le fusillai du regard alors que Sam tendit son short à Jake. Il voulut l'aider mais mon alpha de loup grinça qu'il pouvait encore se débrouiller.

Tant bien que mal, il glissa son uniquement vêtement sur son corps à l'aide de sa main gauche.

Je détournai le regard, respectant sa pudeur.

-Merci, dit-il à mon attention.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas qu'une question de jours avant que tu ne fasses faire le chemin inverse à ce short, hein Nessie ! Scanda Quil en rigolant.

-Moi au moins j'aurais quelque chose à trouver en le descendant ce short ! Pas sûr que Claire en revanche soit satisfaite..

Je m'étonnai de ma propre audace mais fut heureuse de voir qu'il avait perdu son sourire, et qu'il me regardait, choqué, comme la plupart de ses frères d'ailleurs.

Leah avait l'air très fière de moi, d'après ce que je pouvais comprendre sur son visage de louve.

Jake, lui, me regardait avec un air pensif, mais interrogateur également.

_Je sentais la discussion arriver..._

-Bon, on y va ? Finis-je par dire en coupant par la même occasion toute tentative de réplique fumeuse.

-Tu peux marcher ? Ajoutais-je à l'attention de Jacob.

-Oui, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Ce sont mon flanc et mon bras qui ont été touché. Mais ça va déjà mieux.

-Laisse mon grand père en décider !

-Le docteur croque mort dira la même chose que moi, tu verras !

-Sois gentil, Jake !

-Mais je suis gentil ! Contra-t-il.

-Oui tu entendrais ce qu'il pense des fois..., intervint Jared.

Je surpris le regard noir que lança mon imprégné à Jared.

-Il y a des choses dont tu souhaiterais me parler Jacob ? Demandais-je au principal intéressé.

-Non ça va aller ! Rétorqua ce dernier en fusillant une nouvelle fois Jared du regard.

-On en parlera après avoir réglé toute cette histoire, conclus-je, pas prête d'oublier ça.

Il grommela une réponse inintelligible.

Nous finîmes par accélerer le pas, conscients que ma famille devait nous attendre depuis déjà belle lurette. Jake marchait à vitesse humaine, mais dès que nous essayions de prendre un peu de vitesse, il grimaçait, sans toutefois se plaindre.

-Comment est ce que c'est arrivé ? M'enquis-je en désignant son bras du menton.

Il soupira, avant de se lancer. Jacob détestait ressasser ses moments de faiblesse. Il voulait sans cesse paraître indestructible et de ce fait, il ne connaissait plus vraiment ses limites. Je supposais qu'il agissait comme ça depuis son imprégnation, et son besoin constant d'éviter que je ne me casse un ongle en dormant.

-On a été attiré par une odeur bizarre, qui ressemblait à celle de Nahuel, donc on l'a suivi. Quelques minutes après, on a entendu le hurlement de Leah, et je l'ai entendu me dire que trois vampires étaient sur le point de les attaquer, toi et elle. J'ai cru devenir fou, un moment..

Il sembla se remémorer ces souvenirs récents, puis poursuivit.

-En repartant dans votre direction, on a « croisé » l'odeur d'un vampire. J'ai voulu l'ignorer et partir vous rejoindre mais Paul m'a persuadé que Sam, Seth et les autres y étaient, et que tout allait être sous contrôle. On a fini par rattraper la sangsue. Il..enfin..

Il s'arrêta. Il paraissait énervé contre lui même. Je lui intimais de continuer.

-J'étais le plus rapide. J'étais presque sur lui quand il s'est retourné brusquement et..enfin je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, j'étais trop près de lui pour l'esquiver. Il a commencé à me comprimer dans ses bras mais Paul, Quil, et Jared l'ont interrompu. Ils ont eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas le mettre totalement en morceaux, pour qu'on puisse en tirer quelque chose..

-Et pour toi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

Je lui résumais brièvement la situation, en détaillant la façon dont j'avais réussi à me débarasser du rouquin. Bien sûr, j'avais conscience que sans l'intervention de mon père je n'aurais pas pu aller bien loin, mais c'était quand même une petite victoire pour moi, la « vampirette ».

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs.., souffla-t-il après avoir entendu mon histoire.

Il semblait dégoûté par lui même.

Encore ce stupide égo de mâle protecteur.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de t'auto-flageller sur le fait que tu n'étais pas présent à ce moment !

-Si on ne s'était pas disputé je..

-Avec des si, on referait le monde ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer ou non ! L'important, c'est que l'on soit tous entier. Et que tu ailles bien, aussi.

Il n'ajouta rien.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la majestueuse villa blanche, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe malgré les années qui défilaient.

Les loups entrèrent sans frapper, aussitôt suivi de Jacob et moi, lequel expira fortement après avoir grimpé les trois marches de l'entrée.

-Tu as sûrement deux ou trois côtes cassées, supposais-je alors que nous passions la porte.

Une nouvelle fois, la grande table en bois du salon servirait à un rassemblement de crise.

Je notai que mes grands parents ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper étaient présents, attablés eux aussi.

Chaque couple était évidemment assis à côté de sa moitié.

Nahuel était en bout de table, encadré à sa gauche par mon père, et à sa droite par mon grand père.

_Que les réjouissances commencent..._

* * *

**Avez-vous remarqué l'extrême longueur de ce chapitre ? Moi oui..^^.**

**Il faut vous y habituer, je n'arriverais jamais à écrire 10 pages pour un seul chapitre !**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable..matinée, puisqu'à l'heure ou je vous parle, il est 05H36 chez vous...**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises à toutes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Et bien il faut croire que je suis en forme en ce moment ! 8 jours entre le dernier chapitre et celui ci ! Je commence vraiment à redevenir sérieuse !^^.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps d'en laisser ! Contente de voir qu'il y a des nouvelles lectrices également:)**

**Merci,donc, à :**

**fleur : **Voici la suite ! L'attente n'aura pas été trop longue;) . Merci pour ton commentaire, bises.

**Lily-Rose : **Ravie que tu apprécies:) et merci pour ton commentaire ! Bises.

**Charlotte : **Les choses sérieuses commencent, effectivement ! Mais pas encore pour Jacob et Nessie:). Mais qui sait..peut être que les jours prochains qu'ils risquent de passer au calme vont encore plus les rapprocher;). Merci pour ton commentaire,bises.

**Gin's : **D'accord avec toi, Jake is the best ! Lol. Merci pour ton commentaire, bises.

**Pour une fois, je poste et il n'est que 17h40 chez moi..**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Nahuel était en bout de table, encadré à sa gauche par mon père, et à sa droite par mon grand père._

_Que les réjouissances commencent..._

PDV Jacob

J'avais énormément de mal à respirer. Je supposai que Nessie devait avoir raison, je devais avoir au moins trois côtes cassées, et les fractures, cassures, fêlures, étaient les blessures les plus _longues _ à cicatricer. Logique, soit dit en passant.

Je remarquai immédiatemment les regards de Nahuel et Rosalie sur moi, l'un semblait à la limite de la satisfaction, et l'autre secouait la tête l'air de dire "Qu'as-tu fait encore comme ânerie, boule de poil ?". Edwart tiqua, et je sus que j'avais visé juste.

Ness voulut m'aider à m'asseoir, mais je lui certifiai que ça allait. Bon, je bluffais, mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Quoique, j'étais persuadée qu'elle se doutait que je souffrais plus que ce que je ne voulais faire croire.

-Grand-père, dit-elle en se relevant, tu peux d'abord ausculter Jacob s'il te plaît ? Je crois qu'il a des côtes cassées..

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait voir ça après, rétorqua Blondie, je pense qu'il y a des choses plus graves là !

Nessie lui envoya un tel regard qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, bon..Expédie ça Carlisle, qu'on en finisse.

_Trop sympa !_

Le docteur Croc m'invita à passer au salon, et me fis m'allonger sur le canapé. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de me faire me relever.

-Non je me souviens que lorsque tu avais eu tout les os du côté droit brisé, ça ne s'était pas résorbé en quelques minutes. Je crois que ce serait plus simple de faire directement une radio.

Il m'emmena à l'étage, alors que j'entendais ce ******** de demi-vampire siffler que l'on perdait du temps.

Bella lui ordonna sèchement de se taire, et je faillis courir pour l'embrasser.

-Ne pousse pas le bouchon, Jacob ! Me dit Edward en haussant la voix.

_Je me contenterais de ta fille, alors.._

J'eus conscience que ma réflexion intérieure était un peu sournoise, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

J'entendis le grognement de mécontentement de mon vampire de beau-père, et je souris.

Carlisle essaya de m'aider à monter les escaliers mais je le rembarrais en lui disant d'aller tout préparer et que je le rejoindrais.

Il fila donc et je m'appuyai contre la rembarde en soufflant.

Une douce odeur titilla mes narines, ce qui me fit lever automatiquement la tête.

-Appuie toi sur moi, me dit mon imprégnée qui m'avait rejoint.

-Ça va.., répondis-je.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle positionna son bras autour de moi, de façon à ce que sa main arrive en dessous de mon aisselle, histoire de ne pas trop serrer au niveau de mes côtes.

Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, mais je m'en sortais beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle m'aidait. En vérité, elle me portait presque à moitié puisque mes pieds touchaient à peine les marches.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de force.., lui dis-je une fois le calvaire terminé.

Elle soupira fortement.

-Vous avez tous tendance à oublier que je ne suis pas qu'une pauvre petite humaine sans défense.

-C'est vrai, reconnus-je.

Elle sembla surprise que je lui donne raison. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à lui sortir les tradionnelles bêtises, à savoir que c'était à moi de la protéger, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Elle me conduisit dans une pièce où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison.

En fait, on se serait tout bonnement cru dans un hôpital. Je supposai que c'était dans cette pièce où Bella avait fait ses radios, lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Nessie.

-Est ce qu'il a besoin d'enlever son short ? Demanda cette dernière à son grand-père.

_Tu aimerais bien n'est ce pas ? _Pensais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-JACOB ! Entendîmes-nous hurler d'en bas.

-Oups, désolé, dis-je en rigolant.

Je me stoppai vite fait en constatant que ça faisait un mal de chien .

-C'est le cas de le dire ! se moqua Edward, une nouvelle fois.

-Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Dit Nessie, fronçant les sourcils.

-Au bout d'un moment, on s'y fait ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura son grand-père. Non, il n'a pas besoin d'enlever son short, juste de s'installer là.

Il désigna la grande table grise et dure, au centre de la pièce. Lui même était assis derrière un box, et nous parlait à travers la vitre. Il pianotait sur un ordinateur, en regardant trois écrans à la fois.

_Wow..C'est vraiment un mini-hôpital ici.._

-Est ce que je peux rester ? S'enquit Nessie en s'accrochant inconsciemment plus durement à mon bras.

Je me réjouissais secrètement que ce soit le gauche..

-Ça ne me pose aucun problème, demande à Jacob si lui est d'accord, et nous pourrons commencer.

-Aucun soucis ! Répondis-je automatiquement.

J'aimais la sentir près de moi, alors ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allait lui demander de partir.. J'étais déjà plus qu'heureux qu'elle soit avec moi, après notre dispute. Si ce petit ..contretemps, servait au moins à faire table race de tout ce qui s'était passé avant, j'étais plus que jamais preneur.

Je m'allongeai difficilement sur la table avec son aide, et attendis.

Le doc fit passer au dessus de mon corps cette immonde et indescriptible machine qui déterminerait l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il la fit repasser quatre fois au dessus de mon torse, avec les petits _clics _qui indiquaient que la machine prenait des clichés.

Il me fit me relever quinze minutes après avoir commencé.

-Reste assis là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, me dit-il.

Je pris la main de Nessie, et regardai son beau visage reflétant de l'inquiétude.

-Merci, murmurais-je. Je suis content que tu sois là.

-Je suis contente d'être là aussi et je..enfin je suis désolée..pour tout.., me dit-elle, peinée.

Elle s'arrêta et je remarquai que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Eh, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-je doucement.

-C'est que...on s'était disputé..à cause de moi et je..enfin s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose de vraiment grave..je ne t'aurais dit ce que..

Elle respira à fond alors que je caressai son visage avec le revers de ma main.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je crois que tu le sais.., chuchota-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

-Oui mais j'aimerais bien te l'entendre dire.., répliquais-je en souriant.

-Ces trois petits mots se méritent Jacob Black..Et ils ne se disent certainement pas dans une pièce comme celle-ci, et à ce moment là .. !

-Moi je pense qu'au contraire, c'est un moment parfait !

-Et bien nos avis divergent sur ce point là !

-Et si j'avais été mourrant, dis-je sans réfléchir, j'y aurais eu droit ou non ? Que je sache quoi faire pour entendre ce que je veux..

Elle me frappa l'épaule droite et je sifflai de douleur en tressautant. Le tressautement me causa immédiatement une douleur plus vive, ce qui me força à inspirer profondément pour ne pas grogner. Mais la respiration également me fit souffrir, je décidai donc de me calmer.

-Douleurs en chaîne ? Devina mon imprégnée en souriant sadiquement.

-Vraiment sympa, j'apprécie., sifflais-je en mettant mon bras en travers de mon torse.

-C'est un petit avant-goût de ce qui t'arrivera si jamais tu fais quelque chose de stupide !

-Ça ne donne pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit alors ! Grognais-je, un peu vexé.

-C'est le but ! Rétorqua-t-elle , apparemment satisfaite.

Je ne me déridai pas pour autant, ce qui la fit rire doucement. Elle mit délicatement ses bras autour de mon cou et posa longuement ses lèvres sur ma tempe. J'en voulus plus, ce qu'elle comprit, mais elle se recula.

-N'allons pas trop vite Jake.. Je veux prendre mon temps..

-Tu es pénible ! Râlais-je.

-Je sais, sourit-elle.

Je l'embrassai néanmoins dans le creux de son cou, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, pour changer.

Carlisle revint quelques secondes après notre échange, avec plusieurs clichés.

-Bon. Le diagnostic n'est pas étonnant. Tu as quatre côtes cassées Jacob. Je ne sais pas si les antalgiques seraient vraiment efficaces si je t'en donnais..Je vais quand même le faire, mais je te recommande de ne pas muter durant les deux ou trois jours qui viennent, je pense que tu auras largement le temps de cicatriser. Néanmoins, ne prends aucun risque, reste allongé le reste de l'après-midi, et fais une nuit complète ensuite.

-Des vampires ont attaqué aujourd'hui ! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !

-Ne t'inquiète pas grand-père, me coupa Nessie. Je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'il fasse ce que tu lui dis !

-Non mais tu plaisantes, je ne ..

-Et évite de lui donner matière à stresser, poursuivit le docteur.

-Je ne..

-Pas de problèmes papi ! Continua Ness comme si je n'existais pas.

-Je suis toujours là je vous signale ! M'indignais-je.

-Oui, on ne peut pas te louper tu sais ! Répliqua-t-elle.

_La digne fille de Bella.., _songeais-je.

-Est ce que tu peux essayer de penser à autre chose que ma fille et ma femme s'il te plaît ? Entendis-je Edward crier depuis la salle à manger.

-Tiens toi bien Jake ! Dit Nessie. À quoi tu pensais ?

-Juste au fait que tu ressembles à ta mère, pas besoin de monter sur ses grands chevaux ! _(N/A : Ah Juliiie, j'ai pensé à toi..lol) _

-Allons les retrouver, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Nous descendîmes les rejoindre et nous rassîmes là où nous étions auparavant. Je remarquai que Leah était à présent également attablée.

-Pas trop tôt, grinça Rosalie.

-Bon, commença Edward. Leah, Nessie, racontez nous ce à quoi vous avez assisté. On va partir de là.

Les deux concernées se regardèrent pour déterminer qui parlerait. Leah enjoignit à mon imprégnée de le faire.

Elle raconta alors point par point ce qui s'était passé. Le fait que Leah avait senti une odeur de vampire, ce qui mit fin à leur discussion. Je me demandai par ailleurs de quoi elles pouvaient bien discuter. Il fallait que je pense à parler avec Ness.

Elle expliqua en détail et précisément ce que les deux vampires avaient dit, principalement le rouquin apparemment.

J'écoutai attentivement , même si j'avais déjà entendu cette histoire quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle insista lourdement sur la façon dont elle s'était débarassée de son agresseur, même si personne n'était dupe sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait le poids si elle avait essayé de le distancer. Mais elle semblait déterminée à prouver qu'elle n'était pas aussi fragile que tout le monde voulait bien le penser.

Elle précisa ensuite à l'intention de Nahuel que sa sœur était à l'origine de cette attaque.

Il blêmit sur le coup et sembla sincèrement désolé. Je devais lui reconnaître ça. Je ne l'aimais absolument pas, mais je savais qu'il ne souhaitait certainement pas la mort de Renesmée et d'Alice.

-Maintenant, termina-t-elle, reste à savoir quoi faire pour régler ce problème.

-C'est évident, intervint Emmett. Il faut se débarasser d'elle, et plus tôt que plus tard.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer ! Contra Nahuel en tapant son poing sur la table.

-Je ne sais pas si nous avons vraiment le choix ! Renchérit Jasper.

-Je pourrais essayer de la retrouver pour lui parler !

-Tu as déjà tenter tout ça , et on a bien vu le résultat ! Dis-je à mon tour.

-Sauf que là, la menace est bien plus présente pour elle ! Une famille entière de vampires et deux meutes de loups-garous prêt à s'entraider pour la liquider, elle pourrait bien y réfléchir à deux fois !

-Et si elle refuse ? Opposais-je. On vient pleurer à tes funérailles, c'est ça ?

-Comme si tu te préoccupais de ma sécurité !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, mais ça ne servirait pas à grand chose non plus que tu meures !

Il ne répondit rien et s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Les vampires ainsi que Leah avaient suivi notre échange sans dire un mot, ce qui était plus qu'exceptionnel pour ces sangsues bavardes.

-Mais tu es en forme aujourd'hui Jacob ! S'exclama Edward.

-Arrête de penser ! Me dit Nessie en me donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse.

-Peut-être que Lui pourrait arrêter de s'immiscer dans mon cerveau !

-Tu sais déjà que c'est impossible !

-Avec un peu plus d'entraînement je pense que...

-Bon , fermez-là ! TOUS !

Nous nous tournâmes tous en même temps vers le petit lutin pas plus haut que mon avant-bras qui venait de nous hurler de nous taire. Elle semblait assez en colère, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Bella ? Fit-elle vers ma meilleure amie.

Celle ci approuva et sembla se concentrer quelques secondes.

-C'est fait, dit-elle.

-Bien.

Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu se passer.

-Maman a activé son bouclier mental pour éviter que mon père ne lise dans nos pensées, chuchota Nessie à mon intention.

Chuchoter était bien entendu inutile. Tout le monde ici nous entendait parfaitement. Cela avait néanmoins permit à Nahuel et Leah de comprendre également la situation. Même s'ils connaissaient le talent de Bella, ils n'étaient pas forcément habituer à le voir en action, si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

-Que fait-on alors ? S'enquit doucement Esmé.

-Je pense que nous devrions traquer cette Orléane, et essayer de régler ce différent pacifiquement. Peut-être que si on lui explique que les Volturis la manipule, elle se rangera de notre côté !

-Et si elle n'est pas d'accord, comment ça se passera ? Demandais-je , imaginant déjà ma Nessie aux prises avec cette folle.

-On la tue, annonça Jasper avec un ton lugubre.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de tuer, soupira Carlisle.

Pour un vampire, cette..homme était vraiment empathique, ce qui était plus impressionnant que Jasper, qui lui avait ce don.

Même si j'avais appris à en quelque sorte vivre avec des buveurs de sang, je n'étais toujours pas particulièrement à l'aise avec le fait de reconnaître leurs qualités.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! Protesta Nahuel, encore et toujours.

-Nous le ferons qu'en dernier recours Nahuel, intervint doucement Bella. Je n'aime pas non plus cette option, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de la voir s'en prendre de nouveau à ma fille.

-Et à Alice ! Fit Jasper en regardant sa femme.

-Je suis plus à même de me défendre ! Dit cette dernière.

-Sans tes visions, je crains que tu ne sois aussi vulnérable que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-Je reste quand même un vampire ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

_C'était donc ça.._

Madame était perturbé par le fait que son don lui était inutile dans cette nouvelle histoire !

-Un minuscule vampire..., dis-je pour l'asticoter un peu.

-La ferme Rocky !

Je notai du coin de l'oeil qu'un coin de la bouche de Nessie avait tressailli, signe qu'elle se retenait de rire.

Je me sentis alors pleinement satisfait. Au moins, je faisais toujours rire Ness, point positif.

-Et qui, à part Nahuel, va se lancer à sa poursuite ? Reprit Rosalie. Parce qu'au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous perdons du temps là !

-Je connais parfaitement ma sœur, contra Nahuel, elle sera dans les parages. Elle pensera qu'elle est plus intelligente que vous tous, elle voudra vous narguer. Je la connais par cœur, nous n'aurons aucun mal à la retrouver. Entre son odeur, et si Edward vient aussi, nous la repèrerons facilement.

-A-t-elle un don particulier ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Pas à ma connaissance...C'est juste une grande charmeuse, personne ne lui résiste bien longtemps..

-Est-il possible que ce soit plus que du charme ? Interrogea Esmé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, répondit Nahuel en semblant réfléchir.

-Qui donc va y aller, alors ? S'impatienta Rosalie.

-Nahuel, Edward, donc bien sûr Bella, Emmett ne serait pas de refus, et moi, énumérais-je.

-Comment ça, toi ? S'exclama Nessie en me regardant, commençant à s'énerver.

-Parce que tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais rester là sans rien faire ?

-Nous partirions immédiatement Jacob..Tu n'es pas en état, fit son père.

-C'est moi qui décide si je suis en état ou non !

-Tu ne décides rien du tout, espèce de sombre idiot ! S'écria carrément Nessie. Tu ne vas nul part avant au moins deux jours ! Et j'y veillerais ! S'il le faut, je demanderais à toute la meute de te surveiller !

-Sam ne voudra pas rester en dehors de cette histoire ! Ça concerne l'imprégnée d'un loup, ça nous concerne donc tous, dit Leah en m'adressant un regard d'avertissement. Et tout le monde apprécie Alice, personne ne voudrait qu'elle soit blessée.

La dite Alice la remercia d'un sourire, touchée de cette attention.

-Deux ou trois loups en renfort ne seraient pas de refus.., admit Edward.

-Vous ne voulez pas non plus lancer une armée à ses trousses ? Siffla ironiquement Nahuel.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne savons pas combien de vampires elle a pu rassembler autour d'elle, on doit être prudent. Au pire, les autres n'auront qu'à rester à deux ou trois kilomètres derrière nous, par sécurité.

Tous approuvèrent les dires d'Edward. Moi, je restai à ruminer le fait qu'on m'interdise encore de faire quelque chose .

Il faudrait bientôt que je fasse une piqûre de rappel. J'étais l'Alpha. Aucune meute n'avait le droit de m'interdire quelque chose. Aucun être humain. Pas même mon père.

_Et Nessie ? _Me souffla ma traîtresse de conscience.

J'expirais, agacé. Oui j'étais prêt à tout pour mon imprégnée. Mais rester inactif alors que sa vie était menacée était inconcevable.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Jacob Black. Et crois moi, si tu fais un pas en dehors de cette maison aujourd'hui , je te jure que tu peux déjà songer à m'oublier. Je demanderais à Embry ou Quil de te mettre en morceaux, et crois moi, ils seront bien d'accord avec moi !

Leah toussota légèrement pour cacher son rire, ce que fit d'ailleurs la moitié des personnes dans l'assistance.

_Haut les cœurs mon pote ! Tu viens officiellement de faire tomber ta virilité !_

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Je voulais finir sur une note un peu plus légère, enfin si c'est comme ceci qu'on peut qualifier les menaces de mort de Renesmée..**

**Chapitre entièrement Jacobien, comme vous l'avez constaté, j'en avais très envie depuis pas mal de temps^^.**

**Les choses se mettent doucement en place !**

**Espérez que je ne décide de tuer tout le monde, comme me l'a suggéré HONTEUSEMENT Tartopom ! Allez-y , lâchez vous, lancez lui des tomates, œufs pourris, et autre chaussures sales (Mouahaha, c'est Mr Bush qui sait ce que ça fait ça:D), et puis allez lire sa jolie fiction, dont le tome II devrait paraître sous peu ! Elle se trouve dans mes favoris, c'est Wedding . **

**Et si vous vous ennuyez après avoir vidé votre stock de tomates, je vous conseillerais les délicieuses fictions de DOUMBEA et de Ptitesfrimousses, toutes deux dans mes auteures favoris.**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**A bientôt,**

**Bises.**

**Alex.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Je suis ravie de voir que cette fiction amène de nouvelles lectrices à chaque chapitre, mais si toutes ne reviewe pas ! Mais je ne vous en veux pas;) . Cette fiction est ma préférée dans celles que j'écris, vous comprenez donc que ça me tiens beaucoup à cœur..**

**Immenses remerciements à toutes ! Mais aussi à :**

**Gin's : **Le chapitre est là, c'est bien non ?^^Tu as reviewé deux fois, on croirait que tu avais oublié que tu avais éjà reviewé.. lol. Merci pour tes reviews donc !

**Mayou98 : **Hey ! T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pour projet d'arrêter..^^Bon bon bon..je ne tuerais peut être pas tout le monde alors ! Lol. Je suis ravie que tu aimes:). Merci pour ta review.

**Ta fan : **Je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma petite fiction:) . Le mignon petit couple va avoir des hauts et des bas durant les jours qui arrivent... merci pour ta review !

**Charlotte : **Ravie que tu aimes:D. Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PDV Leah

Je rejoignis Jacob dans sa chambre, profitant de l'absence temporaire de Nessie, comme il me l'avait _si gentiment _demandé.

Après notre pitoyable réunion de crise, Jacob avait émis le souhait de rentrer chez lui. Le docteur Cullen avait contesté pour la forme, mais notre bon Alpha avait refusé de dormir dans un endroit qui grouillait de vampires, qui plus est dans la même maison que Nahuel, même s'il l'avait fait plusieurs fois. Nessie avait suspecté quelque chose, et l'avait donc accompagné.

Ses parents lui avaient néanmoins demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard, pour être à l'heure en cours le lendemain. Elle devait repasser avant par ici pour déposer à Jacob un repas fait par Esmé. Bien sûr, mademoiselle avait râlé pour la forme, mais puisque c'était le dernier jour avant le week end, sa bouderie n'avait duré que quelques minutes. J'adorais Renesmée, mais mon dieu qu'elle était capricieuse !

J'avais une furieuse envie de rejoindre Tyson, j'espérais donc que Jacob soit bref, et surtout qu'il ne me demande pas de le couvrir ou quelque chose comme ça pour nous rejoindre demain. Je serais obligée de lui obéir, et même si je savais qu'il n'aimait pas imposer ses volontés, il n'hésiterait pas, puisque c'était la sécurité de son imprégnée qui était en cause.

Soufflant un grand coup, je toquai à sa porte.

J'entendis son bref et clair « Entrez », et passai la porte.

Il était allongé sur le dos, et semblait en pleine réflexion.

-Tu m'as fait demandé, Ô mon roi ? Fis-je avec sarcasme.

-Très drôle, répondit-il sans rire. Je vois que l'imprégnation ne t'a pas enlevé ce petit côté cynique que l'on aime tant !

-Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander d'un coup ! Dis-je en souriant néanmoins.

-Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié , marmonna-t-il.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu voulais Jacob ?

Il soupira et tenta de se relever. Il grimaça.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je marchai rapidement vers lui et le refis s'allonger en exerçant une pression sur son torse, main à plat sur ses pectoraux.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-il.

-Tu restes couché, alpha à deux balles !

-Arrête de me parler de cette façon ! Râla-t-il en obtempérant.

-Alors arrête d'être aussi stupide ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Répétais-je en sentant l'agacement suivre une courbe exponentielle.

Il fit mine de bouder mais je menaçai immédiatement de le frapper.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je veux être présent, demain.

-Hors de question, rétorquais-je immédiatement.

-Leah, il est _inconcevable _que je reste là pendant que vous y aller !

Je ne répondis pas et attrapai le téléphone portable de ma mère que je lui avais emprunté et qui se trouvai dans la poche arrière droite de mon short en jean déchiré.

Je composai en vitesse le numéro de la maison de Sam.

-_Oui ? _Répondit la douce voix d'Emily

-Pourrais-tu demander à ton cher et tendre de ramener ses fesses chez Jacob s'il te plaît ? Qu'il amène Quil, Embry et Seth avec lui.

-_Bonjour Leah, je vais parfaitement bien , merci de demander . Et toi même ? Sam va bien aussi, les garçons sont là, en train de manger.._

_-_Désolée, m'excusais-je rapidement, on a pas vraiment le temps pour les civiltés..

-_Je lui transmet ton message, _soupira-t-elle.

-Merci.

Je raccrochai sans plus de formalité. Aujourd'hui ne serait apparemment pas le jour. J'avais très envie de voir Tyson, et ce caniche m'en empêchait avec ses états d'âme.

-Pourquoi les avoir appelé ? S'enquit ce dernier.

-Pourquoi être aussi têtu ? Contrais-je.

Il ne répondit rien mais leva les yeux au ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes des pas et des salutations à Billy.

Arrivèrent ensuite successivement dans la chambre Seth, Embry, Quil, et Sam en bon dernier. Ils étaient tous simplement vêtus de leur pantacourts ou shorts en jean. Tous torse nu. Bien évidemment. J'aurais voulu que mon Tyson débarque aussi torse nu si possible mouillé, au ralenti, avec une bonne petite musique, du vent faisant voler ses cheveux...

Mais je m'égarais.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Leah, Jacob ? Demanda Sam.

Il avait prit sa grosse voix sérieuse, celle pour parler « affaire ».

-Il y a que Monsieur Black exige être présent à la petite fête dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure.

Après que nous ayions terminé, j'étais effectivement parti faire un compte rendu aux deux meutes, et Sam avait déterminé qui partirait avec les Cullen le lendemain. Lui, Quil, Embry et mois avions été désigné. Jacob avait également demandé à ce que Paul, Jared, Collin et Brady restent dans les parages avec le reste des vampires. Au cas où. Il m'avait ensuite _fait demander _dans sa chambre. Non mais je rêve..Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, ça lui aurait fait les pieds.

-Monsieur Black nous embête, pour ne pas dire autre chose ! Lança Embry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Monsieur Black rappelle que personne n'a à décider pour lui, rétorqua ce dernier avec un regard furieux en direction de son ami.

-Jacob, intervint Sam. Même si tes côtes cicatrisent bien, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu te transformes avant au moins deux jours, celui ci compris. C'est pour ton bien..S'il y a des complications, tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible que l'on t'emmène à l'hôpital, et Carlisle ne peut pas être présent à chaque fois, il a aussi beaucoup de travail, ce n'est pas ton médecin attitré !

Je pouvais sentir Jacob irradier de fureur jusqu'ici. Il n'aimait probablement pas être rabroué comme un petit enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin Sam, arrête de me traiter comme ça.. !

_Qu'est ce que je disais ?_

-Mais puisque tu te comportes comme ça, on a pas d'autre choix ! Balançais-je en grinçant des dents, tellement il m'agaçait.

-La ferme Leah !

_Sale petit enf****._

Je tentai de me calmer pour ne pas courir sur le champ lui prendre la tête, lui arracher, et l'utiliser pour mon lance pierre ensuite.

-Nessie ne va pas tarder à revenir, dis-je en l'ignorant, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas ce que son petit loup veut, sinon elle risque vraiment de s'énerver..

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Entendîmes-nous.

Renesmée se tenait sur le pas de la porte, plus furieuse que jamais.

Pourquoi ne l'avions-nous pas entendu ?

-Je me disais bien que six loups-garous dans la même chambre était suspect, heureusement que je n'ai pas fait de bruit, ça m'aurait empêcher d'entendre cette jolie conversation !

-Euh je crois que nous allons vous laisser..., fit mon frère, gêné.

-Oh non vous pouvez rester ! Répliqua mon amie en plissant les yeux. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour l'attacher !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un tant soit peu ? observa Jacob en soupirant.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de le regarder. Puis elle reprit la parole.

-Finalement, vous pouvez partir, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop..

-Pas de problèmes ! S'exclama Quil, soulagé.

Les moments de tension n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Embry non plus d'ailleurs, même s'il ne disait rien. Ils avaient tout les deux l'habitude d'asticoter Renesmée et Jacob, mais là, ils avaient bien compris qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se taisent avant de finir en confiture lupienne.

Nous sortîmes donc et je fermai la porte derrière moi.

Nous croisâmes Billy en faisant un petit détour par la cuisine. Il mettait le plat d'Esmé au frigo.

-Bon courage, lui lançais-je après que les garçons l'aient salué, si vous entendez des éclats de voix ou des bruits de lutte, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste votre belle-fille qui torture votre fils !

-Est ce que je dois intervenir ? S'enquit Billy.

-Ça ne devrait pas être nécessaire, non..

-J'aimerais bien que tu restes là, si ça ne te dérange pas..Au cas où..

Bon, et bien Tyson, ce sera pour plus tard !

-Aucun souci, répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

-Un café ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas !

Il me le fit. Pour ma part, j'essayai de ne pas me focaliser sur ce qui se passait là-haut, mais mon esprit déviait invariablement, et malgré moi, j'écoutais.

PDV Nessie.

Nous nous fixâmes silencieusement. Aucun de nous deux ne souhaitaient apparemment prendre la parole en premier.

J'étais appuyée contre la porte, bras croisés, jambe relevée et pied posé à plat sur cette fameuse porte derrière moi.

Jacob et sa fichue fierté. Jacob et son fichu besoin de toujours penser que sa place était là où il y avait du danger. Surtout alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état de se battre. Il ne pouvait même pas se transformer sans prendre le risque de se blesser à nouveau !

Il m'énervait, il m'énervait !

-Vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire, peut-être qu'on en finira plus vite ! Me dit-il finalement.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Jacob Black ! Tu as eu quatre côtes cassées parce que tu t'es précipité sur un vampire qui voulait indirectement ma mort. Tu n'es pas en condition pour muter en loup, ou pour mener une quelconque bataille. À quoi te servirait-il d'y aller puisque tu serais _inutile _ là-bas ? Les autres devront faire attention aussi à toi et leur concentration sera effritée ! Tu y penses ? Et tu penses aussi à ce que moi je ressentirais si jamais tu revenais plus amoché que tu ne l'es déjà ?

-Moi moi moi, mima-t-il. Arrête un peu de ne penser qu'à toi, bon sang ! Il est aussi question d'Alice dans cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'ampleur de tout ! Plus nombreux nous serons, plus vite ça pourra être réglé ! On ne sait même pas de combien de vampires elle dispose ! Si ça se trouve, elle pourrait bien être à la tête d'une armée, et nous faire un remake de ce qui s'est passé avec Victoria !

Ils m'avaient bien évidemment parlé de ce petit..problème, avec cette rouquine. Je n'avais pas eu droit aux détails mais je savais que sa mort était due aux talents de mon père.

Je revins au moment présent.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu servirais à quelque chose en y allant ? Sinon à les ralentir et à être un poids pour eux !

-Je t'en prie, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux !

-Bien sûr !

Je me décollai de la porte et marchai vivement jusqu'à lui. Je m'asseyai brusquement sur le lit et le frappai sur le torse. Il siffla de douleur.

-Écoute moi bien Black. Toute ma vie j'ai passé mon temps à écouter les autres. Mon père, ma mère, toi..On m'a toujours dit quoi faire, toujours tenu à l'écart en me révélant des bribes d'informations pour que je n'insiste pas. On a essayé de me protéger de ma nature et des problèmes qui en découlaient. De la menace des Volturis. On m'a caché ton imprégnation sur moi. Je t'ai toujours écouté TOI parce que j'ai toujours estimé que tu faisais les bons choix pour nous deux. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, Jake, mais maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter. Je ne veux pas..non, je _refuse _que tu ailles avec mes parents chercher cette idiote qui se croit plus forte que nous. Tu n'es pas indispensable là-bas Jacob, ils n'auront pas besoin de toi !

-Tu parles comme si tu avais vécu des dizaines d'années alors que tu n'as que sept ans, observa-t-il.

-Et qu'est ce que ça change ? Ma vie est en danger depuis que je suis née. Je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. Les Volturis ont trouvé un pantin pour faire le sale boulot qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à faire il y a six ans et quelques mois, mais ce n'est pas étonnant, on s'y _attendait _! Maintenant , j'aimerais bien que tu fasses un peu plus confiance aux gens qui t'entourent. Je ne suis pas toute seule, ma famille et mes amis veillent sur moi. _Tu _veilles sur moi. Et j'aimerais que tu continues à le faire, en un seul morceau de préférence...

J'avais terminé ma petite tirade plus doucement, afin qu'il comprenne vraiment ce que je voulais dire.

-De plus, renchéris-je, n'oublie pas que je suis à demi-vampire, je sais me défendre, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne serais pas faible ! Je ne suis pas fragile comme une humaine, tu sais ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de me regarder, avec un visage impassible.

-Si tu ne restes pas ici pour toi, fais le au moins pour moi.., conclus-je doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

J'avais conscience d'user de chantage affectif, mais j'étais presque persuadée qu'il n'y avait que ça qui marchait avec lui.

Je le regardai au dessus de mes cils, en faisant une petite moue avec mes lèvres, tout en me triturant les doigts.

Ma mère appelait ça « éblouir les gens » en faisant référence à mon père, moi j'appellais ça « manière d'obtenir ce que l'on veut ».

Il se releva, et se mis en position assise, sans grimacer. Il allait mieux. Point pour lui.

Il continua de m'observer quelques secondes, avant de capituler.

-D'accord, je resterais là.

-Merci ! Exultais-je en me jetant à son cou.

Il accusa le coup, mais si je lui fis mal, il ne dit rien néanmoins et se contenta de me tenir serrée contre son torse chaud.

Je caressai doucement ses cheveux en me répétant à quel point je pouvais être chanceuse de l'avoir. Toute femme rêve un jour d'avoir un homme qui exauçerait ses moindres désirs, non ? C'était ce que j'avais compris de l'amour..

Et bien moi, je l'avais cet homme. Et de surcroît, il s'était _imprégné _de moi, il m'aimerait donc pour la vie, mais si on en venait à se séparer un jour..

-Tu devrais rentrer, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Je suis sûr que si tu ne rentres pas, Edward finirait par se pointer ici en tapotant sa montre avec son doigt glacé en te regardant avec son air de papa mécontent. Comme s'il pouvait te refuser quelque chose bien longtemps..Comme moi d'ailleurs.. Quoiqu'on en dise, les hommes sont faibles face aux femelles..

-Idiot, dis-je en souriant.

Je me détachai de lui et lui fis un long bisous sur la joue.

-C'est tout ce dont j'ai droit pour passer la nuit ?

-Oui, tu devras t'en contenter !

Je me levai de son lit et me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de sortir, je me tournai une dernière fois vers lui.

-Jure moi que tu resteras bien sagement dans ton lit, lui dis-je.

Un éclair d'hésitation sembla traverses ses pupilles, mais ce fut si bref que je crus avoir rêvé.

-Je te le promets.

Satisfaite, je sortis.

Leah était toujours dans la cuisine, à ce que je pus constater. Elle papotait avec Billy.

-Je vais y aller, bonne fin de soirée à vous deux ! Leur dis-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

-À plus Renesmée ! Me lança Leah.

-À bientôt, fit Billy.

Je me dirigeai vers le cottage de mes parents avec l'étrange pressentiment que quelque chose de mal allait se produire.

PDV Jacob

Je lui avais promis. J'avais juré.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas _pourquoi _ j'avais besoin d'y aller. Personne ne comprenait. J'aurais bien voulu tenter d'opposer mes arguments, mais quand j'étais dans ce lit, on me traitait comme si j'avais cinq ans.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna sur les coups de cinq heures du matin, je sautai du lit comme si j'étais monté sur ressort.

Je n'avais plus tellement mal. Quelques élancements par ci par là, mais rien de bien folichon. Je m'étirai et inspirai à fond, mais ne ressentis pas la pointe de douleur que j'avais lorsque j'effectuai les mêmes gestes hier.

L'avantage d'être un loup, cette guérison expresse..

Je ne gardai que mon short et ouvris la fenêtre.

Je décidai tout de même de laisser un mot à l'intention de mon père..et de Ness, qui allait probablement se douter de quelque chose deux secondes et demi après avoir lu ce mot. Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Et puis si elle avait vraiment pris du caractère de Bella, elle me pardonnerait facilement.

J'enjambai la fenêtre et finis par sauter. À cette heure-ci, il faisait encore nuit.

Je mutai tranquillement, ressentant une vive douleur pendant la transformation. Je tentai de conserver une respiration calme, et suivis les odeurs pour rejoindre notre petit groupe de bataille.

_Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi entêté que toi , Jacob. -Sam-_

_C'est comme ça !_

_Nessie est au courant, n'est ce pas ? -Leah-_

_Avise toi de lui en parler et je t'égorge pour te manger ensuite !_

-Si vous avez fini vos petites discussions, nous pourrons y aller ! Intervint Edward en passant devant moi.

-Mon gars, me dit Bella en passant à son tour devant moi, tu es un homme mort. Un loup mort. Paix à ton âme, je t'aimais bien.

_Cette manie de croire que j'avais peur d'un minuscule moucheron hybride..._

-Tu devrais ! Lâcha Edward. À partir de maintenant, poursuivit-il à notre intention, on court! Emmett, Jasper et moi allons suivre son odeur à la trace, vous n'avez qu'à rester derrière nous !

_En bon chien-chien, ouais -Quil-._

Nous approuvâmes tous néanmoins, et nous mîmes en route.

Si j'avais su comment la suite allait se dérouler, jamais je n'aurais mis le pied dehors.

* * *

**Bon bon bon..**

**Pas de commentaires sur la fin, c'est ça ?^^.**

**J'ai eu envie de me plonger dans la petite tête de Leah pour ce chapitre, personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui a complètement été passé à la trappe dans le troisième twilight film...enfin bref ! **

**Ma rentrée est jeudi, donc mon temps d'écriture sera bien réduit, j'espère que vous comprenez:/ .**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises à toutes.**

**Alex.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Que dire ? * se gratte la tête ***

**Le chapitre aurait dû arriver plus tôt, mais bon...Les cours ont repris, et je suis déjà crevée ! C'est super ! ^^.**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Merci à : **

**vaniydezils971 : **Bonjour ! Ravie que tu aimes ma fiction ! J'ai 18ans, pour répondre à ta question:). Merci pour ta review !

**Charlotte : **Pour que la suite arrive plus vite, il faut sortir le porte monnaie!xD. Non je plaisante:p. Bon et bien..la suite est là, régale toi...^^. Merci pour ta review !

**Je remercie également la fille aux pommes, fidèle revieweuse bien embêtante, que je me sens obligée de remercier, même si ça m'écorche la langue (enfin les doigts..) de le faire. Mais que voulez-vous ?**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Nous approuvâmes tous néanmoins, et nous mîmes en route._

_Si j'avais su comment la suite allait se dérouler, jamais je n'aurais mis le pied dehors._

PDV Jacob

Nous n'allions pas aussi vite que nous le voulions, puisque nous traînions un boulet du nom de Nahuel avec nous. En effet, même si cela m'écorchait la langue de le dire, il valait mieux qu'il soit présent.

Exaspéré par cette lenteur, Emmett avait suggéré que Nahuel chevauche l'un d'entre nous, mais nos grognements simultanés avaient eu raison de sa stupide idée. Sam avait envisagé cette possibilité pendant cinq secondes, mais l'avait vite réfuté.

Et Nahuel avait refusé qu'un des vampires présents le porte. Il trouvait cela humiliant. Sur ce point là, je le comprenais.

Edward était en tête de cortège, et se guidait grâce à l'odeur encore présente de la demi sœur du boulet. Le corps lupin de Quil fut secoué d'un petit rire en entendant mes pensées.

_Tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il a un faible pour ta copine, je suppose ! _Pensa-t-il.

_En partie. _Répondis-je simplement.

Le comble de la mauvaise foi. Je ne connaissais pas du tout Nahuel, je ne l'aimais pas parce qu'il s'était entiché de la fille que j'aimais, point.

_Très grosse la partie alors ! _Continua-t-il.

_Est ce qu'on pourrait parler de ça plus tard ? Quand la moitié des personnes ici ne nous entendrons pas ? _Lui demandais-je.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous ! Intervint Edward en ralentissant.

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin, j'entends ses pensées, poursuivit-il.

-Combien encore ? Demanda Jasper.

-Un kilomètre. Deux, maximum.

-Combien de vampires sont avec elle ? S'enquit ensuite Bella, devançant ma propre question.

-Sept, fit Edward après un temps de refléxion. Peut-être six, peut-être huit, je ne suis pas certain.

Nous aurions donc l'avantage numéraire. C'était déjà un bon début. Sauf que cette fois, nous n'aurions pas à faire à des sangsues nouveaux-nés inexpérimentés. J'étais persuadé qu'une demi buveuse de sang ne s'entourait pas de simples vampires pour accomplir ses désirs de vangeance. De plus, c'était une femme, et tout le monde savait à quel point leur vengeance pouvait être spectaculaire.

Sauf que là, Nessie et Alice risquaient d'en pâtir, et il n'en était pas question. En ce qui concernait Nessie, je n'avais pas besoin de répéter les raisons qui me poussaient à agir comme je le faisais ce soir. En revanche, force était de constater que je m'étais beaucoup attaché au petit lutin qu'était Alice, depuis ces jours où Bella était encore enceinte.

Même si elle était une vampire, elle n'était pas prétentieuse pour un sou ou insupportable comme Blondie, non, elle était simple et compliqué à la fois, extravagante, exubérante, et incroyablement capricieuse. Elle obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait de tout le monde. Elle ne se fatiguait jamais. Refléxion vraiment stupide, lorsqu'on y songeait. Un vampire ne pouvait PAS être fatigué. Juste émotionnellement parlant. Mais pour Alice Cullen c'était un concept étranger. J'aurais aimé la connaître en tant qu'humaine. J'étais persuadée qu'elle aurait été de celle branchée sur quinze mille volts, et qui te fatigue rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche.

-On s'arrête là ! Fit soudainement Edward en pilant net.

Si les vampires étaient capables de s'arrêter, il n'en était pas de même pour nous. Même si nous n'étions pas lancés à pleine vitesse, Leah réussit tout de même à me rentrer dedans.

_C'est pas possible ! _Grognais-je , ressentant une vive douleur dans l'arrière train.

Cette douleur se propagea dans tout mon cœur, et je sentis presque mes côtes s'entrechoquer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir mes gémissements, mais aucun loup -ainsi qu'Edward- n'était dupe. Je souffrais, et j'avais fait une erreur en venant. Oui. On passe à autre chose maintenant.

-Tu dis ça, mais ce n'est pas toi que Nessie blâmera lorsque nous rentrerons ! Siffla Edward, alors que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Si jamais tu rentres blessé, qui accusera-t-elle d'après toi ? Nous tous ici présent. Bella et moi en ligne de mire. Je te le dis donc : pars. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de toi.

_Hors de question que j'aille où que ce soit ! C'est ma place ici ! _Le contrais-je férocement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bella en nous regardant tour à tour.

-On a pas vraiment le temps pour vos états d'âme ! Intervint Jasper. Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous repérer ! Étant donné le bruit qu'on fait, notre odeur, et la puanteur des loups, je suis même étonné qu'ils ne soient pas encore là !

-Qu'ils arrivent ! Fit Emmett en se frottant les mains. Je suis prêt !

-Les loups sont en couverture ? M'interrogea Edward.

Jared et Paul nous suivait à quelques kilomètres de distance. Il était prévu qu'ils restent à cette distance, et qu'ils n'interviennent que si besoin. Ils restaient à égale distance de nous, et de la villa des Cullen, où Nessie, Carlisle, Esmé, Colin , Brady et Seth étaient. Au cas où. Billy était chez Charlie, puisque ce dernier était inconnu du monde vampirique. Alors que mon père habitait sur la réserve.

_Oui. _Répondit Sam à ma place.

Après tout, Jared et Paul faisaient partie de sa meute.

Edward acquiésa.

-Nahuel, mets toi devant nous. Les loups resteront cachés derrière les arbres et interviendront si jamais nous devons nous battre.

Leah et moi allâmes du côté droit, en appui de Bella et Jasper, tandis que Quil et Embry se positionnèrent plus en retrait sur la gauche, en appui d'Emmet et Edward. Sam, quant à lui, était aussi sur la gauche, mais devant les vampires, prêt à apporter son soutien à Nahuel si les vampires ennemis décidaient de lui régler son compte.

Nous avancions maintenant en marchant. Plus nous avancions et plus nous commençâmes à entendre le bruit caractéristiques des voitures, ce qui voulait dire que nous approchions de la nationale.

Nous distingâmes au bout de dix minutes, une espèce de cabane-maison, qui devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

Le bois était terne, sale, et j'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment tout pouvait s'écrouler. Les fenêtres étaient également noires, et la hauteur des plantes à proximité était telle qu'elles atteignaient la moitié des vitres.

La porte s'ouvrit -et je me demandais en passant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas tomber- et une jeune fille, probablement du même âge que Nessie, en sortit. Elle était..magnifique, il fallait le reconnaître. Ses cheveux châtains avec des reflets dorés étaient lisses, mais avec du volume, ils s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules et encadraient un visage froid, mais parfaitement dessiné. Ses yeux verts exprimaient en ce moment un mélange de colère et de joie, tandis qu'une petite moue de contentement s'était installé sur ses lèvres fines.

Ness était sublime, mais elle, elle n'avait pas grand chose à lui envier, si ce n'est que mon imprégné avait un visage jovial qui respirait la joie de vivre.

Elle nous jaugea quelques secondes, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Nahuel. Ce fut à ce moment là que je captai qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'Orléane. Aucun vampire ne pouvait avoir les yeux d'une telle couleur, et sa peau était loin d'avoir la pâleur des sanguses.

-Fredrick, Gabriel ! Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, tout en ne lâchant pas son frère des yeux.

Deux vampires mâles firent leur apparition. Blonds aux yeux bleus pour l'un, blonds aux yeux marrons pour l'autre. Ils encadrèrent Orléane comme des gardes du corps, sans dire un mot.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial à Nahuel.

Elle ignorait les vampires présents, et je pouvais presque sentir Emmett fulminer, de là où j'étais.

-Ça sent le chien mouillé ! Remarqua un des blonds en humant l'air.

-Peu importe ! Rétorqua Orléane. Alors ? Poursuivit-elle à l'intention de son frère.

-Je voudrais simplement que l'on discute .., dit Nahuel.

-De quoi ?

-Du petit ..incident, d'hier après-midi.., lui répondit son frère.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Mais pas un sourire qui illuminait votre journée lorsque vous le voyiez. Non. Un de ces sourires qui même à moi me fichait la trouille.

-Où sont vos compagnons ? Questionna-t-elle en regardant derrière son frère. Les boules de poils qui vous servent de chien de garde !

Il y eut un frémissement parmi la meute, et j'entendis dans ma tête Sam ordonner à Paul de se calmer. Il était tellement frustré de ne pas être là que Sam et moi avions peur qu'il ne choisisse un prétexte bidon pour venir ici. Jared était censé le tempérer, et Sam lui donner un ordre s'il s'avérait que Paul souhaitait désobéir. Les imprégnées de chacun d'entre nous -sauf Nessie- étaient en sécurité chez Charlie maintenant. Emily devait toutes les y avoir conduit après Billy.

_Assez joué maintenant ! Que Nahuel s'active ! _M'impatientais-je.

Edward tiqua, mais ne dit rien. Il voulait certainement laisser une chance à la demi-sangsue, mais j'étais persuadé que nous ferions mieux de la liquider maintenant, elle et sa clique.

-Je voudrais que cela cesse Orléane, reprit Nahuel. Tu es en train de créer une guerre ouverte, alors que tu n'es qu'un pion sur l'échéquier des Volturis.. !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Cracha-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas partis sans raison chercher notre père ! On les y a _conduit _!

-Ils allaient tuer une petite fille Or ! Le seul moyen était d'apporter la preuve qu'elle n'était pas la seule de son espèce et que nous n'étions pas dangereux !

-Tu nous as trahi ! S'écria-t-elle en avançant d'un pas. Tu as trahi ta _propre _famille pour des gens que tu ne connaissais pas ! Tu mérites de mourir pour ça !

-Tu veux tuer ton frère ? Riposta Nahuel en reculant néanmoins.

_Ne recule pas, ne recule pas, ne recule pas...Ne la laisse pas voir qu'elle a l'avantage.._

Soudain, Edward passa devant Nahuel et l'éjecta derrière nous.

-C'est un piège, siffla-t-il en se mettant en position d'attaque, à demi accroupi. Elle en a après Alice et Renesmée, mais c'est secondaire. Elle a toujours su que tu l'espionnais, continua-t-il à l'intention de Nahuel. Elle savait pertinemment que tu allais venir nous prévenir, et ainsi que tu la mènerais à nous. Tu es sa proie depuis le début. En venant ici, elle souhaitait faire d'une pierre trois coups, si j'ose dire. Elle savait également qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à avoir ma fille, hier, elle attendait simplement qu'on vienne ici, pour nous détruire..

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel chacun digérait à sa manière ces informations.

-Tu es Edward toi, n'est ce pas ? Celui qui lit dans les pensées ? Fit-elle en le regardant intensément.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais je sentis Bella se tendre.

-Pourquoi ne me rejoindrais-tu pas ? Continua-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

Sous nos regards étonnés, Edward avança vers elle. Bella serra les poings mais ne bougea pas. Son mari s'arrêta, et se dépêcha de retourner près de sa femme.

-Ne la regardez pas dans les yeux, nous prévint-il. Elle a un pouvoir !

Sa phrase fut comme un déclencheur. Les deux vampires blonds se jetèrent sur Bella et Jasper, tandis que d'autres sortirent de la maison.

Nous déboulâmes tels des boulets de canons pour nous jeter sur nos adversaires. Malheureusement, la douleur que je ressentais à chaque mouvement s'intensifia lorsque je roulai sur le côté avec un vampire mât.

Il chercha à prendre le dessus sur moi j'étais plus rapide, malgré mon pseudo handicap.

Il se mit en face de moi et essaya de feinter sur le côté. Comme j'anticipai ses mouvements, il finit par m'attaquer directement de face. Même si j'étais préparé à la violence du choc, la douleur qui se propagea dans mes côtes me paralysa littéralement.

Je restai au sol tandis que le vampire au dessus de moi se prépara à me broyer.

_JACOB ! _

J'entendis vaguement Leah hurler dans ma tête.

Je me préparai à mourir en songeant que j'espérai de tout cœur que Nessie me pardonne lorsque je vis Emmett sauter sur mon assaillant.

Je relâchai l'air que j'avais retenu dans mes poumons en expirant. J'eus l'impression qu'on me déchirait de l'intérieur.

Je n'eus même pas conscience que j'avais repris forme humaine. Je tentai de me recroqueviller un minimum pour dissimuler ma nudité.

La douleur était toujours aussi présente. Elle était cinglante et ne s'arrêtait pas ne serait-ce que pour diminuer pendant quelques secondes. Je me demandais ce qui la causait. J'étais censé guérir plus vite non ? Je voulais également regarder mon bras droit qui me faisait atrocement souffrir également, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je continuais de gémir et grogner pitoyablement sur le sol, ne pouvant faire autre chose.

Des larmes commencèrent même à affluer dans mes yeux lorsque la douleur s'accentua.

Je continuais d'entendre le fracas du combat, les bruits écoeurants de vampires démembrés, mais également les couinements de mes frères.

-Pauvre chaton..., mumura une voix à côté de moi.

Je distinguai Orléane dans mon champ de vision.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Accepte mon aide.., laisse moi t'emmener avec moi, et je soulagerais ta douleur, me dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

Je sentis comme une espèce de brume envahir mon cerveau, et ce fut comme si je n'étais plus rien.

_J'étais vide. Qui étais-je ? Où étais-je ?_

_Je ressentais la sensation d'avoir été effacé.._

_-Je vais te porter, d'accord ? Me dit la plus belle voix que je n'avais jamais entendu._

_-D'accord..., murmurais-je en réponse, complètement hypnotisé._

_Son visage était le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Elle était gracieuse, et ressemblait à un ange. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine tandis que je songeai que j'aimerais être l'homme qu'elle choisirait. J'aurais tellement aimé toucher son visage, mais mon bras me semblait lourd...tellement lourd...Pourquoi ce poids ?_

_Je ressentis un léger choc lorsqu'elle me traîna plus loin de tout ce vacarme qui nous abrutissait._

_J'entendis quelqu'un hurler, mais c'était comme si j'étais sourd. Je ne pouvais entendre la voix que de mon miracle personnel._

_Puis soudainement, un éclat doré attaqua cette brume qui englobait mon cerveau. L'éclat sembla trembler devant la puissance de la brume, mais il tint bon. Il progressait, et à chaque millimètre qu'il faisait, j'avais l'impression de retrouver une de mes facultés._

_La première sensation fut l'ouïe. Je distinguais à présent les paroles de plusieurs personnes, qui semblaient affolées._

_Ensuite, je me souvins que je m'appellais Jacob. Jacob Black. Fils de Billy Black. L'éclat progressa encore, mais d'une façon plus prononcée cette fois, et je me souvins de toute ma vie. Et Nessie. Ness. Ma Renesmée. Mon ..ange._

_Mais si elle était mon ange, qui était la beauté qui m'avait promis de me guérir ?_

_La brume résista, puis finalement abdiqua, et fut propulsé hors de mon cerveau._

Je clignai des yeux difficilement.

-Il faut l'emmener à Carlisle ! Dit une voix familière en me caressant les cheveux. Ça va aller Jake, c'est fini..

_Bella. Isabella._

-Où.. est-elle.., articulais-je difficilement.

-Elle s'est enfuie ! Intervint une deuxième voix, masculine cette fois, et remplie de colère.

_Sam. L'alpha._

-Il y en avait encore deux avec elle, on ne devrait pas les poursuivre ? S'écria ..Emmett.

Oui, sans aucun doute.

-Pas la peine, ils sont déjà loin.

_Edward. Le parfait Edward._

-Même gravement blessé et sortant tout juste d'une hypnose, il trouve encore le moyen d'être sarcastique.., souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant près de moi.

-Que faut-il faire pour lui ? Demanda Leah en s'approchant.

-On doit attendre Carlisle, lui répondit Edward. Jared ou Paul se sont chargés de transmettre l'information. Il a une fracture ouverte, on ne peut pas le déplacer, à moins de vouloir qu'il souffre le martyr...

-Il le mériterait bien ! Grogna-t-elle en réponse.

Elle avait l'air furieuse, mais en même temps très inquiète.

-Comment vont tes côtes ? S'enquit doucement Bella.

-Pas très bien.., dis-je difficilement.

J'avais très envie de respirer profondément, ou même de tousser, mais j'avais l'impression que j'allais me déchirer en deux si je le faisais.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle..m'a fait ? Demandais-je en serrant les dents.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est comme don, me répondit Edward. Je crois qu'elle est capable de soumettre les hommes à sa volonté. Elle les _charme, _les ensorcèle. C'est une sorte de succube moderne, je pense. Je ne crois pas que ça marcherait avec des femmes. Nahuel n'était pas au courant, il est reparti à la villa, avec Jasper.

-C'est ce qu'elle te faisait ? Déduis-je.

-Oui, mais le bouclier de Bella l'a arrêté. De même qu'elle a réussi à empêcher qu'elle ne t'emmène.

-Merci.., dis-je à ma meilleure amie.

Automatiquement , je fis un geste pour prendre sa main, mais me ravisais lorsqu'une décharge de douleur parcourut mon bras.

Je sifflai, et serrai la mâchoire pour retenir mes grognements.

Carlisle arriva rapidement.

Il scruta mon bras quelques instants.

-Fracture ouverte du radius, et je crois que ses côtes n'ont pas résisté, débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

-Comment fait-on pour le ramener ? Demanda Quil.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir le porter, à plusieurs.

…

Je me réveillai, et clignai des yeux plusieurs fois.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans le brouillard, je me demandais même si la demi suceuse de sang n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

-Tu es réveillé.

Ce simple constat avait été fait par..la voix que je redoutais d'entendre à mon retour de cette expédition.

-Qu'est-ce que..

-..Carlisle t'as fait ? Compléta-t-elle pour moi. Il t'as administré une bonne petite dose de produit anesthésiant, t'as gentiment ouvert le bras, et a remis l'os en place. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de fixateur, puisque d'ici quelques heures tu guérirais tout seul. Il t'a bandé le torse, pour tes côtes. Pour plus de détails, vois avec lui, moi je n'ai pas envie de connaître tout ça. J'ai également voulu qu'il t'attache au lit, mais il a dit que ça ne servait à rien. Donc les loups de ta mignonne petite meute viendront te surveiller à tour de rôle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ..

-Tu la fermes ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Son ton était tranchant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler de cette façon.

-Tu sais, je m'en fiche que tu y sois allé..Non en fait, je ne m'en fiche pas, mais passons. Ce qui me met hors de moi, c'est que tu m'ais menti. Tu m'as promis de rester chez toi ! Et qu'est ce que je trouve le matin en y allant ? Un ridicule morceau de papier me prévenant que tu es sorti ! Si je ne peux pas te faire confiance , nous n'irons pas très loin ensemble Jacob Black !

-Je suis désolé., m'excusais-je simplement.

-Oh vraiment ? S'énerva-t-elle. Si tu n'avais pas été blessé, je t'aurais certes demandé de rester, mais j'aurais su au fond de moi que tu y serais allé quand même. Mais tu n'étais pas en _état_, la preuve en est ! C'était important pour moi que tu m'écoutes, et que tu acceptes pour une fois de faire ce que je te demandais ! Ce que je te suppliais de faire, même ! Mais bien sûr, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude ! Et voilà dans quel état tu reviens ! Des os cassés de partout ! Tu as même failli être emmené par l'autre garce, si j'ai bien compris ! Et tu étais consentant !

-Elle a exercé son pouvoir sur moi ! Me défendis-je.

-JE M'EN FICHE ! Hurla-t-elle. Je n'en ai rien à faire Black ! Tu n'aurais pas dû y être ! Nous aurions dû être ensemble, ici, à les attendre !

-Je..suis désolé., répétais-je, faute de mieux.

Je me sentais affreusement coupable, même si je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

Elle sembla stupéfaite par mon manque de discussion, et secoua la tête.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais appeler Leah, ou Embry. Embry, oui. Il n'a pas d'imprégné lui, il va pouvoir venir s'amuser avec toi. Personnellement, je sèche.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle l'ouvrit, je me manifestai. Même si j'étais encore un peu dans les vappes, j'avais conscience de tout ce qui se passait.

-Attends ! L'enjoignis-je.

-Quoi ? M'agressa-t-elle.

-Tu ..reviendras .. ? Me voir..

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, gardant un visage impassible.

-Va te faire foutre, dit-elle en claquant la porte.

_Ça avait le mérite d'être clair._

* * *

**Hmm..**

**Pour un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme avec étranglement et meurtre de Jacob, il faudra donc attendre le prochain chapitre:)**

**En attendant , il est 19h, faut que j'aille faire à manger pour la marmaille ! (Non je ne suis pas mère, juste une sœur honteusement exploitée après une journée de cours remplie.)**

**Bien des bisous à toutes !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour le délai entre les publications...Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps cette année, et je pensais même à un moment mettre mes fictions en stand-by jusqu'au mois de décembre, mais finalement je me suis dit , dès que je peux, j'écris, donc...**

**Merci pour vos reviews, merci à Charlotte (**_Oui ça finira certainement par aller mieux ! Enfin peut-être...:p Merci pour ta review!_**_), _et bienvenue aux petites nouvelles !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_-Tu ..reviendras .. ? Me voir.._

_Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, gardant un visage impassible._

_-Va te faire foutre, dit-elle en claquant la porte._

_Ça avait le mérite d'être clair._

PDV Nessie

C'était officiel : je détestais le lundi.

Tout d'abord parce que c'était le lendemain du dimanche. Logique, me direz-vous.

Mais également parce que les matières proposées au lycée m'insupportaient. Histoire, littérature, mathématiques.

Trois matières dont je me serais bien passé. Oui mais voilà, il fallait bien un diplôme, si je voulais au moins tenter de faire des études pour deux ou trois ans.

À la question "que voudriez-vous faire plus tard ?", j'avais été tenté de répondre "rester en vie" ou encore "devenir un bon vampire, ce qui me permettrait d'aider ma famille à se protéger", mais je n'étais pas certaine que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

J'étais évidemment encore en colère contre Jacob, et maintenant également contre l'intégralité de la meute ainsi que mes parents. Ce n'était pas contre eux, je savais que même s'ils avaient essayé de convaincre Jacob de renoncer, il ne les aurait pas écouté. Je ne pouvais juste pas m'en empêcher.

J'étais aussi en colère contre eux parce qu'ils me forçaient à continuer cette comédie de lycée.

Non mais vraiment ! En temps de crise, je ne voyais pas en quoi Abraham Lincoln allait pouvoir nous aider !

Bref, j'étais d'humeur bien morose.

Mauvaise humeur qui s'était accentuée, lorsqu'à la pause déjeuner, des murmures m'avaient fait lever la tête de mon assiette. J'avais alors eu la surprise de voir Nahuel marcher vers moi, léger sourire aux lèvres.

Et cela faisait maintenant dix secondes que nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je enfin en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je suis inscrit dans ce lycée, pour une durée indéterminée..J'ai raconté au directeur que je venais d'un autre pays et que je souhaitais connaître une autre culture à travers les jeunes étudiants américains...Il a tout gobé et a été ravi de m'accueillir.., répondit-il.

-Je répète ma question : Que fais-tu là ? Fis-je en jouant finalement avec ma fourchette.

-Ta famille pense que tu ne devrais pas être seule dans un endroit public et..moi non plus, à vrai dire.

-Tu as pour mission de me surveiller ? M'exclamais-je, n'en revenant pas.

-Pas vraiment , tempéra-t-il. Mais nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien, et tes parents tout comme moi pensons qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devrait rester seul quelque part. Orléane doit savoir que tu viens dans ce lycée, elle est tout à fait capable de venir s'en prendre à toi ici..

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un air triste. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable.

-Je suis vraiment désolée...pour tout ça , lui dis-je en faisant une moue compatissante.

-Désolée pour quoi ? Questionna-t-il, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir.

-Eh bien à cause de moi, tu es en conflit avec ta sœur et je...enfin..elle fait partie de ta famille, moi je ne suis...Rien..

-Ma famille ? Elle a orchestré tout ça pour en finir avec moi ! Riposta-t-il, le regard reflétant sa colère. Elle ne fait plus partie de ma famille, c'est terminé.

-Tu l'aimais, constatais-je simplement.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

-Oui..., énormément.

Je ne répondis pas et lui prit simplement la main en signe de réconfort.

Il fut étonné par mon geste mais ne s'éloigna pas. Au contraire, il mit son autre main sur la mienne et continua de les regarder tout en effectuant de petits cercles distraits sur le dos de ma main.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde croit que je suis ton petit-ami..., dit-il en souriant.

J'enlevai ma main aussi vite que s'il m'avait brûlé, et regardai autour de moi. En effet, plusieurs élèves nous dévisageaient sans honte. Je les regardais à mon tour un par un, presque furieuse, et ils finirent par baisser le regard.

-Ne t'y trompe pas, ils savent normalement que je suis avec Jacob ! Répondis-je en me levant.

-Bien sûr !

-Et...Comment va-t-il ce crétin, depuis ce matin ? Demandais-je, mine de rien.

-Pas trop mal, répliqua-t-il, amusé. Ses côtes sont entièrement ressoudées, et même si la guérison de son bras est lente, il le bouge parfaitement, même s'il a un peu mal en faisant des gestes trop brusques. Carlisle pense que demain, tout sera remis en ordre.

-Espérons que ce soit la même chose pour son cerveau, raillais-je.

-Tu sais, j'aurais été à sa place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose que lui.

_Hein ?_

Ça m'étonnait fortement qu'il prenne la défense de Jacob.

-Quoi ? Se défendit-il, face à mon regard perplexe. La personne que tu aimes plus que tout au monde est en danger de mort, a été attaqué par deux ..individus mal intentionnés, et tu as l'occasion de faire payer la personne à l'origine de tout ça, et d'éradiquer la menace. Tu ne réfléchis pas, tu y vas ! Même s'il fait confiance à ton père et tout les autres pour s'en charger, il est normal qu'il ait voulu y être, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je restais coïte.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru t'entendre un jour prendre la défense de Jacob Black.

-Je ne prends pas sa défense, se récria-t-il, j'ai juste un regard objectif sur la situation, ce que tu devrais faire aussi, d'ailleurs..

La cloche sonna, m'empêchant de répondre.

-Il est temps d'aller en cours ! Observa-t-il.

J'acquiésai simplement et le suivit jusqu'à notre salle de classe.

…

-C'est la Volvo de mon père ! Remarquais-je lorsqu'il nous dirigea vers une voiture gris métallisé.

-Oui, il me l'a prêté pour que je vienne jusqu'ici !

-C'est une grande marque de confiance, tu devrais te sentir honoré ! Dis-je en m'installant à l'avant.

Il rit et mit le contact.

C'était agréable de rouler avec quelqu'un qui semblait se préoccuper un peu des limitations de vitesse. Entre mon père et Jacob, je n'étais pas vraiment servi ! Et comme ils se refusaient tous à m'apprendre à conduire..

-Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à autre chose que ta vie « vampirique » ? me demanda Nahuel en s'arrêtant à un feu.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Oui, répliquais-je enfin. J'aimerais bien faire deux ou trois ans à l'université, enfin tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus y aller ..

-Dans quel domaine ?

-Je n'en sais rien...La médecine, le droit, la littérature, le journalisme...Il y a beaucoup de choses intéressantes à faire... Et je doute qu'experte en vampirisation soit reconnu par ce pays..

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais écrire une thèse sur l'existence de la race des vampires... !

-Et donner aux Volturi un prétexte pour venir m'assassiner ? Non merci !

Il s'engagea sur la route qui menait à la villa.

-Mais j'avoue que je ne saisis pas la raison qui vous empêche de déménager. Pourquoi ne pas simplement partir dans un coin paumé dans les îles Fidji par exemple ?

-Ça ne servirait à rien, l'informais-je. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Démétri..

Il acquiésa.

-Eh bien c'est un traqueur. Je ne connais pas son don en détail, mais il est capable de retrouver n'importe quel individu. Il nous localiserait vite, donc..

-Mais tu es consciente qu'un jour vous serez obligé de partir ? Ne serait-ce que parce que les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions ?

-Ils s'en posent déjà ! Rétorquais-je. Alice maquille Carlisle tout les jours pour qu'on croit qu'il vieillit, et plus personne pratiquement ne sort de cette maison... Et peu de personnes ont l'occasion de venir vérifier si la villa est toujours habitée, donc..

-Ça ne durera pas, et tu le sais !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire à la fin ? Fis-je, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'énervement.

-Je parle de Jacob ! Me dit-il en introduisant la voiture dans le garage. Il est l'alpha d'une meute, il a des responsabilités ici ! Et il a sa famille ! Comment envisagez-vous ce départ ?

Nahuel avait le don de m'agacer, définitivement.

-Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé, mais merci de ta sollicitude.

Je sortis de la voiture et claquai la porte derrière moi, m'attendant à ce qu'il argumente et tente de me convaincre d'oublier ma relation avec Jake.

-Très bien, dit-il simplement.

Je pilai net.

-Quoi ? Fit-il, étonné lorsque je le dévisageai suspicieusement.

-Rien...j'ai juste plutôt l'habitude de t'entendre contrer tout ce que je peux dire !

-Ah...

Il s'appuya contre la voiture et ne dit rien durant quelques temps.

-Tu sais, fit-il finalement, je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je me suis comportée avec toi, et avec Jacob. Ce n'était pas très fair-play..J'en ai conscience.. Je te promets de ne plus recommencer si tu conscents à ce que nous soyons..ami.

C'était clair, net, concis, précis. On ne s'étalait pas dans le sentimentalisme et les suppliques de pardon qui m'horripilaient tant. Je sentais que lui et moi allions bien nous entendre, finalement.

-Okay..., répondis-je. Si tu promets de ne plus critiquer ma relation avec Jacob, ou de ne plus me faire des avances ou autre choses du genre...

-Pas de soucis, sourit-il, j'ai compris la première fois !

Il avance et tendit la main vers moi. Je la lui serrai.

Pas encore au point au niveau de mon don, je décidai de revenir aux fondamentaux, et posai ma main sur sa joue, afin de lui faire comprendre par autre chose que des mots que j'étais contente de notre entente, et que j'attendais beaucoup de lui, notamment qu'il respecte notre engagement. Je lui fis comprendre cela en diffusant des images de nous en train de parler et de se serrer la main.

Les yeux dans le vague, son sourire s'élargit, et je le vis hocher la tête en signe d'appréciation.

-Hum...

Ce raclement de gorge plus que familier rompit la connexion que j'avais instaurée entre lui et moi.

Devant la porte qui communiquait avec la buanderie, se tenait ...Jacob, bien évidemment.

Il était torse nu, simplement vêtu de son éternel short en jean lui arrivant un peu au-dessus du genou.

Son visage était fermé, même s'il semblait triste et hostile.

-On vous a entendu arriver...On ne vous entendait pas très bien avec l'insonorisation des pièces..Edward a dit que vous discutiez..., expliqua-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

-Oui, on ne faisait rien de mal, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, intervint Nahuel.

Je pouvais sentir ce dernier, derrière moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à le regarder. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Jacob qui semblait littéralement pétrifié.

-Et de quoi vous..parliez ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr...

-Ça l'est, protestais-je en avançant vers lui.

-Et cette discussion incluait le fait que tu lui caresses la joue ? Continua-t-il en se déstatufiant.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine nue et me barra le passage lorsque je voulus le contourner.

-J'utilisais simplement mon don sur lui pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose, me justifiais-je.

Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il croit qu'à la moindre dispute je courrais me réfugier dans les bras de Nahuel. C'était ridicule, mais bon.

-Ton don marche simplement en se tenant la main, Nessie.

-Oui, avec _toi _, lui fis-je remarquer en appuyant sur le 'toi'. Je suis habituée à ta présence et à avoir des contacts avec toi. C'est différent avec Nahuel, je ne me sens pas assez à l'aise pour communiquer avec lui de cette façon.

-Et de toute façon, renchérit le dit Nahuel, je répète que nous ne faisions rien de mal. J'ai présenté mes excuses à Renesmée, elle les a accepté, et nous avons décidé de devenir ami.

-Super ! Railla Jacob.

-Bon écoute, tu m'agaces, laisse-moi passer ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Il hésita, mais consentit finalement à libérer le passage.

Soufflant, je passais devant lui en le frolant. Je m'en voulus de ressentir des frissons dans tout mon corps, mais je supposais que c'était l'effet combiné imprégnation + Jacob Black.

…

PDV Jacob

-Vingt secondes de course rapide, dix secondes de marche, allez !

Carlisle en coach sportif était assez drôle à appréhender. Je bénéficiais d'une rééducation complète et totale. Le doc' souhaitait que mon corps réajuste tout ses paramètres normaux, et faisait fi de ma guérison expresse.

Il voulait que j'y aille doucement et que je me ménage. Malgré lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas la peine, il insistait.

Lorsque j'avais à nouveau protesté, il s'était lancé dans un discours médical sur l'importance de laisser les os se remettre à leur rythme, et avait argumenté sur le fait que les miens devaient être encore fragiles et que si je les sollicitaient trop d'un coup, ils risquaient d'être plus souvent endommagés.

Il savait que j'avais trop de respect pour lui pour l'interrompre et l'envoyer simplement voir ailleurs si j'y étais, il en avait donc profité pour me dire qu'à chaque protestation, il parlerait pendant cinq minutes d'une notion complexe en médecine.

J'avais abdiqué lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans l'explication de la division cellulaire en _détails_.

Il avait paru satisfait, et m'avait fait me remettre sur le tapis de course.

Parce que bien sûr, les Cullen avaient une salle de sport avec tout le dernier matériel à la mode en matière de sport.

Lorsque que j'avais posé la question de l'utilité de ce genre de chose pour des vampires, on m'avait répondu que cela participait à la mascarade humaine.

Pendant que je courrais, je repensais à la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté dans le garage familial.

J'avais cru l'espace d'un instant qu'ils étaient en train de...bref. Mon cœur s'était brusquement accéléré, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une position intime, malgré le geste de Ness.

N'empêche, j'aurais préféré me passer de cette vision. Surtout en sachant qu'Elle était toujours en colère contre moi, malgré que je sache qu'elle demandait de mes nouvelles chaque jour, matin, et soir.

Ce qui me dérangeait, c'est que je ne savais pas au bout de combien de temps elle finirait par passer outre. Ou même si elle le ferait.

Avec Bella, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Je savais qu'elle finissait toujours par me pardonner. La preuve en avait été il y avait maintenant quelques années et..

Je me forçai néanmoins à arrêter d'y penser, songeant qu'Edward était certainement en train de m'écouter..

-Exactement ! Confirma-t-il d'une voix forte, depuis le salon, probablement.

Carlisle sembla s'interroger sur les raisons d'intervention de son fils, puis renonça.

-Stop ! Me dit-il en arrêtant le chronomètre.

Je m'arrêtais aussitôt de courir lorsqu'il régla le tapis de course. Je marchai et respirai profondément comme Carlisle l'exigeait.

-Allez ! M'encouragea-t-il, les dix secondes écoulées.

Ce petit manège dura trois petites minutes avant qu'il ne m'arrête totalement.

-Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Me dit-il en éteignant la machine.

-Ça aurait été bien qu'on ait une piscine..., marmonna-t-il, pris dans une intense réflexion.

-Il y a toujours la plage de La Push, lui dis-je en prenant une serviette.

Je transpirais, et je savais que Nessie détestait ça. Même si nos relations n'étaient pas très cordiales, je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison de plus pour m'ignorer.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte de la salle pour en sortir, et nous eûmes la surprise de découvrir mon imprégnée derrière.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse, mais pas comme lorsqu'elle était en colère contre moi, comme il y a maintenant deux ou trois heures. Non, elle paraissait profondément triste, voire même abattue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Lui demanda son grand-père, me devançant, par la même occasion.

-Papa va t'expliquer...Ils sont tous en bas...Je voudrais juste parler avec Jacob quelques minutes..., répondit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

-Bien sûr.. ! Approuva-t-il.

Il me fit un signe de tête, que je lui rendis. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Nessie souffla et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

-Pourquoi es-tu contrariée ? La questionnais-je, n'y tenant plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit quelques secondes après. Ils étaient baignés de larmes.

-Nahuel et moi allons devoir partir quelques temps … , me répondit-elle.

J'encaissai difficilement cette information. Si elle partait, je devrais évidemment partir avec elle, et cela impliquait laisser la meute alors que nous étions en ce moment dans une situation délicate.

-Très bien.., finis-je par dire. Pourquoi et quand partirons-nous ?

-Non tu ne comprends pas...Nahuel et moi _seulement.._

_Alors ça, c'était tout bonnement inenvisageable !_

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Petit chapitre , où il ne se passe absolument rien, on s'ennuie limite ! Lol. Mais bon, il faut bien poser « la base » !**

**Je vous retrouve je ne sais trop quand !**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises.**

**Alex.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

**Non désolée, pas de nouveaux chapitres encore:/ .**

**Que je m'explique : mis à part le fait que j'ai des semaines impossibles , depuis mercredi j'ai mal aux mains, ça doit être le fait de taper les cours presque 11h par jour...**

**Mais depuis hier, la droite a triplé de volume, et la gauche me fait vraiment très mal...je crois que je vais mettre au moins quinze minutes à écrire cette note, lol.**

**Le chapitre de Quand les opposés s'attirent est déjà commencé , donc dès que mes mains décident d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi , je le posterais !**

**Pour les autres fictions...il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps...**

**De plus, j'ai deux partiels le 8 novembre, et un autre le 11, MAIS j'ai 3 jours de congés le 31 octobre, le 1, et le 2 novembre, donc j'avancerais sur les fictions à ce moment là:).**

**Mais pas de panique, tout va bien , je ne laisse pas tomber l'écriture !^^.**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine !**

**Alex.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir !**

**Deuxième fiction de reprise ! Pfiou, on se remet au business , c'est bien !^^. après une période blindée, un peu de détente ne fait pas de mal:).**

**Un immense remerciement à toutes pour vos messages de soutien, et vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, c'était vraiment très gentil.**

**Je fais une réponse groupée, parce que je ne me souviens pas à qui j'ai déjà répondu ou non, et que FF beugue pour moi, dans le sens où je ne reçois plus les alertes de reviews ou de nouveaux chapitres...**

**Donc merci :**

**Doumbea : **Oui j'aime quand il marche sur des œufs aussi Jacob, je trouve ça drôle à imaginer...^^. Réponse dans ce chapitre, sinon ! Merci pour ta review:).

**Lyylla : **Coucou ! Ravie que ma fiction te plaise !:D. Merci pour tes encouragements:) Voici le chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**Mayou98 : **Merci, merci, et re-merci ! Les partiels se sont finalement à moitié bien passé, donc...Fiou !^^. Ravie que tu aimes cette fiction, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review:).

**Charlotte : **Tant mieux s'il t'a plu alors:D. Et oui c'est un beau gosse ce Jacob, attends ! Lol^^.

**Elodie Breuse : **Toi par contre, j'ai comme l'impression de t'avoir déjà répondu, à moins que ce soit sur une autre fiction..^^. En tout cas, merciiii pour tout:) . Voici le chapitre , enfin !

**Et pour ma Tarte à la pomme, je suis persuadée de lui avoir déjà répondu:D.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_-Nahuel et moi allons devoir partir quelques temps … , me répondit-elle._

_J'encaissai difficilement cette information. Si elle partait, je devrais évidemment partir avec elle, et cela impliquait laisser la meute alors que nous étions en ce moment dans une situation délicate._

_-Très bien.., finis-je par dire. Pourquoi et quand partirons-nous ?_

_-Non tu ne comprends pas...Nahuel et moi seulement.._

_Alors ça, c'était tout bonnement inenvisageable !_

PDV Nessie

Si jusqu'à maintenant j'avais toujours pensé qu'il était impossible pour un homme ayant une couleur de peau mâte de passer par différents stades de couleur de teint, je savais à présent que je me trompais.

Jacob avait tout d'abord blêmi, puis son teint avait pris une espèce de couleur verdâtre, avant qu'il finisse rouge de rage.

-Il n'est pas question que tu partes seule avec lui ! Fit-il finalement en haussant la voix.

-Jake, s'il te plaît..., dis-je, lasse et n'ayant aucune envie de me disputer avec lui à ce sujet.

-Je peux savoir les raisons de ce départ ?

-Nahuel et moi allons dans la forêt amazonienne. Zafrina, Kachiri et Senna nous y retrouverons, ainsi que Huilen et le reste de ses sœurs.. Ma famille pense que je serais en sécurité là-bas. Orléane ne pensera certainement pas que son frère sera reparti chez lui, et encore moins que nous soyions assez fou pour partir ensemble au lieu de nous séparer. C'est un coup de bluff, en quelque sorte, et ..Tiens, lui dis-je finalement en lui tendant la main, regarde plutôt.

Il la prit sans hésiter et se plongea donc dans mes pensées.

L'idée de ce départ avait été soufflée bien malgré elle par ma mère. Se rappellant de son expérience avec le vampire sadique du nom de James, elle avait proposé cette solution. La plupart des Cullen avait protesté, argumentant sur le fait qu'à l'époque ça n'avait pas si bien marché que ça, puis qu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital quand même.

Cependant Orléane n'était pas une traqueuse, selon Nahuel elle n'avait aucun don pour ça. Ce qui nous faciliterait la tâche.

Au terme de moults débats, la décision avait été prise. Avec mon accord.

Au début réticente, j'avais cédé en me rappellant le mal qu'elle avait à Jacob. Et son pouvoir.

Elle devait être neutralisée, Nahuel, Alice ou moi ne devions pas mourir. Alice resterait ici pour des raisons pratiques, spécialement vis-à-vis des Volturis, il fallait continuer de les surveiller. De plus, elle était la moins vulnérable de nous trois. Jasper était pratiquement devenu paranoïaque en ce qui concernait sa sécurité, mais elle arrivait à le contenir, fort heureusement.

Je ne savais pas tout à fait si notre décision était logique, mais pour moi, elle avait du sens. Plus vite ma famille se mettrait en chasse, plus vite Orléane serait maîtrisée, et plus vite Jacob serait en sécurité. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, il était capable de faire tellement de bêtises que j'avais peur pour sa vie.

Il fallait donc que je parte, c'était nécessaire.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger Renesmée ! Protesta Jacob en lâchant ma main. Je peux me défendre tout seul , je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Il n'y a pas que toi, il en va de même pour toute ma famille, pour la meute..les meutes ! Charlie, Billy, Sue..Orléane doit disparaître, et personne n'arrivera à se concentrer si je suis dans les parages, et tu le sais ! Vous ne pensez tous qu'à une seule chose : ma sécurité. Là-bas, je serais saine et sauve, et surtout pas dans vos pattes ! J'ai fini par m'en rendre compte avec ce qui t'es arrivé..

-Nessie...

Sa voix avait à présent des intonations de supplication. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de partir..

-Ce serait trop dur sans toi ici...

-Ce sera dur pour moi aussi Jake, mais ma décision est prise, conclus-je.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Fit-il, à présent très énervé. L'imprégnation marche dans les deux sens Nessie ! C'est quelque chose de sérieux, ne la sous-estime pas ! Nous allons souffrir tout les deux de cet éloignement, et ça ne sera pas beau à voir !

-Peut-être que ça nous fera du bien à tout les deux aussi.., répondis-je.

Comme piqué au vif, il passa devant moi pour sortir de la pièce.

-Tu sais, j'attends impatiemment de voir le moment où tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison. J'espère aussi que ce voyage te permettra de grandir un peu.

Je haussais les sourcils et m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais il partit avant que je n'eus le temps de le faire.

Je soupirais et réprimais une forte envie de pleurer. Cet idiot allait terriblement me manquer, mine de rien.

Il croyait que je ne savais rien de l'imprégnation, au contraire. Je savais qu'il était extrêmement difficile pour deux imprégnés de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

En fait, je visualisais l'imprégnation comme un fil doré, qui nous connectait l'un à l'autre. Ce fil n'était malheuresement pas très extensible. Cependant, j'étais persuadée qu'il était possible de tirer, tirer et tirer encore sur ce fil, pour nous permettre de ne plus dépendre autant l'un de l'autre. L'amour resterait intact certes, mais le besoin viscéral de toujours avoir l'autre à ses côtés pourrait fortement s'atténuer, et c'était selon moi une bonne chose.

Bref, tout ceci était finalement très subjectif, et relevait du domaine de l'expérimentation.

-Mais c'est bien réfléchi. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Mon père se matérialisa à mes côtés en une fraction de seconde.

-Alice a fini de préparer tes affaires, me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Il me regardait d'une façon presque révérentielle. Comme s'il cherchait à graver les moindres petits détails de mon visage dans son esprit.

-C'est à peu près ça...

Je m'empressais de me coller contre lui, et son odeur caractéristique de père.

-J'ai une odeur caractéristique, moi ? Sourit-il en refermant ses bras dans mon dos.

-Hmm.., oui, marmonnais-je, tête dans son torse. J'ai l'impression de redevenir petite fille quand je suis dans tes bras..

-Tu es toujours ma petite fille...

Nous restâmes enlacés quelques secondes, avant que ma mère nous rejoigne. Nous allions nous séparer mais elle se joignit simplement, et une simple étreinte se transforme en câlin familial.

Oui, j'avais beau jouer à la grande fille, je ne restais néanmoins qu'une enfant ayant encore besoin de ses parents.

-Je saurais te le ressortir lorsque tu ressentiras à nouveau un besoin d'émancipation ! Assura mon père.

Je rigolais et les lâchais.

-Vous allez beaucoup me manquer.., leur dis-je en les regardant tour à tour.

-Toi aussi mon cœur, toi aussi..., répondit ma mère, très émue.

-Dépêche-toi Nessie ! Hurla Alice d'en bas. J'ai réussi à faire toutes les réservations d'avion dans un temps record, alors ne leur faisons pas faux bon !

-QUOI ? Ils partent tout de suite ? Entendis-je Jacob s'écrier.

-Oui, donc j'aimerais bien qu'elle descende !

Levant les yeux au ciel avec néanmoins un petit sourire, je me dépêchais de m'exécuter.

…

-Mais je croyais que nous allions dans la forêt ? M'étonnais-je, alors que Zafrina se dirigeait vers le port de Rio.

-C'était ce qui était prévu à la base, mais ton grand-père nous a contacté il y a quelques heures et nous a soumis une meilleure idée. Orléane ne pensera jamais à vous chercher là-bas.

-Et où va-t-on dans ce cas ? Demanda Nahuel.

-Sur l'Île d'Esmé, répondit-elle simplement.

L'île d'Esmé...Autrement dit, l'île où j'avais été conçu...

_Mouais, moyen la destination !_

Le départ de Seattle avait été assez larmoyant. Pour ne pas éveiller de quelconques soupçons, seuls Carlisle et Esmé nous avaient accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle. Mes parents s'étaient arrêté à Port Angeles, et le reste de la famille n'était pas venu.

Ni Jacob. Le fait de ne pas avoir vu son visage une dernière fois avant de monter dans l'espèce de blague qu'ils appelaient un avion à Port Angeles m'avait laissé un goût amer sur la langue. Et une drôle de sensation dans mes entrailles.

Comme si...comme si mon corps avait compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, et se rebellait contre ma décision.

Mais je savais que nous avions pris la bonne décision. L'éloignement était plus que bénéfique. Et puis honnêtement, nous pataugions dans la semoule. Notre histoire était allée trop vite, et puis lorsque nous nous étions efforcée de la calmer, ma jalousie s'en était mêlée. Il fallait que je mûrisse, il avait raison.

Je supposais que cette histoire avec Orléane pourrait finalement avoir des bons côtés. Toujours retirer du positif dans ce qui ne semblait qu'horrible à première vue.

Lorsque nous avions atteri à Rio, après avoir récupéré nos bagages, j'avais immédiatement repéré Zafrina. Mes souvenirs d'elle étaient intacts malgré les années, et la voir m'avait réchauffé le cœur. Elle m'avait manqué.

Sentiment réciproque puisqu'elle m'avait serré dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Elle avait salué Nahuel chaleureusement également, puis nous nous étions mis en route.

-Qui d'autre se trouve sur l'île ? Questionna Nahuel en prenant place sur le hors-bord.

-Kachiri, Senna et Huilen, énuméra Zafrina en réponse.

-Et mes sœurs ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Elles sont restées..Senna ne leur fait pas totalement confiance, et elles étaient réticentes, alors.., désolée.

-Et ma tante a accepté de les laisser seules ?

-Ce ne sont plus des petites filles en bas âge, Nahuel, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je sentis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit sourire.

-On aurait pu y être plus vite en nageant, mais je ne sais pas à quel point vous pouvez vous fatiguer vite, et vos affaires n'apprécieront peut-être pas l'eau de mer..., remarqua Zafrina en jetant un coup d'oeil à nos sacs de voyage.

-Et tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu risques si Alice découvre que toutes les affaires qu'elle m'a préparé ont fini à l'eau.., renchéris-je en frémissant de peur, imaginant le courroux de ma tante, qui, je devais l'avouer, me manquait déjà.

Cependant, après ces longues heures de voyage, un tout autre manque se fit sentir. Et au fur et à mesure que je m'en rendais compte, ce manque s'accentuait, ce qui m'effraya un poil, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le ressentir.

Même si je songeais que ça ne devait pas être le cas, je posais la question à Zafrina.

-Dis moi..., dis-je timidement alors qu'elle démarrait le bateau, aurais-tu par le plus pur des hasards..

-Oui, m'interrompit-elle. Regarde dans mon grand sac près de toi.

Perdue, et pensant qu'elle ne savait probablement pas de quoi je parlais, je regardais néanmoins à l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué.

Et le Graal apparu.

-Il y a une bouteille pour Nahuel, et une pour toi, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je les ai prise, au cas où.

-Tu es géniale ! M'extasiais-je.

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps, débouchonnai la bouteille et bus goulumment l'intégralité du sang qu'il y avait dedans.

Il avait..un goût différent, plus agréable que celui des cerfs que j'avais l'habitude de boire au petit-déjeuner tout les matins. Il remplaçait en quelque sorte le jus de fruit que buvait les humains à part entière avec leur toast et autres pancakes.

-Ça provient de quel animal ? Demandais-je après avoir terminé l'intégralité de la bouteille.

-Jaguar, répondit-elle simplement. Il y a en énormément ici ! J'en ai goûté, mais je préfère définitivement le sang humain..

-Je préfère l'aligator, observa Nahuel en rebouchant sa bouteille, encore remplie à moitié.

-Tu ne bois pas tout ? M'étonnais-je.

-Non..., avec le temps, la soif de sang pour les demis-vampire s'atténue. C'est presque en train de devenir simplement une gourmandise, pour moi.

_Oh. Eh bien je suppose que ça fera plaisir à Jacob...Lui qui est toujours dégoûté lorsqu'il me voit boire du sang...Mais bien sûr, le fait que lui déchiquète des animaux lorsqu'il était sous sa forme lupine était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel..Les hommes ! Loup, vampire, ou autre sorcier vaudou, ils restaient les mêmes !_

Nous nous tûmes finalement puisqu'avec le vacarme que faisait le hors-bord, il était inconfortable de parler. Pas que nous ne pourrions pas nous entendre, c'était juste... désagréable.

Nous arrivâmes en moins de deux heures sur l'île d'Esmé. Et...Mon dieu..C'était magnifique.

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi l'on associait souvent le concept de « paradisiaque » à une simple bande de terre.

Malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi, j'arrivais à voir que l'eau n'était pas d'un bleu marine affreux comme lorsque nous étions en plein milieu de l'océan. Non, elle était..presque verte. Limpide, claire. Je voyais à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Le sable, les coquillages, les cailloux..

Lorsque notre moyen de transport s'immobilisa, je ne descendis pas tout de suite et pris le temps de m'émerveiller devant ce kaléidoscope de couleurs absolument magnifique. Des arbres de tout types et de toutes formes d'où s'échappaient des oiseaux dont les noms m'étaient inconnus, ce sable que je devinais fin et chaud, et plus loin, la maison.

Enfin..Quand je disais la maison..je voulais plutôt dire la villa.

Somptueuse.

Bien plus que notre villa à Forks, et Dieu seul sait que je la trouvais magnifique. Mais elle ne rivalisais aucunement avec celle là.

-Tu restes là à baver où tu te décides à venir ? Fit Nahuel, m'interrompant par la même occasion dans ma contemplation.

-Rabat-joie.., grommelais-je en sautant hors du bateau...pour atterir dans l'eau.

Pestant contre le fait que j'avais oublié de retirer mes chaussures, je gagnais la plage.

Je vis Zafrina aterrir devant moi avec les bagages. Évidemment, elle ne s'était pas embêtée, et avait sauté directement du hors-bord pour se poser devant moi.

Mais je trouvais que cela enlevait la magie du moment.

-Tu es nerveuse ma petite ? Me demanda-t-elle, un sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres.

-Un peu..., avouais-je.

-N'aies pas peur, personne ne mord ici ! Me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Souriant à mon tour, je la suivis à l'intérieur, précédant Nahuel qui, je le savais, avait hâte de retrouver Huilen.

PDV Seth

Il continuait à faire les cent pas devant moi.

Il tournait, tournait, et tournait encore, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose. Non en fait, je savais ce à quoi il réfléchissait, mais j'en avais assez de l'entendre rabâcher la même chose depuis qu'_elle _était partie.

-Ça suffit Jacob Black ! S'énerva ma sœur, assise à côté de moi sur le tronc d'arbre.

-Quoi ? L'agressa-t-il.

-Tu nous tapes sur le système à marcher comme ça ! Mute et va te défouler ailleurs !

-Non, protesta-t-il. Embry et Quil sont en loups, je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre leur voix dans ma tête.

-Et bien moi, dis-je en me levant, j'en ai assez de te regarder alors..Je vais sur la plage.

Jacob s'immobilisa enfin et me regarda, étonné.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Seth qui s'énerve..., mince...Je dois vraiment être chiant..., fit-il en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec elle si son absence te met dans cet état ? Le questionnais-je.

Lorsqu'il était venu nous informer du départ de Nessie et Nahuel, j'avais eu un peu de mal à croire qu'il ne soit pas parti avec elle. Surtout connaissant Jacob, son impulsivité, sa jalousie et sa possessivité...

-Elle a refusé.., dit-il, peiné et énervé en même temps.

-Tiens donc, et depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit, Ô grand Alpha ? Se moqua ma sœur.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien.

-Quoiqu'on en dise, l'imprégnation, c'est pas toujours facile.., murmura-t-il.

Ce genre de plainte avait le don de m'agacer, puisque moi je n'avais jamais connu l'imprégnation.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette meute. Dans _ces _meutes.. Toujours à se plaindre de quelque chose. Ils ne comprenaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient. Ils ne voyaient pas à quel point le bonheur était à portée de poil. On aurait pu croire que le fait de traîner avec des pessimistes en puissance aurait pu miner mon caractère positif en toutes circonstances, mais non.

La seule chose qui manquait à mon quotidien, c'est vrai, était une imprégnée. Une âme sœur. La deuxième moitié de moi-même. Mais je savais que si je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré, c'est que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

-Peut-être que tu devrais l'appeller, suggérais-je.

J'aimais vraiment Nessie, et j'étais persuadé que sans son Jake, elle était malheureuse aussi.

-Elle m'en veut toujours.., soupira-t-il. Et je lui en veux aussi. Comme ça, tout est parfait.

-Eh bien prends une guitare, un smoking blanc, une rose rouge, et va lui chanter la sérénade sous sa fenêtre en clamant ton amour pour elle ! Fit Leah en se levant.

Je réprimais un ricanement.

-Très drôle, bougonna-t-il.

-Fais _quelque chose _en tout cas, plutôt que d'être la à ruminer et à taper sur les nerfs de mon petit frère ! Sur ce, je vais retrouver mon imprégné qui n'est pas parti à l'autre bout de l'Amérique avec une de ses prétendantes !

Vif comme l'éclair, Jacob ramassa un bout de bois et lui lança à la figure. Elle l'esquiva à la dernière seconde et rigola avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

-Sérieusement Jacob, tu devrais au moins lui passer un coup de téléphone, répétais-je. Prends comme excuse que tu veux savoir si elle est bien arrivée..

-J'en sais rien.., soupira-t-il.

-Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger.., proposais-je.

-Non merci, ça va aller.

Il se releva finalement, et vint vers moi. Il mit une main sur mon épaule.

-Merci Seth..Je veux dire..Je n'ai jamais réellement pris le temps de te remercier d'être un véritable frère pour moi..Quand il y a eu cette histoire avec Bella.. quand elle est tombée enceinte ensuite...et là avec Nessie..Tu as toujours été un véritable soutien et tu n'as jamais hésité pour prendre ma défense ou pour me venir en aide..Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, gamin !

Il encercla mon cou de son bras et frotta son poing dans mes cheveux, comme avant, tandis que je me débattais en riant.

Je ne le dirais pas mais j'étais touché par ce qu'il venait de me dire. L'avis de Jacob avait toujours beaucoup compté pour moi. Comme celui d'un grand frère que j'admirais en secret.

Et l'entendre me dire ça..J'étais..presque fier.

_Et puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à faire le premier pas vers Nessie, c'est donc moi qui le ferais pour lui..._

* * *

**Me revoilà !**

**Alors ce point de vue Seth est là parce que...Bien en voyant Breaking Dawn, je me suis rappellée à quel point j'aimais ce personnage, drôle, frais, toujours joyeux, donc j'avais bien envie de l'intégrer... Au début, j'avais prévu Embry ou Quil, mais c'est finalement lui qui s'est imposé..(Que voulez-vous, je suis faible face à lui!).**

**Et oui BD...BD...2 fois au cinéma depuis qu'il est sorti..Bon, je n'irais pas une troisième fois mais...Ce qu'il était BIEN ! MIEUX QUE BIEN MÊME ! Et vous, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?:D.**

**En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, il est pratiquement certain qu'il viendra après mes examens qui commencent le 8 décembre et qui finissent le 20. À moins d'un miracle...^^.**

**Faites bien attention à vous cette semaine !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**À bientôt, **

**BiseS.**

**Alex.**


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir !

Non désolée de vous faire ENCORE une fausse joie, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais plutôt une note concernant la dernière review que je viens de recevoir. Je vous la met là :

"melodie93  
2011-12-04 . chapter 19

slt j'ai lu ton pseudo chap et comme d'hab je les zappés trop de blabla à dormir debout, rien est crédible surtout les raisons du départ de nessie avec sinon ton chap est trop GENIALLLLLLLLLLLL j'adore tu as bien écrit même si je l'ai 4 ou 5 phrases avant de m'endormir...quand à breaking dawn le film était d'une nullité grandisant mais pour une ado on va trouvé ça cool au point de le voir 2fois mon dieu on a vraiment du temps à perdre dsl mais c'est trop débile une meuf qui extasier pour un film pareil.

"

Youhou ! Pour celles qui ne la connaisse pas elle, c'est melodie93, celle qui refuse de "jouer les moutons" en disant la même chose que toutes les lectrices sur une fiction. Non elle préfère être sincère sur ce qu'elle pense du chapitre. Ce qui est, dans un sens, très bien. Ou pas, vu qu'elle ne critique pas la fiction, elle nous dit que selon elle, c'est ça, ça et ça qui devrait se passer..

Mais si on raisonne _a contrario_, comme on aime le faire en Droit, cela veut dire que selon elle toutes les lectrices sont des menteuses ! Bien bien.

Passons à la réponse pour toi Mélodie :

Je n'en ai à présent plus rien à FOUTRE de ce que tu pourras me dire. Tes prochaines reviews seront désormais supprimées. J'ai accepté tes remarques parfois déplacées malgré que celles qui les ont lu m'ont conseillé de te dire une bonne fois pour toutes de me lâcher.

Mais là, tu t'en prends à moi en me traitant de débile. Alors je vais te répondre ça petite wesh-wesh :

J'en ai rien à faire, je pense qu'il existe plus stupide dans ce monde que moi. Toi en premier, à mon humble avis.

J'ai aimé Breaking Dawn , c'est mon droit ! OK ? Toi, tu as certainement besoin de dire qu'il était nul parce que tout le monde a aimé, donc vu qu'il faut que tu te démarques à chaque fois...

Oui je l'ai vu 2 fois, parce que j'ai été avec 2 personnes différentes. Et même si ça n'avait pas été pour ça, j'y serais probablement retournée. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ?

Tu te crois plus intelligente que les autres parce que tu as une attitude blasée de fille qui pense que tout est pourri sauf ce qu'elle fait ? Eh bien tant mieux pour toi ! Crois ce que tu veux, mais arrête de venir ME FAIRE CHIER une bonne fois pour toutes !

J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir arriver toi et ton langage de racaille mêlée à une fillette de CP et de dénigrer ma fiction parce qu'elle ne se déroule pas comme TOI tu le veux. Mais tu as une fiction, écris la comme tu le veux, et ne viens pas EMMERDER les autres !

Vu que ta fiction est un tel chef-d'oeuvre, et que tu as d'excellentes critiques (CF ses reviews pour saisir l'ironie de ce que je viens de dire) comme tu te plais à le dire (pour les critiques, ne dis pas que tu ne l'as pas dit, puisque je te ressortirais le message).

J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es jalouse de ce que peuvent faire les autres..Enfin, c'est à peu près un ressenti global de la part des lectrices et des auteures. Je ne sais pas si tu es jalouse, et je m'en contrefiche, parce que même si c'est clair que tu as des raisons d'être jalouse (et là je ne dis pas que tu es jalouse de moi, je te vois venir, mlle je comprends la moitié de ce qu'on me dit) au vu de ton expression digne des plus grands auteurs de ce monde, tout le monde fait des choses différentes, donc on ne peut pas comparer.

Normalement , je serais passée outre comme d'habitude, je t'aurais répondu, lasse, mais là, tu t'attaques directement à moi, donc je te réponds en conséquence.

Et puis, j'en ai assez de me justifier à chaque chapitre sur le pourquoi du comment de ma fiction. Il s'y passe les choses que je VEUX qu'il s'y passe OK ? Je fais CE QUE JE VEUX.

J'ai toujours été aimable avec toi, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de comprendre tes remarques et ton avis, mais quand est-ce que tu comprendras que nous n'avons PAS la même façon de voir les choses ? Et que la tienne n'est pas universelle ?

Maintenant , fous-moi la paix, oublie-moi, etc.. .

j'estime avoir assez perdu mon temps avec un cas désespéré comme le tien.

Mais, comme je suis sûre que ton cerveau n'a pas pu enregistré la moitié de ce que je viens de dire, et que comme d'habitude, tu comprendras la moitié, ou de travers, je vais répondre dans ton langage, simplement ceci :

t troooo nul jen é mar de toi va t couché, g veu + t voir sur ma ficcccc.

Et je te jure que je supprimerais toutes tes prochaines reviews si prochaines il y a, et que je ne prendrais plus la peine de te répondre. Tu es une PLAIE pour moi, et je n'aime pas les plaies.

Salut.

Sinon pour les autres, sachez que je n'attaque pas gratuitement les gens comme ça hein xD. C'est un ras le bol général, qui ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ! Donc voilà ! Ça n'empêche pas que comme d'habitude, vous pouvez laisser votre avis, critique constructive, élaborée, ou un même un compliment, je prends tout ce que vous me donnez. SAUF les insultes, injures, et commentaires déplacés.

Bisous à toutes !

Alex.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Humm...Désolée de ma (très) longue absence, mais j'ai fait un blocage avec cette fiction...C'était celle que je voulais mettre à jour avant les autres mais finalement, vu que j'ai vu que je n'y arrivais pas, je me suis occupée des autres...Mais breffons...^^.**

**Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma note précédente, mis à part pour vous remercier pour vos encouragements, ou vos conseils. J'ai ENFIN décidé d'arrêter d'être cruche, et de supprimer les reviews désobligeantes qui ne servent à rien. _MAIS_ , ça ne change rien pour les reviews négatives que j'_ACCEPTE,_ mais argumentées et écrites dans un cadre respectueux. J'accepte les critiques, mais j'exige qu'on ne m'insulte pas quand on les émet, et je pense que c'est normal !**

**Sinon, je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews ! Sinon, excusez-moi, pendant le mois de décembre, je n'ai pas été très organisé niveau réponse aux reviews:S.**

**Merci aux anonymes , **clye **et **charlotte **!**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Il encercla mon cou de son bras et frotta son poing dans mes cheveux, comme avant, tandis que je me débattais en riant._

_Je ne le dirais pas mais j'étais touché par ce qu'il venait de me dire. L'avis de Jacob avait toujours beaucoup compté pour moi. Comme celui d'un grand frère que j'admirais en secret._

_Et l'entendre me dire ça..J'étais..presque fier._

_Et puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à faire le premier pas vers Nessie, c'est donc moi qui le ferais pour lui..._

PDV Nessie

Consternée, je faisais tourner le téléphone sur la petite table depuis près d'une demi-heure.

J'avais déjà appelé ma famille pour les prévenir de notre arrivée. Maintenant, je me demandais s'il fallait que je passe l'appel que je voulais _vraiment _passer, même si je savais que mes parents et la prévenance de ma mère _le _préviendrait.

Étant donné que nous ne nous étions pas vraiment quittés dans les meilleurs conditions, je ne savais pas vraiment quelle était la marche à suivre.

_Appellera , appellera pas._

Je souris.

Dans un sens, ce genre de 'problèmes' me rassurait. J'étais en quelque sorte heureuse de voir que les petits soucis humains normaux ne m'épargnaient pas.

_Une adolescente humaine malgré sa part de surnaturelle._

Néanmoins je doutais que toute jeune fille lambda attendait que son loup-garou de petit-ami daigne prendre de ses nouvelles parce qu'elle avait décidé de partir avec le rivale demi-vampire dudit loup-garou pendant que sa famille composée de vampires et les amis tout aussi lupins de son petit-ami partaient à la chasse à la demi-vampire animée d'un esprit de revanche.

Je soupirais.

J'espérais que la vie déciderait un jour de nous laisser vivre en paix. Nous avions assez donné comme ça. Du moins, en ce qui concernait ma famille.

Je ne souhaitais plus être un poids pour eux, même si je savais pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me voyait comme ça. Cependant, c'était bel et bien de ma faute si les Volturis avaient débarqué il y a maintenant sept ans. C'était encore de ma faute si Orléane avait décidé de rayer Alice et Nahuel de la carte, et accessoirement moi.

Ma venue au monde n'avait engendré que des contraintes, malgré le fait que mes parents s'estimaient plus que chanceux de m'avoir dans leur vie.

_La bonne affaire._

Quand mon portable sonna, je fis un bond sur le canapé. Je le pris et regardais la provenance de l'appel.

_Jacob._

Je fis un exercice rapide de respiration et décrochais.

-Oui, Jacob ?

-_Désolé. C'est Seth., _me répondit-on.

-Oh Seth.., fis-je bêtement.

J'essayais de contrôler la pointe de déception dans ma voix.

_-Ça va, cache ta joie Ness ! Rigola-t-il._

-Pardon.., m'excusais-je. C'est juste que..

-_Juste que je ne suis pas celui que tu attendais !_

-Pas vraiment... Mais pourquoi as-tu le téléphone de Jacob ? L'interrogeais-je, suspicieuse.

-_Je le lui ai emprunté.., _rétorqua-t-il.

À ce moment là, je l'imaginais très bien hausser des épaules.

-Est-ce que Jake est au courant de cet emprunt ? Continuais-je.

-_Bien sûr que non Nessie ! Tu penses bien que sinon il serait en train de contrôler ce que je fais avec …,_me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors Seth ? Soupirais-je. Pas que je ne suis pas contente de t'entendre, me repris-je, mais..

-_Jacob s'en veut, _me coupa-t-il. _Mais il est incapable de prendre la décision de t'appeller. Alors je le fais pour lui. Il s'en veut, tu lui manques, et il meure d'envie de te rejoindre.._

-Tu es sûr ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Jacob Black que j'avais quitté ne me semblait pas vraiment dans cet état d'esprit la. Il me paraissait plutôt sur le point de créer une ligue anti-Renesmée, mais bon.

-_Certain. On discutait justement de ça, il y a encore une heure._

-Il t'as dit mot pour mot ce que tu viens de me dire ? Insistais-je.

Je le sentis hésiter.

-_Non mais.._

_-_C'est bon Seth, le coupais-je, un poil déçue. Tu as certainement mal interprété ce qu'il a dit..

-_Non non, c'était très clair ! _S'entêta-t-il.

Mais j'étais têtue également, et certaine de ce que j'avançais.

-Tu ne connais peut-être pas bien Jacob aussi bien que tu le voudrais Seth.., répondis-je, diplomate. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me faire de faux espoirs alors que je sais très bien que Jake est fier et que même s'il pense un dixième de ce que tu viens de me raconter, il ne me le dira jamais...

-_Si vous faîtes un pas l'un vers l'autre tout les deux, ça peut peut-être s'arranger ! _Continua-t-il.

-Il n'est pas non plus question que de nous dans cette histoire Seth, et tu le sais ! On ne peut pas faire des allers-retours à notre convenance juste parce que nous avons quelques petits problèmes !

Il hésita de nouveau, et le silence ne fut comblé que par nos respirations.

-_Je...Tu as raison, mais une conversation au téléphone, c'est déjà un début , non ? _Proposa-t-il.

-Tu m'énerves Seth !

-_Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un bouge vos fesses !_

Je souris largement, heureuse tout de même de parler à Seth, malgré le sujet de notre conversation.

Seth faisait partie de ces personnes qui réussissaient à redonner le sourire en moins de trois secondes. Jacob était mon soleil, et Seth était...comme un feu de cheminée. Doux, réconfortant, et très chaleureux.

Je vis Nahuel arriver. En un signe de tête, il me fit comprendre que nous devions parler. Je hochais la tête et allais raccrocher, quand je me souvins de mes bonnes manières.

-Seth, il faut que je te laisse.

-_Pour aller roucouler avec prétendant numéro un ?_

-Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oh, si on cherche, on peut en trouver des milliers, j'en suis sûr ! _Rit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il ne put évidemment pas voir.

-On se rappelle, d'accord ?

-_Non, la prochaine fois, appelle Jake !_

-Au revoir Seth, grinçais-je.

-_Moi aussi je t'aime Nessie !_

Il plaisantait, mais je savais qu'il était sincère également.

Je l'embrassais rapidement et rejoignis Nahuel qui se dirigeait vers la plage. Je pensais qu'il voulait être là quand je rencontrerais Huilen -qui était actuellement dans la forêt avec Kachiri et Senna d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre- mais je fus surprise lorsqu'il se posa simplement dans la sable.

Il m'enjoignis à faire de même, ce que je fis, malgré une légère hésitation.

-Je pourrais vivre ici..., dit-il en orientant son visage vers le soleil. Mais la forêt me manquerait trop...

-Cette île n'en ait pourtant pas dépourvu..., répondis-je en ramenant mes genoux vers ma poitrine.

-Certes, mais elle n'est certainement pas aussi grande que _ma _forêt.., contra-t-il en souriant.

-Je ne peux pas en juger , désolée.

-Peut-être que je pourrais t'en faire découvrir un bout, si d'aventure on est amené à rester quelques temps...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que pour lui, « rester quelques temps » sonnait comme une bonne nouvelle, alors que pour moi ça ne l'était pas manifestement pas. J'aimais être avec ma famille, j'aimais aller au lycée, j'aimais la meute.._les _meutes. Et j'aimais par dessus tout Jacob. Être loin de lui de manière physique était extrêment difficile. Surtout en sachant que nous ne nous étions pas quittés en très bon termes.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit très intelligent de se balader partout..., grimaçais-je. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des touristes..

-Mais nous pouvons au moins visiter l'île ! Affirma-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il époussetta ses vêtements et me tendis une main.

-Tu viens ?

-Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas attendre Kachiri, Senna et Huilen ? Ou même prévenir Zafrina...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nous ne craignons rien sur cette île, et je n'ai pas envie d'être baby-sitté..Et qui sait ? Peut-être que nous les rencontrerons sur le chemin !

Je pesais le pour et le contre et finis par abdiquer.

-Très bien, dis-je en me levant.

Je vérifiais pour la forme mon cellulaire, mais aucun signe de Jacob.

_Bon._

PDV Charlie

Je secouais ce fichu parapluie avant de passer la porte de ma maison. Mon foyer. Et comme à chaque fois depuis maintenant quelques années, j'étais ravi de ne pas avoir à utiliser de clés. Ou de ne pas trouver toutes les lumières éteintes.

De ce que je pouvais sentir, Sue étais aux fournaux.

_Pour ne pas changer.._, pensais-je en souriant.

Je déposais mon blouson sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée, et résistais à l'envie de me secouer pour enlever cette sensation d'être mouillé.

J'entendais plusieurs voix et présumais donc que Sue n'était pas seule.

En effet, lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle à manger, je constatais avec joie que ma petite fille -plus si petite que ça- était attablée en compagnie de Seth.

Ils riaient mais j'avais l'impression que leurs rires étaient plus crispés que d'ordinaire.

-Charlie ! M'interpella Sue depuis la cuisine.

Bella et Seth levèrent simultanément les yeux vers moi. La première me sourit tendrement, tandis que le second me salua d'un signe de la main.

-Bella et Seth restent dîner, si ça ne te dérange pas ! M'apprit-elle après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur ma joue.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondis-je.

Puis je me rappellais quelque chose.

-Mais Bella..euh..tu _manges _maintenant ? Hésitais-je.

Tout trois s'esclaffèrent. Depuis sept ans que j'étais au parfum, j'en apprennais un peu plus chaque année, mais je ne ressentais toujours pas le besoin de connaître les moindres détails de cette vie que menait ma fille et sa nouvelle famille. Cependant, je savais qu'elle n'était plus humaine. Enfin au sens propre, tout du moins. Elle était _quelque chose _que je me refusais de définir réellement. Sue et ses rejettons étaient parfaitement au courant, mais je n'en avais pas envie.

-Non papa, mais je vais vous accompagner ! Sourit ma fille en réponse.

_Dieu qu'elle était belle !_

Comme sa fille d'ailleurs. Ma si jolie petite fille qui, pour mon plus grand malheur, ressemblait également beaucoup à son père. Renesmée était un mystère pour moi. Elle paraissait être _humaine _, mais elle avait définitivement quelque chose en plus. Sûrement une moitié _quelque chose _, ce quelque chose chose que je ne voulais pas savoir..

Elle était adorable, et dieu seul sait que je l'aimais aussi fort que j'aimais sa mère.

Je m'installais à table, en face d'elle et sourit à Sue lorsqu'elle me servit une assiette de tagliatelles.

-Alors Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Lui demandais-je après avoir avalé ma première bouchée.

Son sourire se fâna quelque peu, et elle et Seth échangèrent un regard qui me fit penser que tout n'allait pas vraiment bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Je..suis venue te prévenir que Renesmée a du s'éloigner de Forks...

Je haussais les sourcils, incapable de contenir ma surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Nous avons du l'éloigner pendant quelques temps..Mais ce n'est pas définitif ! Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la drôle d'expression que je devais sûrement arborer. C'est juste pour qu'elle soit en sécurité !

-Mais...Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous voudriez vraiment le savoir Charlie...intervint Seth.

-Nous avons juste besoin de savoir qu'elle est saine et sauve.., dit à son tour Sue en me prenant la main.

-Elle va parfaitement bien ! Nous rassura sa mère.

-Au top ! Renchérit Seth. Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. Juste une sombre histoire encore avec son Jacob, mais à part ça, tout baigne !

Je grommelais. Ce Jacob ne faisait donc que pourrir l'existence de mes filles ! Et dire que j'avais eu envie que Bella jette son dévolu sur lui plutôt qu'Edward..

Qu'il passe de la mère à la fille semblait visiblement ne déranger que moi ! Surtout qu'il m'avait expliqué qu'avec sa nature.._lupine _, il ne vieillissait plus..

Et Nessie non plus, ce qui arrangeait ses histoires, le bougre ! Bref, il semblait incapable de faire fonctionner la moindre relation.

Bon, je n'étais pas non plus un expert en la matière, c'est vrai.

-Jacob est avec elle ? Finis-je par demander.

Seth et Bella nièrent.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est grognon depuis ce matin ! On dirait qu'il a ses règles ! S'esclaffa Seth.

Bella et moi le fusillèrent du regard en même temps. Il haussa les épaules, et toujours joyeux, enchaîna les coups de fourchette dans son assiette.

-Est-ce que tu es en danger ? Questionnais-je ma fille, inquiet.

-Pas dans l'immédiat, répondit-elle après une légère hésitation.

-Et Nessie ?

-Elle ne le sera plus dès..que nous aurons régler un petit problème.

-Est-ce que l'on doit s'inquiéter pour nous ? Interrogea doucement Sue.

Je glissais mon regard vers elle. Elle savait évidemment tout, sur tout. Et je m'en remettais entièrement à elle. Elle _gérait _cette partie de notre vie. Cette partie avec laquelle j'étais incapable de composer.

-Nous ne savons pas vraiment, rétorqua Bella. C'est en partie pour ça aussi que je suis venue...Seth et Leah vont être plus présents pendant un temps, pour votre protection. Ce n'est que préventif, rassurez-vous ! On ne veut juste pas prendre de risque.

-Sous quelle forme ? Demandais-je instinctivement.

-Hein ? Firent-ils tout les trois en même temps.

-En bête ou en..humains ?

Ils me dévisagèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Je rougis, gêné, comme toujours dès que l'on évoquait ces bizarrerries génétiques.

-On verra Charlie ! S'exclama Seth après s'être remis de son fou rire. En tout cas, vous bilez pas, on rentrera pas dans cette maison autrement que sur deux pattes ! Quoi que je me demande si après avoir muté on peut se mettre debout...

-Stop ! Le freinais-je. Pas de bêtes à poils dans ma maison !

Bella et Sue ricanèrent ensemble.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, ils se feront discrets ! Me dit Bella.

_Mouais..Comment des loups de la taille d'un éléphant peuvent se faire discret ?_

* * *

**Hmm Oui !**

**Au début le point de vue Charlie ne devait pas être intégré mais...j'aime aussi beaucoup ce bon vieux bonhomme !^^.**

**Dans le chapitre prochain, place à la traque ! Un petit peu de castagne dans ce joli coin !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, et bon courage surtout, je sais d'après TOUT les statuts Facebook qu'il y a une vague de froid polaire qui vous gèle les miches en ce moment ! Courage, courage !**

**(Sinon, je vais à la plage, salut !:D).**

**À bientôt !**

**Bises à toutes.**

**Alex.**


End file.
